No Regrets
by Nico-lovin-4ever
Summary: Thalia and Nico have made an oopsies. Follow them as they live with the fact and, possibly, become okay with it.
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys! I'm am soooo excited to write this story, you have no idea. For the past few months I've solely been working on my other story of Thalico and can't wait to begin something new. This takes a look on teenage pregnancy and the fact that it could happen to anyone if there not careful. I hope you enjoy this story, because I know I'm going to love writing it. This is the prologue, a really short entry that just gives the jist of the whole idea. **

Nicos pov 

We fell back on to the bed, both of us somewhere between panting and laughing. Being extremely close, I could feel the rise and fall of her breathing, her hands moving from my waist area all the way up to my chest. I loved being close to her like this, to feel like we were one person instead of two individuals.

We were in my cabin earlier and it somehow turned into this. Not that I minded and not that it was the first time, but something about it was different. We weren't confused, grasping for whatever we could find; or nervous, blushing when we did something particularly dirty. Nope, this time was great, everything it should be.

I looked over at Thalia, analyzing her. Her angel like face was basking in the moonlight from my window and she was smiling over at me.

"May I help you?" I asked, trying to be seductive.

"I think you already did," She replied, still smiling like a lunatic.

"That was great," I added, stroking her side under the covers. I could feel her shudder and smiled at the thought that I could do that.

"I agree, best yet."

"I love you," I breathed, catching her eye.

"I love you too," she said back, giving me one last goodnight kiss. She cuddled up against me, I laid back and got comfortable, and we soon fell asleep.

I never thought I would look back on that night and shake my head, ashamed of the younger me. I never regretted that night, even in the low moments. In the end, it worked out and I could never say I wish it never happened.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoyed the prologue. Here's the official first chapter! Please review and tell me how I'm doing. Oh, and there's a few 'The Lost Hero' spoilers. Don't say I didn't warn you!**

Thalias pov 

I woke up sprawled on my couch, the TV on and turned to a Paid Programming. I had my head half way off and my feet oddly angled on the pillows, probably all night. For that reason, I was a little hesitant to get up.

But then again, today was a camp day. Everyone joined me and Nico just a couple days ago and it was pretty weird. For the last few months, it had been me, Nico, Clarisse, and some younger kids. Now, the camp was filled to the brim with kids, young and old, ready to battle. It was the best time of the year. So, instead of crawling back to my bed, I stretched out and sat up.

As soon as I made this movement, I suddenly felt nauseas, like I had just rode a roller coaster ten times over and over again. I made a b-line to the bathroom and emptied my stomach as soon as I got to the toilet. All the time I was thinking, "What the Hades!"

When I was finally done, I laid down on the cold, tile floor, instantly hot. I seriously thought I had the flu, but it was somehow different. When I get the flu, I feel bad for days to come, with a sore throat and a sickening stomach. Then I puke and it gets bad, like I-can't-even-move bad. Lately, I've been better than ever, hanging out with friends and eating a ton.

Maybe that's why I'm sick, I ate something bad and now I'm puking it up, natural. But as I stared at my reflection in the wall to wall mirror, I realized I felt fine now. I didn't feel nauseas or dizzy, even the smells of my nasty bathroom wasn't grossing me out. Well, that was weird.

I got up cautiously, making sure everything was okay. It was. I moved to the toilet and flushed the gross substance down, not wanting to look. I backed away and turned to the mirror, ready to make myself look normal.

I put my makeup on, straightened my hair, and brushed my teeth all in the matter of 15 minutes. I heard someone come in my cabin from the front room and saw Annabeth and Nico talking on my porch. As I came out, they looked at me funny as I yawned.

"Thalia? Why aren't you ready yet? Breakfast starts in five minutes," Nico informed me. He looked at me the way you look at someone when you think they have a problem, but your not entirely sure.

"I'm fine, just been a long morning. I randomly puked as soon as I woke up and-"

Annabeth cut me off, "You puked? Are you okay? I can tell Chiron your sick and he will completely understand."

"No, now I feel fine for some reason. Must have been something I ate last night or the way I was sleeping," I assured, feeling there eyes analyzing me.

"Oh, ok. But if you feel AT ALL sick, I'm sure Chiron wouldn't mind sending you home early. You could eat some chicken noodle soup, curl up in your PJ's, and I could cater to your every need." Nico commanded, giving me his parental look.

"Even though that sounds incredibly nice, I'm fine. " I replied, rolling my eyes. "I'm going to get dressed and I'll be out in two minutes." They nodded there assent and I dashed in.

"Three and a half minutes, you failed," Annabeth clarified as I stepped outside again. I was wearing my orange Camp Half-blood T-shirt and my short, khaki shorts, ready for summer in New York. My hair was pulled out of my face, like usual, and I was just slipping on my converses.

"Well excuse me," I mumbled, still tying my shoe.

"Hey," Nico began, coming and putting his hands on my waist, "be nice to my baby. She's had some problems this morning."

Annabeth sighed and got up from her seat on the stairs to the porch. "Lets go before we get in trouble. I have to find Percy anyway."

She strolled forward without us, not caring if we came or not. Me and Nico came up behind her though and made our way to the pavilion. Nico was holding my hand and had a light in his eye as he explained something to us. I couldn't help but smile at his light as air expression.

It wasn't long ago I found him weeping in the forest, cutting himself as blood spilled on the dark wood log he was sitting on. People called his name back at camp, monsters growled behind shrubs and dark corners. But Nico didn't care, he probably wanted to die at that point in time.

It might sound dark, but that's the first time I fell in love, seeing him like that. I knew I felt enough for him I wanted to help, to never see him in that state again. Sometimes the depression creeps back up on him, crippling him emotionally and mentally. Those are the times I want to disappear into a cave, like Rachel, and not come out till he's back to normal. But I don't, I sit with him and help him through it, promising him he's loved. That's what we do, help each other.

We met Percy right out side of the pavilion, talking to some boys who are little younger than us. "Oh hey, baby. Nico, Thalia." He greeted, kissing Annabeth as she walked past.

The boys looked at them wide eyed and turned around, whispering. We all laughed because, honestly, PDA was a daily thing.

Walking in the pavilion, everyone went to there separate tables. We were all alone at our tables besides Annabeth, who had enough siblings for all of us. Jason left a while ago, for good, and I've missed him. He decided to go to the Roman camp to be with kids like him, so I understood. I wouldn't want to be thrown in that camp, I would much rather be here with all my family, just like Jason.

Anyways, breakfast went by pretty uneventfully. I had biscuits and gravy with OJ, scooping down all of it. As we were leaving, I met Annabeth, Nico and Percy at the door, all laughing.

"What's so funny?" I chuckled, making sure it wasn't about me.

"Oh, just about how Travis walked up to Katie this morning, trying to ask her out, and literally fell on top of her! Katie screamed all kinds of bad things and Travis continuously apologized. It must have been great!" Percy explained, still laughing.

I looked over at Travis who was talking with Connor up on the hill, looking humiliated. He knew just as well as anyone that this camp was a small one, it would get around.

"Whoo! That's good. Wanna race to archery, guys? I bet I can beat all of you!" Nico bragged, challenging us. Percy agreed but Annabeth stayed back, shaking her head.

"That's alright, you boys go. Me and Annabeth will stay back and chat," I clarified, shooing them along.

"Okay, meet you there." Percy promised, then they both took off, sprinting at full speed.

I looked away to meet Annabeths eye, "Why didn't you want to run? Your usually ready for a challenge."

She looked at me funny and replied, "Ummmm PMS cramps. I thought me and you went through this at the same time. Shouldn't you be? And if your not, then why didn't you?"

"Hmmmm I haven't started mine yet but I didn't want to because I've been getting winded really easily lately," I thought back. If I was on time, I would've started three days ago. I haven't been off track since I was fourteen, that's not normal. And for getting winded, I can't explain that to much.

Annabeth pushed me from the crowd into the forest, making sure we were alone. "Thalia," she began, a worried look in her eye, "is it possible your pregnant?"

"What? No, we always use protection," I defended, sure I wasn't carrying a child.

"Listen, birth control can fail, you know? But you missed your period, you puked this morning then felt fine, you've been eating a lot, and you're all of sudden getting winded? Sounds like you need to check," she advised, looking even more worried as the facts slipped together. I probably wasn't far off.

"O-oh my gods. Annabeth, what if I am! Wait, how do you know all those pregnancy signs?" I asked, suddenly doubting this situation. This was like a conversation from Hades.

She blushed and nervously replied, "Ever since me and Percy began doing that stuff I've been careful. Being an Athena girl I did a lot of research."

I sat down on a stump and put my head in my hands. I was close to crying, since when did that happen? All I wanted was to go back to thinking I was fine, just ten minutes ago. Now that all the puzzle pieces were fitting together, I knew it was a serious possibility.

That's when I cried.

Annabeth quickly took action, kneeling beside me and shushing me. She stroked my hair as she said quietly, "It's okay, it was only a suggestion. We don't know if it's true yet, but we have to check. I'll tell Chiron your sick and I'm helping you, then I'll drive to get you a few pregnancy tests. Alright? Don't worry, if you are it's okay, all four of us will get through it together."

I was comforted, but I continued to cry and she continued to sit there, trying to assure me. What was going to happen?


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad you guys liked the first chapter of my story, it's a relief. I'm not sure where this chapter is headed, but I have a vague idea in my head. Hopefully it all works out for the better! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rick Riordans brilliant ideas. Or Sunny D. Or Juno. **

Thalias pov 

After I got over my emotional outburst, Annabeth led me away from my stump and to my cabin. The crowd had dispersed to there classes, so I wasn't to ashamed of how red my face was from the tears.

"How about you go to your cabin and I find Chiron?" Annabeth inquired in a soft voice. I nodded and she left me be, heading off to the Big House.

I trudged along by myself, being reminded of how it was during the winter. Except, in the winter, I was pretty upbeat, most likely about to visit Nico. Now I had a knot in my stomach that I knew only the truth could untangle.

I thought about what it would be like to have a son or daughter, to bring someone in this world. It terrified me, I'm hardly responsible for myself, having to take care of another life…could I do it?

I made it to my cabin, then slid on my couch out of exhaustion. I grabbed the remote from the ottoman and turned on the TV. I had never really watched daytime TV, so it was pretty hard finding something to watch. All that was on was game shows and soap operas, but I finally settled on something on MTV.

I then remembered Nico, probably at archery worrying about me. I decided to pull out my handy dandy Demi-god Phone and text him about me getting sick again. No use worrying him about the possibility of a baby.

Thalia: Hey baby, I got sick again. I'm fine, I promise. Annie is going to stay with me, please stay in camp, Chiron says!

Nico: Oh my gods! Are u sure ur ok? I can come and take care of u….

Thalia: No, please stay. It's probly just a 24 hr bug. Come see me 2nite, ok?

Nico: Ok, I gotta go b4 I'm cot. I 3 u, get well soon babe.

Thalia: 3 u 2. Bye.

As I set my phone down after the last message, Annabeth walked through the front door. "Chiron approves and he says to get well soon."

"Thanks for everything Annabeth." I told her, smiling slightly.

"Hey, what are friends for?" she chuckled, "Okay, I'm going to the drugstore. Do need anything else besides the obvious?"

"Ummmm could you get me some candy? I might need it," I added, feeling stupid.

She just chuckled and nodded, knowing my favorites beforehand. She patted her pocket for her billfold and keys, found them, then was gone as if she had never came.

I stood up shortly after she left to get some Sunny D, like in Juno. I figured if I had to be taking a pregnancy test, I should be able to pee.

So instead of going to my classes and being with friends, I was forced to sit on my couch, watching an old rerun of some show, and drinking Sunny D. I would go outside and bask in the sun, enhance my tan and such, but everyone thinks I'm sick. So there I sat.

Annabeth took forever and a day getting the test, but I couldn't complain. She was doing so much for me, just being here was a huge deal, so I had to be grateful. But it was a hour later when she came, each minute my blood pressure rising. Yet, when she pulled up her SUV outside of my cabin, I almost sent her on her way. I was about to find out my fate and it scared me!

She came in with three bags; the first had four pregnancy test in it and the other two filled with candy and chocolate. I half heartedly laughed at the package and so did Annabeth, but we were both way to nervous.

"The lady at the drugstore looked at me and started apologizing and telling me about her first kid when she was sixteen or something. Then some other woman who had two toddlers came up behind us and joined in. Anyway, they think I'm a prostitute who's scared she's pregnant just because I denied they were for me! Sorry it took so long," She finished, a tired look on her face.

"I feel really bad, you gave up your whole day for me," I apologized, guilt flushing me. I guess I could've gotten them myself, but it never crossed my mind.

"It's fine! Your going through enough as it is, I'm happy to help." She promised, crossing the room to wrap me in a hug. After a few seconds she added, "Okay, are you ready to get this over with?"

I sighed, "Yes, ready as I'll ever be."

I took all four boxes out of the bag and picked one, reading the back. All I have to do is pee on this thing, wait three minutes, then I either get a positive or a negative sign. That's nifty.

I opened each box slowly, not wanting to rush the process. I'm going to take as long as possible before I have to find out. Once they were all gathered in my hand, I took to the bathroom.

It was easier than I thought, taking all those test at once. Sure, I got my hand all gross and the sticks smelled like urine, but it wasn't as bad as I thought. I sat the timer on my phone for three minutes. Now came the actual hard part, waiting.

I called Annabeth in the bathroom and she came in at once with a bag of candy in her hand, probably standing by the door before. I sat on the wall opposite my vanity, where the test were, and Annabeth sat too. She opened the bag and passed a Snickers bar to me and I accepted with a forced smile. All the while we sat there in silent, our minds to boggled to say anything more.

Finally, a bonging sound came from beside me. My phone was buzzing, but I was shaking so much I couldn't properly turn it off. Annabeth reached over and turned it off for me, even though she was shaking a tad too.

I stood up and took a wobbly step forward, ready to see my fate. There was a lump in my throat, a knot in my stomach, and I thought I was going to puke again. I looked over the top of the vanity and saw the results.

_Positive. _

All four sat in a perfect line, all with a cute, pink plus sign. I didn't really know what to say or what to do, so instead I nearly collapsed on the floor. All I was thinking about was Nico. Innocent little Nico, who was probably in one of his classes, laughing and joking around with our friends. How would I tell him something like that? How would he react? And the big question; does he love me enough for a baby?

Without me knowing, Annabeth looked over my shoulder, saw the positives, and sat beside me. We still didn't talk, just sat thinking. I then caught glimpse of my stomach. I had a baby in there, a little piece of Nico. I rubbed it softly, thinking of what he or she might look like.

That's when we heard my front door opening and closing softly. I thought maybe it was Chiron coming to check on me or something, but the truth was even worse.

"Thalia, Annabeth?" I heard Nico yell through the cabin. And I just sighed.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you guys think this story is going straight in the right direction. I hope you continue to enjoy the upcoming chapters, but if there's anything you don't like, please tell me. I will change it if it's a good point! Anyway, review!**

Nicos pov

"So are you going to visit her during lunch or something?" Percy asked as we left archery. I just got done telling him about Thalia and Annabeth, and he seemed to be pretty concerned. We were all a close knit bunch.

"I don't know," I began, him giving me a weird look, "She told me to stay away so I wouldn't get the sickness. But I think it's more of her being embarrassed or something. Women want to seem like superwoman and don't want people to see them in a weak position."

He smirked and nodded, as if he didn't believe that. He walked away to hand to hand combat and I went to Greek mythology class, one of my favorites. I don't know why, but it's fun to me to learn about all of this ridiculous stuff that happened to ancestors and gods. Even if most of it crazy, it's reality to us. Maybe it's the fact that Chiron teaches this class. He makes it seem so real, probably because he was alive and there for some of it. So it turns out to be more like story time.

"Hello Nico, did you hear about Thalia?" Chiron asked me as I walked into the valley the class took place in. The wind was rustling through the wind and the air was warm, making it a perfect day.

"Yeah, I heard. What do you think she has?"

"Well, according to Annabeths encounter, just a bug. She should be fine in a few days," Chiron promised, giving me a smile. I thanked him and took a seat by Travis. Usually I would sit by Thalia, so it was a little different.

After that class, in which we learned about Pallas and Aegis, I had two more classes, Greek and javelin throwing. Lunch was next, and I had decided to pay visit Thalia a visit. I figured her telling me not to come was a test to see if I would, you know, something girls do. Either, way I'll just grab a couple sandwiches and take it to Thalia and Annabeth. Sweet gestures are always a must. Wow, I could teach a relationship class!

Anyway, I did what I had planned and got three ham and cheese sandwiches, incase Thalia was up for eating. I took them all and, on the way, picked up some flowers for both of the girls. Some for Thalia because she happens to be sick and some for Annabeth because she was a really good friend to stick around when she was sick like she was.

On the walk, which is about a mile and a half long, my ADHD mind went on a ride. I thought of Thalia and me getting together for some reason, and it was like it was yesterday.

She had quit (or been kicked out, I never explored the topic) the huntresses just earlier in the month and we had become really good friends. I think she was even more gothic than I remembered her from when I was 10 or so. I guess having to wear the white, feminine huntress outfits would bring out the emo in me too. But, still, in her black t-shirt and skinny jeans, she was very feminine.

So, gothic kids stick together obviously. That whole summer we were inseparable. You couldn't see me without seeing her somewhere near and vise versa. I don't know if she felt the same, but it wasn't long before I knew I loved her. The way she walked, the way she talked, her smile, how she laughed; it made me nervous and excited all at the same time. And if anyone, even Clarisse, messed with her? I knew I would take them down.

It started as a sibling relationship, then we were best friends, and by August we were making out on her couch. I'm not sure how it developed, but I definitely wasn't complaining. We were meant to be from the start, but we didn't start officially dating until Halloween, when I asked her. Not only is it our favorite day of the year, but it makes our anniversary easy to remember.

I was still dreaming when I walked up on her porch, not even realizing it. I guess I knew the route so well I didn't need to think about it, and that says something for me. Checking that I was still intact with my flowers and sandwiches, I walked on in and was surprised to see nobody, not even Annabeth.

"Thalia, Annabeth?" I yelled through the cabin, trying to find the two girls. I moved a few steps and set my items on the counter, still looking around. A soap opera was on the TV, there was a ton of candy in bags in the kitchen, and I heard mumbling in the back of the house. At least I knew they were okay.

Annabeth came into the hallway with an awkward smile plastered on her face. I smiled back just as oddly and she came forward.

"Ummmm Thalia is in the bathroom….busy. She asked you to wait just a minute," She said as she sat on the couch. She motioned beside her and I came to hand her the flowers and sandwiches with a true smile. As I slid them in her hand, I could see she was shaking slightly. That worried me, even if she was smiling widely.

As I sat, I explained, "Just a thank you for helping out Thalia."

"Wow, thanks Nico. But it was really nothing, that's what friends are for, right?" She laughed, but anyone could tell she wasn't herself. I just nodded and brought up small topics, like classes. Without talking about Thalia, she calmed down a bit. But then when Thalia called me in the bathroom, she became like she was before, if not worse. I motioned for her to eat the sandwich and she smiled, but didn't move. So I rolled my eyes and went down the hall, spotting a light on in the bathroom.

As I walked in, I could tell something was seriously wrong. First of all, she didn't smile when she saw me like usual. As a matter of fact, she looked more like she was going to cry. Plus, she was sitting on a bathroom floor, hiding something under her leg, and looking straight ahead.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked urgently, quickly taking a seat next to her. I grabbed her hand and she held onto it like it was the only thing keeping her grounded. Her other hand was placed over her stomach and I realized what might be the problem. My breath came in shallow spells and I could feel myself turn as white as a sheet.

Not seeing my aha moment, she sighed and replied, "I never thought I would have to tell you this, so I'm not exactly sure how to. I'm just going to say it. Nico, I-I'm pregnant."

Even though I saw it coming, I still felt the wind knocked out of me. I leaned my head back on the wall and moaned, overwhelmed. I loved kids, they were so funny and cute and innocent, yet I didn't want one of my own. At least, not yet. I couldn't even keep one of my cameras working for a year, how was I going to keep a person alive?

"Look, it must have happened last month and that was when we forgot the condom. My birth control could've failed, we forgot a condom, and now I'm going to give birth. I'm so sorry," she whispered before breaking into sobs.

I took her into my arms and I saw how perfectly she fit into my chest and shoulders. I always knew she would be 'the one'. We were perfect for each other, the couple who everybody else envied. I bet now they wouldn't be envying us.

"It's okay. I understand, it's just as much my fault, probably more. We'll be okay," I breathed in her ear, trying to calm her down.

I put my chin on her shoulder blade and felt the sobs shake her body, wearing away as time went on. We were as close as close could be right now, and I could tell it made her breathe easier. I have to admit, a few tears fell from my eyes, too. But about twenty minutes later she had quieted down and we just sat on the floor, cuddling each other. All I could think about was a baby boy with deep brown eyes and black hair or a little girl with bright blue eyes and a dark olive skin. Beautiful, but scary.

"Nico, you know we have to tell," She hiccupped, "everyone I'm pregnant, right? Chiron, the gods, our friends. They'll be so disappointed…"

"I know, your dad will kill me, but it's a risk I'm willing to take."

With that, I picked myself off the floor, helped my pregnant girlfriend up, and we walked out of the bathroom, hand in hand, to face our newly changed world.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, you see I am back. OK, so I'm sorry for not updating very often. If you want the truth, my reviews usually pep me up to write the next chapter. Unfortunately, I haven't been getting many, one or two if I'm lucky. So, for the love of this story, please review. I love hearing your feedback and criticism for my story, it helps make me a better writer. That's my ultimate goal. Thanks guys! Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any products I have yet to mention : )**

Thalias pov 

We both expected to find Annabeth when we wobbled in the den, but she was no where to be seen.

"She took her sandwich, her flowers, and gave us alone time I figure," he muttered, plopping on the couch. I sighed as I took a seat beside him, closing my eyes and pretending this wasn't happening.

"Listen, we have one more year of high school at camp, which will be easy. I'm sure we can make arrangements around here somewhere while we finish. Chiron will be understanding, I'm sure. Then you can go to college and I'll get a job to support us. We'll make it." I promised, grabbing his hand and locking his eyes. He nodded, but he looked unconvinced.

"Thalia, you can do it if you want," he whispered, looking down.

I had no idea what he was talking about, "Ummmm watcha mean?"

"Abortion. Adoption. You're the mother. You make the choice," he muttered, now close to tears from the shakiness of his voice.

Now I understood. Nico loved kids, he was almost a kid himself. What, with that innocent smile and easy going style. Him and kids got along so well, even if that does sound a little strange. When a young, scared child came to camp for the first time, Chiron always introduces them to Nico. Nico can make them forget they just lost everything they knew and get them comfortable. So seeing an innocent baby get aborted or taken away from him would crush him. Especially since it was his, he created it almost as fast as he destroyed it.

"Nico, I would never do that! I might be upset about this, but I already love him or her. Sure, I wish we could've had a little more time to live and mature, but I've always wanted a kid. I know you have, too. It might have came a little earlier than we wanted, but I think we'll be just fine. I'm keeping it."

By this time I had grabbed his hand and searched in his eyes to make sure he understood and believed me.

He sighed, "Thank gods." I kissed him lightly and smiled back, grasping his hand.

He looked so good, I couldn't help but think I was the luckiest girl ever. His soft, dark hair wisped his forehead and fell over his ears, making his look even more mysterious then he already did. He had deep, knowing eyes that were the same shade of the coffee he drinks every morning. His smile lit up the underworlds dark paths, especially when he pulled out his guitar. Sometimes I wondered how I got him, I'm nothing special by a long shot. But he's everything and more.

I sat back and thought about what I was doing to him. Sure, he was an emo kid who had a hard time accepting others, but he was amazing. Me, I just hankered his life by getting pregnant, held him down. Even though he doesn't act or look the part, he's one of the smartest people I know. In our senior year, he'll have all college classes. I just wonder if I'm holding him back.

"Soooo do you think it would be safe to tell Chiron tonight? After dinner?" he asked quietly, pulling me out of my trance and back to reality.

"Oh, I guess. Even though I don't really want to." I replied, propping my feel on the ottoman.

"I know, only twenty minutes ago was I still oblivious to it. Now were facing it and fast."

I took what he said in. He's right, only less than an hour ago was I sitting on this couch, praying that I wasn't pregnant. I guess that shows how much the gods love me. "I know. It's scary."

Nicos pov 

Thalia made me leave, soon after I found out I was going to be a dad, back to my classes. I wasn't to thrilled, I just wanted to stay with her all day, but I guess me and her being out would be a little suspicious. So I went with a promise to meet at dinner.

It was a long day during all of my classes. I had a lot on my mind plus I was hungry. Percy knew something was up, but he was a pretty supportive friend. He asked once and when I denied, didn't push it. For that I was thankful, Thalia made me promise I wouldn't tell a soul until she was ready. So Percy stayed by side, got me to laugh a couple times, and didn't even give me a wedgie like he usually does.

I had about an hour until dinner, so I went to the beach, planning on sitting and feeling the sand between my toes. Unfortunately, a lot of kids had the same idea as me. Some were playing Frisbee, others tanning, and some playing water polo. I stayed out of the way, I wanted to be alone.

Earlier that spring me and Thalia had gotten into a huge argument. I don't even remember what it was about, but we both said some things that should've never been said. Anyway, I left her cabin, to restless to go home but had no where else to be. So instead of going to derange monsters in the forest, I found myself on the shore line. I walked what felt like for hours, cooling down, and on the way back found my own special hideout. It was desolate, shady, and well hidden. I knew it was now _my _place, and no one else's. Even Thalia doesn't know about it.

I finally came to my favorite spot in the world. Its not very big, about 5 x 7 at the most. It was shaded by giant trees from the forest, the things that kept it hidden. I had a small whole in the tree leaves that made a perfect view of the ocean. I had made it homey the last couple months, adding a few old time-y lanterns, notebooks, cameras, and my old guitar. This happened to be a great place to think and write songs.

And that's exactly what I did that day. I held my guitar, sung some notes, relaxed, and tried to forget what was going on. Looking back, it probably seemed a little selfish. What, me getting to forget the world while Thalia was stuck handling all of our problems. But I had a felling I couldn't explain that made me think Thalia was fine, she had Annabeth to help her cope.

I would've forgotten all about time and camp except for my phone, a demi god cellular or DGC. It was kinda like an iPhone, so luckily I could make simple reminders. Each day it alerted me to wake up, meet Thalia, eat dinner; you know, the simple stuff I easily forget. Without it, I would never make it any where on time.

With my alarm turned off, I cleaned up my belongings and headed out. It was like as soon as I left, my burden was dropped back on me like bricks. I remembered all about the baby, about Thalia, about our future that's been ruined.

That's the first time I thought about being a good dad, about the future. I thought about me in a year or two, holding a baby and trying to settle down. But I couldn't. I never had a dad who was actually there for me, so I had no idea what they're suppose to be like. I definitely don't want to be like mine, ruler of the underworld who can't show his real emotions. But I also didn't want to be like those TV dads, always with there kids and both being uber happy about it all. I couldn't see my life playing out like that, two emo kids usually don't live happily ever after. It's a well known fact.

All I knew was that I loved Thalia and I did love this baby, even if it was a little bit at the wrong time. I guess the fates did have a plan for us, the three of us.

I smiled as I walked in to the pavilion. Everything's going to be alright, everything's going to be alright.

"Nico?" Chiron got my attention. I looked at him and I could see he was suspicious and a little frightened. I couldn't help but wipe the smile from my lips.

"Yes?"

"After dinner I need to speak with you and Thalia in the Big House. Can you pass that on to her?" He questioned, still looking grave.

"Ummmm yeah, sure. We'll both be there," I replied, waving as I walked to get some food. I was worried already, this didn't happen to often. 'Could this be about our little Di Angelo? Nah,' I thought as I grabbed some chicken wings and dug in. 'Probably something about controlling the Stoll Brothers' pranks'.

And with that I ate.


	6. Chapter 5

**Wow, I must say all of the reviews I got last chapter really made my day! Thank you all, now I'm really into this story and I want to make it better. If you have any suggestions for me, please let me know. I would love to hear them! **

**I have a question for my dear readers and that's if any of you have ever read the "Hunger Games" series? If you haven't, I seriously recommend them. They almost surpass PJO, ALMOST. Anyway, I'm thinking about writing a story about the characters in that, so if you've read it, maybe tell me if I should?**

**Anyway, back to PJO. Here's your drama packed chapter!**

Thalias pov

After Nico left, I decided to watch some TV, maybe get my mind off of some things. I flipped through channels forever, looking for something that didn't look stupid. I finally stopped on MTV and, ironically, '16 and Pregnant' was on.

For some reason, though, I didn't turn it like I should have. I just kept watching it. Of course, it showed the late stages of this girls pregnancy and a little bit of her raising her child. When the baby was born, its dad just left all the time to hang out with friends and go partying.

I can't lie, I was crying by the end of it. These stupid pregnancy hormones! But I just couldn't imagine raising a kid without Nico. I knew he wasn't like that jerk, but how could I know that he wouldn't leave anyway? Honestly, he's the lucky one here. If he really wanted to, he could leave this mess at any point. Me on the other hand, I'm pretty much stuck.

And I kept watching them. Luckily there was a marathon on today!(sarcasm intended) But I couldn't pull away from them, it was like another and another look into what I might face. I watched three of them, each one a little different but all of them not to much of a happy ending.

I was about to watch a fourth one when Annabeth walked in. "Thalia? Whatcha doing?" She asked softly, looking at me.

"Watching my future burn up in smoke." I replied bitterly.

She reached over for the remote, grasped it, and turned the power off the TV. "Hey, it'll be okay. Your life isn't like any of those girls'. You live at camp with plenty of help and support from friends. Nico is your boyfriend and he loves you and that baby," she poked my stomach, "very much. He would never leave you like that. It'll be okay, I assure you."

"Thanks." I muttered, not feeling well. I had a horrible headache, either from not eating or just thinking to much. I decided to eliminate one of the possibilities and grab some food from the kitchen. Only the Big Three cabins had kitchens, so when it came down to that, I was glad to be Zeus' daughter.

"Do you want anything Annabeth? I'm gonna heat up some cheese sticks," I asked, knowing Annabeth probably hadn't ate much herself.

With a smile she answered, "That sounds great, thanks."

After we ate, me and Annie decided to have the rest of the day as a girl day. We did our nails, went on a walk along the beach, and talked about boys. It was like your typical 13 year old slumber party. I almost even forgot about everything from earlier. But right before dinner, Annabeth left me to get ready for tonight. We were having a capture the flag game and she had to work on her and the Ares cabins strategy. Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, and Apollo were on a team tonight and we all knew we were going to lose. We wanted to win, we really did, but we were all procrastinators and we usually didn't make a plan until 5 minutes before hand.

Anyway, it was about half an hour until dinner and I was really bored. I had already checked if Nico was home, he wasn't, and had scanned channels on TV twice, nothing was on. So I decided to wait it out on the porch with a book and some lemonade.

The chairs were wicker with cloth padding on them, so they were pretty comfy. Sometimes when it was a cool November day, I would get a blanket, my favorite book and enjoy the day. Fall happened to be my favorite season due to the coolness and all of the beautiful colors. No other season was like it.

Even though it was summer, it still was pretty dang comfortable. Laid back, my feet in the chair, and a breeze blowing on my face, I let myself drift off in to sleep…

"Thalia! Wake up!" I heard someone yelling. I opened my heavy eyelids to see Percy standing above me. "Were both gonna be late for dinner if you don't get up soon."

"Gods, I'm coming," I moaned, stretching out and standing up. Percy grabbed my arm and helped me up gingerly, probably more ready to eat than anything else.

I muttered a thanks and we set off down the path to the pavilion.

"Thalia…I know something's wrong."

I looked at him funny, trying to brush off the comment. But I could tell he wasn't buying it, it was to late. "Ummmm how do you know that?"

"Well you and Nico are acting funny. Nico was quiet all day and he even admitted something was wrong but wouldn't tell me. Then you fell asleep, that's not something you would do even if you were sick," he explained. I looked down at the ground because he knew us both to well. "Please tell me Thals. You know if it's something big I won't tell a soul, your like my sister!"

"I know. But you promise?" After I got further consent, I continued, "Don't freak out, but I'm pregnant."

His eyes got huge and he turned away, not wanting to hurt my feelings. "Wow," he muttered after a minute, turning to look my way. I nodded and we walked in silence. Any of the questions he had at the time, he held back. Percy can be a nice guy if he wants to be.

We made it to the pavilion after a little while. As soon as we entered, Nico popped out and told me we had to go to the Big House as soon as we finished eating.

"Why? Do you think he knows?" I whispered urgently.

"I wouldn't think. Me, you, and Annabeth are the only ones to know, right?" Nico asked.

"Correction, she told me on the way here," Percy added before I could say anything. Nico didn't look mad but I never got a response because that's when Chiron rung the bell. Everyone rushed to there designated tables and sat, looking at Chiron.

He made some announcements that weren't to important and finally got to the best part of his speech, "Tonight, capture the flag is still on. We have Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, and Apollo on team one; Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Demeter on team two…" and so on and so forth. There were very few changes in teams ever, so I don't know why he always had to list them out. It's not like we forgot. When it comes to capture the flag, we remember everything.

After he named them all off, he made a blessing to the gods and we wished for our food. I ordered a burrito, french-fries, and water, giving the best to my dad for sacrifice. I figured it might make it easier to tell him about the baby at some point.

Even after eating those cheese sticks, I was still starving. I scarfed down my burrito and fries and then sat, waiting for Nico to finish. Chiron caught my eye as he ordered then, directly after, took his food to the Big House. I could tell this was matter couldn't wait.

Nico must have been hungry too, he was done and picking me up at my table before I could count to 20. We both walked out while everyone watched, eager to know what exciting thing we were doing. I bet they wouldn't be thinking that if they knew the truth.

As we walked the 3 minute way to the Big House, I talked to Nico for real. It wasn't about what was in my tummy or what trouble we might be in, but just small talk. It felt so strange after today's craziness but so right. Before I knew it we were on the porch, standing directly in front of Chiron. Mr. D was in the living room, talking on his cell phone in Greek.

"Hello Nico, Thalia," he greeted with his normal smile. He looked a little confused and maybe worried, but not disappointed.

"Hey Chiron," we said simultaneously.

"I have some words from the gods. They say they want to talk to you two ASAP but I have no idea why. Nico, can you shadow travel both of you there?" Chiron asked.

"Ummmm maybe." He answered, looking down at the floor.

Chiron gave us both a weird look and, like your average person would, asked, "Now why is that a maybe?"

I decided to save Nico from himself, "Well he's just worried that shadow traveling might be bad since I wasn't feeling that well earlier. But I think it would be just fine."

"Oh, I understand. Yes, you should be fine. Do you feel any better?" I knew we both were sighing a breath of relief on the inside. I saved us AGAIN even though I knew the lies couldn't go on forever. I just wasn't ready to tell Chiron yet.

After assuring him I was fine, he sent me and Nico off to our cabins to pack a change of clothes and your typical toiletries. The gods apparently wanted us to stay the night tonight and spend some time tomorrow. Yeah, we were officially screwed.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi! So this will be the last chapter for a while : (. Me and my family are packing up and heading to Florida on Saturday for a whole week and I will be computer deprived. I wish I could take my laptop, snuggle up on the beach and write all day, but my mom and dad won't let me. I hope your not to mad at me! Especially because I'm planning on leaving a cliffy. **

**Disclaimer: I only own PJO in my dreams. **

Nicos pov 

I walked up the Zeus cabin porch and, not bothering to knock, walked right in. Lying on the living room couch, Thalia smiled as she saw me walk in. There was a bag beside the couch and shoes aimlessly thrown on the ground.

"It's been such a long day," she moaned, closing her eyes.

I walked over and got behind her head then massaged her shoulders tenderly. "Trust me, I know. But we can get to Olympus, settle in whatever room were given, and me and you can relax," I whispered in her ear. Even though I couldn't see her face, I knew she wouldn't mind.

"Ok, I guess I'm ready then," she said as she pulled away from me, grabbed her drawstring bag, and slid her flip-flops on. I walked over to where she stood, wrapped my arms around her, and thought about where I wanted to be; The Throne Room.

When I opened my eyes again we were under the eyes of every god besides Artemis. Even my dad was present today. They were in there giant form, each one sitting in there thrones. I let go of Thalia quickly since Zeus was glaring at me with such intensity, I thought I might catch on fire.

"Nico, Thalia," Hera greeted, not looking as mad as usual. She had more of an evil grin on her face that I knew only meant we were in big trouble.

We both bowed to our fathers and smiled graciously to the others. I observed each ones face. Some like Ares and Hephaestus had a bored look on there face; Apollo, Zeus, and Hades look mad at the world, I'm sure a lot of deaths will occur today; while Aphrodite and Hera looked happy with whatever was happening. I was only an idiot half the time, but right now I was pretty sure they knew our little secret.

Ironically, as soon as I thought that, all the gods looked at me like there suspicions were proved. Zeus yelled, "I knew it! I knew you did it!"

He got up and grabbed his lightning bolt nonetheless ignoring Thalias screams, ready to strike me, when my dad got up and stood in his way. "No one will be killed yet, brother. They look tired, just send them to there rooms and we can discuss this tomorrow."

"I forgot, who's the king of the gods? Oh yeah, its me! I can do as I please."

"I say wait till tomorrow. Who's with me?" Dad said, sticking up for me for once.

Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, Poseidon, and Athena all sided with Hades, so it was settled that we would continue tomorrow. Luckily, we do have some gods on our side. Poseidon was voted to show us to our room, thank the gods, so I didn't feel to threatened. He was one of the cool, laid back gods. It made sense that he was Percy's dad. He shortened himself and walked up to meet us outside.

"I'm very sorry for Zeus' outbreak in there. You should've seen him when he found out. I guess Annabeth now has to re build the library and the HTV room," he chuckled as if it was a funny matter. Me and Thalia put on fake smiles and went along. "You do know what this is about, right?"

"Yes, we both do," I whispered, not wanting to admit it. He only nodded then dropped the subject completely. He started ranting about the ocean and something a said fish did, but I had zoned out.

I was to busy looking at the décor. Sure, I'm not the kind of guy who sits around watching HGTV, but it was beautiful. Knowing that Annabeth made it just added to the wonder. It was a mixture of modern and ancient Greek architecture. There was Doric and Corinthian temples with nymphs floating around them and then a skyscraper right across the road. The sky was a startling blue and all of the colors of the city blended so well.

We walked on until we got to this huge house. It looked to be almost 5 stories and many servants walked around, picking vegetables in the garden. "This is where you'll be staying," Poseidon said, leading us into the entry way. It looked just like homes we studied at camp in our Greek culture class. It had a courtyard in the middle with the kitchen right off of it and stair cases along the side. The rest was pretty much like a hotel lobby, tables and couches full of people conversing. Every hallway upstairs was open so you could see right down to the main floor and we could see right up there. Servants walked the halls carrying baskets and knocking on doors. It was like we were swung back in time a few centuries.

"This is where you will eat breakfast and lunch tomorrow and your room is on the third floor," Poseidon pointed out, doing his part as our tour guide.

"Ok, so what is this place?" Thalia asked at my side, entranced.

"Well it's mostly an apartment building for nymphs and some very minor gods, but the third floor is strictly a place for visitors to stay," he explained, leading us up the stairs. Everyone stared our way as we walked up, looking at the Big Three god. This probably wasn't an everyday occurrence.

After helping Thalia up the stairs and finding our room, Poseidon gave me a key and left before we had the chance to open it. Thalia shrugged and I slid the door open.

It was like a room for a goddess. The floors were marble tiled and the walls had beautiful, orange and red oriental wallpaper. It was centered around the god Apollo apparently due to symbols like the bow and arrow and lyre. The naked statue of him in the corner also added to my suspicions. There was only one HUGE bed. It had to be a King X, It took up half of the room! There was a grand bathroom attached with a large shower and a Jacuzzi tub. The sad thing was this was probably one of the rundown rooms.

"Wow, I could do some serious damage to this place," I chuckled, jumping on the bed. She was over by the statue of Apollo, draping a towel over his area and looking disgusted. "You don't like the place as well as I do?"

"No, it's amazing. But I think this is the place where Apollo takes his mistresses…" she muttered, looking around. Well that's officially disturbing. I looked at the bed I was laying on and thought about all the stuff that happened here… No wonder they gave us this room, it's a punishment!

"Well that's great. Why wouldn't he just take them to his house?"

"Because Artemis and Apollo live together. I don't think she would find Apollo's affairs amusing. I'm gonna take a shower. I would take a bath in the Jacuzzi, but who knows what's happened in that thing," She shuddered, grabbing her bag and off in to the bathroom.

"We could make our own memories in that tub. What harm could it do now?" I suggested, trying to look sexy on that bed. She just laughed and shook her head. Yep, she wants me.

I was surprised we were both so comfortable with this whole setup. We were in Olympus because she's pregnant, her dad might literally kill me tomorrow, and were talking about making love in a Jacuzzi tub. But then again, we've been through a lot worse than this.

While she took a shower, I thought about how I was going to explain knocking up his daughter to Zeus. No excuse was really working for me, I just hoped that Zeus had enough mercy left in his system. Either that or Thalia could go all goo goo daddy on him and convince him to spare her baby daddies life. Yeah, that's all I had.

At about 8 we were both showered and ready for bed. We were snuggling on the bed while watching some show on the HTV. The great thing about this is we can watch anyone in the mortal world by just saying there name. While watching Travis fail at kissing Katie, Thalia moved slightly and I touched her stomach for the first time since I found out. I still couldn't believe something I made was in there. She looked the same even though I knew in a few months she would swelled up everywhere.

I kept my hand there and then, gingerly, rubbed her belly. She laid her head on my shoulder and looked in my eyes. I thought that was cue to stop, so I started to pull away. She grabbed my hand and pulled it back to where it was before.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"What did I do?" I asked, totally lost.

She chuckled, "For being so supportive even when I know your terrified. Gods, I'm terrified, too. But I couldn't do it without you. I love you, Nico."

"I love you too Thalia," I said, kissing the top of her head. I took in the smell of her all around me and I knew I wasn't lying. I wanted to sit like this for the next 80 years.

She moved slowly, like a tiger readying herself for a kill, but I knew where this was going. She slid over me and started kissing me softly, running her smooth hands all through my hair. Like I said, she wanted me. I wrapped my hands around her waist and brought her lips closer, smashing them against mine. That's when it intensified, but I never forgot about her very important package. And the rest of the night was history.

We woke up the next morning to a consistent banging on the door. After deciding I was dressed enough for answering the door (boxers and a t-shirt), I saw who was calling on us so early.

It was only a servant who looked very excited. She alerted us that Poseidon was waiting downstairs to take us to the royal throne room. I looked at the clock; 10:30.

"Thank you. Tell him we'll be down as soon as we can," I smiled and closed the door. Thalia had nearly fallen back asleep so I walked over to her side of the bed. "Thals, time to get going. We have to get my sentence," I shook her, and she finally looked at me with an irritated look.

"Fine, I'm getting up." she muttered, sitting up and stretching out. She had a pretty limited amount of clothing on too, so I couldn't help but look at her body. Yep, she was still as hot as I remembered.

I walked over to my bag and started searching for today's change of clothes. Finally, I found a pair of black skinny jeans, a t-shirt, and my Vans. This Is one of my favorite outfits so I thought I should wear it if I'm killed today. Good thinking of me.

Thalia got up and, after throwing everything else out of the bag, found some skinny jeans, a grey v-neck, and converses.

We were out the door in a matter of minutes, leaving our things hanging on the door. You would be surprised how many bed bugs are in Olympus. After grabbing breakfast, a donut, we met Poseidon who was signing autographs in the lobby for nymphs.

"Oh, I'm sorry! These are the kids I was waiting for. Until next time my fair maidens," he ordered, giving them a smile as they all sighed in discontent. As we walked out the doors, he rolled his eyes, "Those crazy nymphs. So how was your stay?"

I studied his face for any sign that he knew of our activities. He was clean. "Great. Amazing room," Thalia replied.

"Oh I know, beautiful. Now I have some tips for you two to handle Zeus, because your Percy's friends . Thalia, you might want to stand up for Nico a little. He wants to give you the best and he believes since Nico impregnated you, he's far from the best. And Nico, be very respectful. Look him in the eye and never argue or yell at him. That is, if you want to walk away alive from the Throne Room," he explained.

"Wow, thank you so much Lord Poseidon," I said.

"Yeah, like that," he yelled back as he ran in front of us to get to the Throne Room. Me and Thalia sped walk past nymphs and fairies giving us sympathetic looks and eyeing Thalias stomach. I guess all of Olympus knows now. It won't be long before all of camp knows. I grabbed Thalias hand and we bravely strutted in the Throne Room.


	8. Chapter 7

**Wow, I can't believe I got this update in! Because of you guys, I tried super hard and I got there, so thank you. Here's your story!**

Nicos pov 

Still holding his daughters hand, I looked in to Zeus' eyes. Inside, I saw anger and, well, more anger. He was still pissed, one nights sleep (if gods even sleep) wasn't going to change that.

"Nico," the god of the sky said my name like I was a horrible disease.

I decided now would be the time to suck up, "Yes, lord?"

I could tell he was satisfied with the name, but quickly turned back into a mad dad with a pregnant daughter. "Tell me, if you would, why the Hades you felt the need to impregnate Thalia."

"Well I didn't mean to. It just…happened," I knew that wasn't gonna cut it, "Lord Zeus, I can't say that I had no part in it, that would be a lie. All I know is that I love Thalia and I would never intentionally do that to her. I promise you and everyone in this room that I will take tremendous care of her and this baby. Please, give me a chance," I begged, trying to keep calm. There was no lying in that small speech, but I still felt awkward with everyone's eyes on me. Especially since Aphrodite was over in her pink throne cooing.

Surprisingly, Athena spoke up, "Well that was a very sincere speech, Nico. I think we can all agree he was telling the truth. If he was, Lord Zeus, you have nothing to worry about. May we please just not kill the boy?"

Everyone now had there eyes on her, shocked she stood up for a son of Hades. She then winked at both of us and then I knew, Annabeth. Wow, she wasn't only smart but a really good friend. I sent Athena a quick prayer, which received a smile, then we all looked at Zeus. It seemed he was in deep thought, trying to figure out if I was worthy enough to keep alive. I think all the gods were with Athena, except Ares who hates everyone. I still hadn't let go of Thalias hand and began moving my thumb up and down her hand.

"Fine," he sighed, disappointed. "BUT I get to have a few words with him in private. I swear, I will not kill him."

Everyone looked around to see if anyone would argue, but to no prevail. Looks like I'll be having a talk with an angry man who could kill me with his bare hands. YAY!

"I'll take him to the small meeting room. Aphrodite, could you talk to Thalia for me?" He asked.

"Sure daddy!" She screeched, excited about me and Thalia birthing a child out of love probably. Zeus left his seat, shrunk to normal size and began walking behind the thrones. All of the other gods' eyes told me to follow him, but I slowly edged my way, not to thrilled about this meeting. I was sure to yelled at and/or brutally beat, so I decided to thank positive.

"_Think of camp, of Thalia, of kissing Thalia, of swimming with Percy…" _I thought, sure to keep them moderately clean. If Zeus, knew what I wanted to be thinking about, he would for sure kill me. I was lagging behind a few yards, not wanting to start the talk before I had to.

Finally, Zeus turned and we ended up in a small room that looked like your typical conference area. It had cool office chairs that spun, a huge boardroom table, and coffee in the corner I seriously wanted. But Zeus was already taking his seat at the head of the table and directing me to a seat right beside him.

As soon as my butt hit the seat, he began speaking, "I always knew she was crazy about you. Sometimes I would come to camp to check on her and found her with you. Then when she wasn't, you were all she could mange to speak of. And the sad thing is, I knew it would happen, I just could not of imagined so quickly. Aphrodite was always talking about you guys and it disturbed me then. Now it's every time I think of you two I know your…sexually active."

This was going pretty peaceful, at least he wasn't clenching that lightning bolt anymore. Plus, he wasn't screaming like expected even though he did say the word sexually.

"I'm sorry, to you, to Thalia, to the baby. I know that was immature of me to do, but you have to see my side. I love Thalia, like I said. She's everything to me, the only reason I find the strength to get up in the morning. Before her, I was a wreck who thought suicide was the best answer. Now I know love does exist. So you can't blame me for wanting to show her how much I really need her. Not to mention the fact she wanted to. It was obvious in the way she acted and I'm a man, I can't say no to her when she does stuff like that. So I held it in as long as I could and then I gave in. Then I was sure that we were fine and I kept letting it happen. I never imagined something like this happening," I ranted. I couldn't let him think I was just another guy, looking for sex and then not caring about the woman underneath me. But I think I might of creeped him out just a little with implying his daughter seduced me.

He took some time to consider all of this while I caught my breath. He replied, "Nico, I wish it wasn't you she loved. And I wish that you weren't so crazy about her. Then I would have nothing to worry about! But this, this is bad. Why couldn't she of married an Athena boy? One who will make something out of himself, one who can take care of her and manage to have kids when they're in there thirties? That's all I wanted for her."

Ahhh now that's what I was expecting. Refreshing.

"You don't have to worry about Thalia at all. If anyone tried to hurt her, I would kill them in a heartbeat. And that doesn't exclude me," I promised, locking eyes with him.

"Fine, but we make a deal. If you ever, ever hurt her or that baby, you will not have to worry about you hurting yourself. The rest of your life will be filled with me and torture. It'll be your own personal Hades, trust me," he threatened, looking at me with intensity. I nodded, and he looked away. "Nico, when it's time for her to have her baby, bring her here. Haumea, Artemis and Apollo have agreed to help her out during childbirth. It will be the best way. And during these next eight months, act as her servant. If she needs anything, get It for her without question. I expect that of you. Now, we should best be going."

He got up and scooted his chair in, me following in pursuit. The walk back wasn't as long this time, actually, it only took up the space between Hera's throne and Hephaestus'. Zeus still looked upset, but he wasn't smoldering anymore, looking for a kill. More like disappointed. That I could understand, I was pretty disappointed in myself. I ruined Thalias life in a matter of 10 seconds, she could've been anything she wanted to be. Now she's gonna miss the opportunity of going to college and getting a good job. Now that's my responsibility and you could guarantee I was going to do that for our family.

When the actual throne room came back in sight, I saw Thalia and Aphrodite in a deep conversation by the hearth. Everyone else went silent when we came back in the room, probably checking me up for any kind of amputations. When I came back alright with a victorious smile on my face, some gods smiled and some sighed. Looks like I was right by some gods wanting to see me dead.

Then awkward silence fell over the whole room. Aphrodite and Thalia were now looking at me too, so I sent them both huge smiles. They smiled back, even though I could sense something preoccupied running through her brain. I don't blame her, though, I feel the same way. My mind was running a marathon.

"Nico, don't do anything stupid and Thalia, please be careful. No more dangerous activities like rock climbing or sword fighting. We don't want to risk the babies life," Zeus fathered, giving us both stern looks. I couldn't promise anything, but I agreed anyway. Thalia, on the other hand, looked like she was ready for a fight. She loved summer because of the things we got to do, now she couldn't do those things anymore.

I shook my head and I guess she understood because next she nodded, looking sad. All of the gods bid us farewell and we went on our way to pick up our bags from the hotel. I was glad, frankly, I wanted to get back to camp.

"What did my dad say?" She asked when we were a fair distance away.

"Well he said I didn't deserve you, which I already knew, and that he knew it would happen. Plus he said that when it was time for the baby to be born to come here as soon as possible. The gods would help you," I explained. She smiled and shook her head when I said I didn't deserve her, but that's about all the reaction I got from her.

"Wow," she finally mumbled, shaking her head, "I'm sorry for my dad. Your dad was so nice to me while you were gone; he smiled at me, made jokes, and even helped me sit down by the hearth. But my dad just yelled at you and told you that you weren't good enough."

"Wait, my dad did those things?" I questioned, shocked.

"Yeah, I was a little surprised, too. I thought he would think I was horrible for hankering your life with a child or something. But no, he was nice," she promised.

"Well I could understand your dads anger. I didn't just have sex with you, I got you pregnant in the process."

"I know, but that's okay. It was destiny, the fates doings. Who knows, it might even turn out better than our greatest hopes," she optimized.

"Yes, I know it will be okay as long as you and little Di Angelo are healthy after he or she's born. I mean, think about it. We've been thrown so much crap by the fates, a baby will be easy compared to other things that's happened. I know we can do this," I encouraged, giving Thalia a one armed hug as we walked. Nymphs who looked like they followed Aphrodite a little to much looked at us with goo goo eyes.

"Thanks baby," she whispered as she kissed me on the cheek. We walked in to the hotel not long after, darting up the stairs to avoid being stared at. When we came in the room, everything was cleaned up. The bed was made and the towel around Apollo's nuts was gone. I grabbed both of our bags, that were still in the same place as before, and shadow traveled out as quick as we came.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hi guys. I had a great vacation and now I have a great tan/sunburn! But I'm glad to be back, writing for you guys. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: If you don't already know, I don't own PJO. Or "Marchin' On" by OneRepublic. **_

Thalias pov 

When we got back to camp, all Hades broke lose. We showed up by my tree and, out of nowhere, Percy and Annabeth popped up.

"Oh my gods! We were sure you were going to get killed or amputated!" Percy yelled, running up to Nico. They were in the middle of a bear hug when Annabeth walked to me with a worried expression. I've learned in our friendship that's never good.

"Thalia," she began, like she was breaking horrible news, "everyone at camp knows about the bun in the oven."

Now that I thought about it, people were staring up here like we were dancing to an unheard beat. I saw people looking at me mostly, judging if I looked a bit different. I didn't think I did, but nonetheless the stares just kept coming.

I thought about what that exactly meant. A lot of whispering behind my back, maybe some lost friends, the occasional disappointed look. But I honestly couldn't be upset about it, it was what it was. I have at least three who will always have my back. "Oh, do you know how there taking it?"

"Shocked and, don't take it the wrong way, just spreading it because they think it's the biggest piece of gossip since the Hermes incident. I've heard it in nearly every cabin except mine, I won't let them speak of it," she replied with a stern face.

"Wow, I guess it spread through Olympus and back down to here," I observed, looking as Chiron came slowly up the hill. I could only guess he wanted to talk about what was growing inside me.

Annabeth didn't seem to notice, "I think the Olympian nymphs told the camp nymphs who told the campers who spread it thoroughly."

Chiron walked up behind Annabeth, and listened halfway, smiling and nodding as she talked. He didn't seem any bit angry or upset with me or Nico, who had now come to join us. "Well that is partially true," Chiron added, "but you forgot the part where Mr. D told me."

Annabeth jumped a little before realizing it was just him, "Sorry, Chiron. I just wanted to alarm her before she got down there."

"It's no problem, really. I would've done the same thing. Now if you don't mind, I think I'll take Thalia and Nico down to the Big House for a little talk, nothing important," he requested. We said our goodbyes and set down the hill. Chiron walked a little in front of me and Nico, so he grabbed my hand. What was the use, the whole camp already knew we were intimate. Might as well cherry coat it.

It was hot outside that day, so when we walked in the air conditioning at the Big Houses den, it felt amazing. We took a seat on one of the couches and Chiron sat across in an armchair.

"So I heard why you had to go to Olympus," Chiron began and I could tell he was uncomfortable. "And that's exactly why I don't want you to be in each others cabins after dinner. Then things happen that could end you up pregnant. Now, I know you and Nico are a responsible couple, so I take it birth control failed."

I hated having this conversation with Chiron. It was sad, but he was more of a father to me than Zeus. Sure, he cared enough, but he was cold and distant. Chiron was warm and happy, a father like figure to me. So talking about sex with him was not only awkward, but it made me feel bad. I let him down.

"Yeah, they did. The pill failed," I admitted, looking down at the ground.

"I understand, it's understandable. But to be good parents, I should probably warn you about some things you might face. When two children of two big three gods mate, the scent of the child is even stronger than that of a normal demi-god," he explained, making this day even better than before.

"Whoa, why?" Nico asked, worried.

"Well both of you have stronger scents than your average demi-god, say daughter of Athena, because your fathers are big three gods. Now when you combine your genes together, it strengthens the scent, making your baby more of a risk. Also, when you start your second trimester in about two months, your scent will increase by a lot. You're going to have to stay in camp borders at all time unless you have a group of campers to defend you."

I took all this in. So my baby is going to spend his or her childhood constantly guarded and watched, just like me and Nico were and still are. I don't know about him, but that was one of the last things I wanted for my children. I wanted them to be able to go on school field trips, to friends houses', and live a normal life. Now, who knows what could happen if we leave there side for more than a minute. They'll be born an abnormal child, right from the getgo. If I could change one thing, it would be that.

Knowing we were thinking about his words, he continued, "I know it's hard to believe, but it's very possible. Now, since they'll be staying at camp the first few years of there life, they should be safe. But when there 9 or 10, I suggest sending them here for summer camp. They could learn to defend themselves, be with people…kinda like them, and maybe become okay with there lives."

"Wow, this is a lot to take in," I sighed, shaking my head.

"I know Thalia, it is a lot. This is more than most teenage moms have to deal with, but your stronger than 10 mortal girls. You can make it through, even if some campers hate you after this, you'll still have a lot of followers," Chiron encouraged while Nico nodded beside me. In this situation, we'll find out who are friends are.

I nodded with a smile, so Chiron took it as cue to continue his speech, "But I do need to put some ground rules. First of all, you are prohibited from any dangerous camp activities. That includes rock climbing, pegasi riding, sword play, hand to hand combat. But the good news is that you can always help teach classes or just sit and watch. Your always welcome to help me in Greek Mythology class. I know it wouldn't be fun to sit in your cabin all day. Also, the Apollo cabin jumped at the opportunity to learn more about ultra sounds. They would be happy to be your ultra-sound technicians, but you need to speak to them about that. Set up your first appointment. And when its closer to your due date you can move in together. You need to both live with your baby, I suggest the Zeus cabin. Its bigger and a little less…creepy. I'm not happy about this, but I think it's necessary."

Well I guess the rules were pretty basic and easy enough for me. Especially the one where Nico moves in. I could get use to that. Yeah, Chiron would probably add, like, ten new rules, but I could live with that. "Okay, I'll follow those rules, they all seem fair," I agreed.

"I'll keep her in line, Chiron," Nico added for safe measures. I rolled my eyes and Chiron seemed to think we were ok. He sent us out back to our cabins to get some rest before dinner.

When we walked out, still hand in hand, we passed many campers apparently very interested in our lives. Wow, not only is chivalry dead but manners are too. As we walked past them they blankly stared, glancing to my stomach every now and then to make it sure it hadn't grown in the last few seconds. I gripped Nicos hand tighter and sung the song "Marchin' On" in my head.

_There's so many wars we fought _

_There's so many things we're not_

_But with what we have_

_I promise you that_

_We're marchin on_

_We're marchin on _

It's a pretty catchy tune to walk with. Plus, when singing a song in your head, you hardly notice the icey stares and obvious whispers directed towards you.

Finally, after mumbling through apart I wasn't to sure of, we made it home, to my cabin. I walked in and collapsed on the couch, physically, mentally and emotionally tired. Nico did the same beside me, both of us sighing loudly.

"I'm already tired of being pregnant. My back hurts, I'm stressed out, and people are ever so curious about what's inside me. Why can't they just back off?" I complained, kicking my shoes off and sliding my feet in his lap. He automatically knew it was time for a foot rub.

As he massaged my feet, he replied, "I know. Apparently I'm the 'jerk who doesn't know what a condom is'. Now they even no why we're pregnant!"

"You heard that?" I asked, shocked. The only person who supposedly knew that was me, Nico, and Annabeth. "How would they know that?"

"Maybe they guessed?" He suggested sheepishly. I shrugged and thought…

"The gods must of known I was pregnant by me and Annabeths conversation in the woods! Then they talked about it, the Olympian Nymphs heard this, they told the Camp Nymphs, who told the campers," I put it all together. It made sense if you thought about it.

"It seems like the only way. Wow, this world is cruel," Nico shook his head, disgusted. I wasn't to surprised. I knew that just because people seemed nice didn't mean they were. Me and Nico were big figures in the world of demi-gods. Hello, Nico is the son of Hades and happened to be a big part in the war against Kronos. And I guess being the daughter of Zeus is kinda a big deal. So people pretended to be our best friends just to look cool because they were with us. I always tried to steer clear of them, I knew they were bad news. But maybe Nico didn't realize this before. Now he sure does.

After Nico finished with my feet, I cuddled up beside him. He had became a big boy since he was eleven. I guess you could say he was short for a guy, but 5'8 was pretty big to me. I, on the other hand, was only 5'3, which made almost anyone tall.

I put my head on his shoulder and he put his hand on my stomach. I was glad he was supportive of this. I know some guys would be screaming at me to get an abortion, but he was the opposite. He was optimistic about being parents, excited even.

"Nico, what will you do when I get big, like 9 months pregnant big?" I sighed, looking up at him.

He smiled and replied, "I'm going to tell you your beautiful everyday and remind you of the miracle your doing. Then I'll act as your servant, going anywhere, doing anything for you. Oh, and don't forget standing up for you and being there even when the hormones are high."

"Well that was a good answer. I love you," I laughed, rising up to kiss him.

Against my lips he said, "I love you too."

I honestly couldn't believe we were so okay with this whole thing. I mean, I'm going to have a baby! A real, living creature that we're responsible for. Yet, I couldn't help but smile. Nico was alright with it, Annabeth and Percy would do anything to help, and I already loved our child. We weren't quite ready yet, but I hoped in eight months we would be. I could see me and Nico standing in a babies room, blue or pink, my stomach big and him holding my waist. At least, that was now my dream.

We settled back in and decided to turn on the TV. Since we were already tuned to Degrassi, we just continued to watch it. Nico played with my hair, I settled on his chest, and had almost fallen asleep when an alarm went off. I jerked up, trying to find why the noise was under me, while Nico chuckled. He pulled out his phone and a second later, the insistent ringing had stopped.

"C'mon," he announced, "It's time for dinner."

Ten minutes later, after a long walk, we made it to the pavilion for dinner. A couple of people were standing outside, seemingly in a deep conversation. I recognized them as Connor and Travis.

When they saw us walking in to the pavilion door, they smiled and waved like usual. If they knew, which I'm sure they did, they didn't show any alarm or remorse.

But actually walking in was a different story. As soon as we popped in the room, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. Some familiar faces, such as Tarry and Jamaica, looked disapprovingly at me. Before, I would've called them good friends, the people I would hang out with between classes and laugh about things that didn't make sense. But now they looked like I was a disgrace, and maybe I was, but they didn't need to look at me like that. Others, like Annabeth and Katie, gave us a look of symphony. I knew they wish they could've helped. Percy, on the other hand, took it to a whole new level.

"Look!" He yelled, grasping everyone's attention. He stood on the table, a look of rage in his eyes, "What's ever happened to something I like to call 'manners'? Staring at them like they just sprouted three heads isn't right! It could've happened to anyone, to you, and you have the nerve to do this to them? It's good to know this camp is a true family, guys."

You could've heard a pen drop in the silence that followed. Percy sat back down, locking eyes with me. I smiled at him, thanking him so much. I knew, beside me, Nico must have been too. He nodded in our direction and looked down.

Annabeth got up and walked to us soon after and, without a word, reminded me how to walk. Me and Nicos tables were in the very front near the stage, so we got to walk that much longer in front of everyone.

Luckily, Percy and Annabeth were even more of an influence than we were. Percy was pretty much the king of this camp, he controlled a lot of things and everyone loved him. I guess being the boy of the prophecy about Kronos really rises your popularity. It was hard to believe he saved us from the wrath of Kronos what feels like so long ago. He was easy going, cool, and loved life. Annabeth was the smartest girl in camp, everyone looked at her as the girl of knowledge. If she was sponsoring something, it must have been a good choice. With both of them on our side, I felt more confident in front of camp.

Annabeth reassuringly smiled at me as she walked away from my table. I sat in front of my plate and looked down. I sneaked a glance at Nico who was at the table across from me. His deep brown eyes were locked on me, and I smiled to show him I was ok. He smiled too, and that's when Chiron cleared his throat on the stage.

"Anyway," he began, breaking the awkward silence, "tonight after dinner we'll be having a campfire, like usual. Also, I expect respect for everyone in this camp. Percy's right, we are a family and we will treat each other as family. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nodded and looked down, ashamed probably. If I was them, I wouldn't be to happy with myself either.

Dinner ran smoothly once again. Everyone got in a line to scrape some food off there plates for the gods and we, thank goodness, were surrounded by friends who cared. They talked about how those people were jerks then quickly changed the subject to something else.

Me and all our friends decided a campfire might be a good thing for us. I realized at least Percy, Annabeth, The Stolls, Katie, Will, and even Clarisse stood by us. We sat at the campfire that night, laughed, and pretended nothing was wrong. Of course, we had a lot more problems coming to us and even then, I knew it, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Demi gods lives are never perfect, it was obvious. All I could hope for was the fates to be on our side.

**The following chapter has been officially dedicated to Fowlmaniac for being a wonderful fan! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy the chapter and do me a huge favor by reviewing? Thanks!**

Thalias pov

Summer came and went pretty quickly and now fall was here. More accurately, September. Me and Nico were at his cabin after school, him helping me with my algebra. Sometimes it felt so normal, then I looked around. I was in a cabin decked out in black, there was a worship worthy statue of Hades in the corner, and there were monsters howling in the woods. Oh yeah, and I was pregnant with a baby that those monsters wanted to maul. Which in return would kill me. Uh huh.

Being four and a half months pregnant now, I had a small bump on my stomach that, at least I thought, was cute. That bump reminds me of my responsibilities and filled me with love each time I caught a glimpse. As soon as Nico saw it for the first time, he was so happy. He rubbed his hand over the hill, making sure it wasn't his imagination. Yesterday, we even drew a smiley face on it, bringing it to life. I still have light black marks on my stomach from where some of the Crayola marker wouldn't come off, I didn't want to rub to hard. I still haven't jumped in maternity clothes yet, I don't know how happy I'll be when that day comes, mostly old t-shirts. They're comfortable and sat nicely on the small bump that's formed. I didn't care now, all of the people here now I could call friends.

Everyone left before I started showing, so I guess it was a good thing. The next time everyone comes back for Christmas, I'll be almost 8 months pregnant. I can't see this small bump becoming gigantic, but I knew it would probably happen.

"So X equals 72?" I asked, still a little skeptical.

"Exactly. You earn one kiss," He answered, leaning over the kitchen island between us. One right answer equals one kiss, its been like that ever since we started dating, almost 2 years ago. Maybe that's why I have good grades, because of kissing. I'm sure Chiron would love to hear about that.

He kissed me lightly and pulled back, looking at his phone. "Hey, we have to be at the infirmary in ten minutes for the ultrasound," he announced.

"So I guess we should be leaving," I added, getting up and stretching. At least sitting up and down was something I was allowed to do. Lately, everyone's been freaking out when I do anything. Nico cooks dinner and cleans for me, which is a good thing. But at school, I'm not allowed to give out papers, get things on the top shelf, or anything because of all my classmates, Nico, and Chiron. I guess I should be appreciative, but its just annoying.

If you didn't know, all demigods staying during the school months have to take classes with Chiron or Mr. D. Honestly, I think there harder than any real school could be, but how could I know? Me nor Nico have anyone to go home to and a boarding school doesn't sound like to much fun. I would rather stay here at my home during my senior year. Not only that, but a pregnant girl going to a new boarding school? At least the people here understand and accept it.

I turned off all the lights while Nico grabbed his jacket. Here in September, it was rainy and cool most of the time. Nico was always complaining of how cold he was, even when it 70 degrees. Being the son of Hades probably makes your blood a little cooler than others. Me, on the other hand, was always hot. What could I say, I had lighting in me.

The infirmary wasn't to far from the cabins, probably so people could conveniently visit or be transported. We made it there five minutes before we were suppose to, but Amanda was already ready for me. The ultra sound machine sat beside a normal infirmary bed and the gel was ready for applying.

Amanda was, obviously, a daughter of Apollo and was really nice. By day, she was my friend. By night, my OBGYN. She had sandy blond hair that was really straight and went down to her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes shined with compassion and she always wore casual clothes. T-shirts and jeans were her specialty. Today she was dressed in a grey v-neck that hung off her body a little and dark wash skinny jeans.

"Hey Thalia, Nico. I set up early, I was bored with only Caitlyn and Jackson in the cabin," she explained, patting the chair. I eagerly sat down while Nico took a seat next to me. We were both anxious, today we would find out if it was a boy or a girl.

"I bet your ready for today," she sing-songed, laughing.

"You know it!" I said enthusiastically. My dad that when we found out the gender, we could begin decorating the babies room. All expenses paid by the gods. And it would be nice to know if I was having a boy or a girl, just for my own selfish reasons.

All three of us jumped into a conversation about school while she prepped me for the ultrasound. If you just heard us, you wouldn't be able to tell she was rubbing gel all over my bump and taking the x-ray tool in her hand. More like three teenagers in a pizza place, laughing about there history teachers bald spot.

Nico grabbed my hand and I held on, flashing him a smile. Of course, he sent one right back. He, oddly enough, loved coming with me to these things. He hasn't missed one since I dragged him to the first one.

When she began rubbing the tool over me I laughed like usual. I was so ticklish even though the coldness of the gel did help. Every time this happened, Nico and Amanda would laugh too, unable to stop themselves. I guess it was funny, even if slightly embarrassing.

"Alright, so there's your babies head," she said as she pointed to a large circle to the side. Oh, and there's his little feet," she cooed, not even flinching when she said 'his'.

"Ummmm did you say 'his'?" Nico asked, giving Amanda a goofy smile.

Amanda laughed, "Yes, I did. That's what it seems like to me. You see this," she directed to the babies waist area, "there's something there. Looks like boy parts to me. I'm about 95 % sure about this, remember, I'm new. But I did a lot of research about this with the help of the Athena cabin. I'm almost sure it's a boy-"

"Oh yes, I believe it is a boy," a voice interrupted by the door. Apollo and Chiron stepped in. Apollo, the speaker, shot us his signature goofy grin and nodded. Chiron looked happy as usual, showing Apollo around I guessed.

"Hey dad!" Amanda greeted, smiling. Apollo came over to us to hug Amanda and shake Nicos hand. He smiled and waved at me, avoiding a hug since there was goop on my stomach.

"Like I was saying," he continued after greetings were exchanged, "that's a boy. A healthy little boy who smells terribly of demigod. Good job Amanda."

"Thanks dad, its kinda hard to tell since his legs in the way," she replied, smiling even wider since being praised. Standing near each other, you could tell Apollo and Amanda were closely related. They had the same flashy smile, the same sandy blond hair, and the same look of unreasonable joy in there eyes.

Before they could get in a detailed doctor conversation, I interrupted, "So were having a baby boy? A little boy…"

Nico squeezed my hand and I squeezed back, turning around to look at him. I guess he stood up while I was turned around because now he stood over me. He kissed my head and whispered so no one else could hear, "We created a little boy."

I shuddered at the proximity of his voice. No one noticed, the other three were to deep into a conversation about our sons life story. Of course, no it all Apollo kept rubbing it in the faces of the others he was the god of prophecies. But I didn't get to caught up in the conversation because of the sudden pair of lips on mine. I kissed him back, thrilled at my life right now. I was surrounded by caring friends/gods/directors and I had a perfectly healthy son according to Apollo. I couldn't be happier.

Nico pulled away and we noticed all eyes on us. "Ummmm anyway, who wants to hear the heartbeat?" Amanda asked, looking around the room. Chiron had come and joined the circle now forming around the bed. We all nodded.

She wiped off all the gel, leaving my stomach feeling cool and sticky. She then put some sticker things on both sides of my bump. It was silent for a moment as she moved back to her monitor, pressing some buttons, then a slow, steady heartbeat filled the room. I could tell Apollo was proud of his daughter for knowing how to do this, even though she always said how easy it was.

"Is it suppose to be that slow?" Nico asked as a concerned parent. I looked between Amanda and Apollo, wondering who would answer the call.

Amanda looked at Apollo and smiled, urging him on. Clearing his throat, he replied, "It's totally normal, I promise."

We both sighed, relieved, and I decided now would be a good time to rub my stomach. I felt the side Amanda told me was where his head was and tried to imagine really stroking his face. I then moved over to his teeny little feet, pretending to move his toes around.

Everyone was looking at me, but I didn't care. I was sure it wasn't in a what-the-Hades-is-she-doing kinda way. More of a Awwwww-that's-so-cute-and-sweet kinda way. Nico was behind me playing with my hair when Apollo broke the silence.

"You guys will be great parents. Your asking questions in concern, your showing affection, and your in love," he mentioned, touched. We both blushed, but a thought popped in to my head.

I wondered if my mom ever did that to me when she was pregnant. Did she ask questions, get filled with love each time she saw he belly? Or was she bitter because Zeus was gone? The second option was probably the truest. But I couldn't help thinking of my beautiful mother, stroking her large stomach as she watched TV or something so normal.

I knew Nicos mom probably did, from Nicos few memories of her, she seemed so sweet and motherly. It hurt me when I heard my dad killed her, almost killed me inside. I couldn't help notice the pain in Nicos face when he told the sad story. It still haunts me about my father today…

I was jerked back in to reality when Amanda spoke, "I thought I should mention your sons sideways in your stomach right now. It's apparently really normal, so don't take it the wrong way. By the time its your due date it should be turned back downwards. But if not, you'll have to have a c-section. But don't worry, I honestly believe its fine."

We nodded, even though that was kinda nerve racking. I didn't want a c-section, I wanted a natural birth, minus Apollo's needle-less epidural.

Everyone soon scattered out of the infirmary. Apollo read his pager, groaned, said goodbye, then was gone in a matter of seconds. After congratulating us and announcing we should start buying baby things, Chiron left too. Me and Nico stayed behind a little longer than usual to help Amanda clean up. It was the least we could, her doing all of this work for free.

When everything was as it should be, all three of us walked out together, laughing about what Ryan did in class today. Being courteous for once, Nico asked, "Hey, Amanda, do you want to come over for dinner tonight? It's taco night in the Hades cabin!"

She laughed and replied, "I would love to but I can't. I already made dinner plans with Casey, Samantha and Jackson."

She looked truly sorry, but it was okay with us. Since Amanda was dating Casey and Samantha, Jackson, we figured it was a double date. She promised another time and then was gone. Me and Nico were then alone again, walking hand in hand in the Autumn night. The sun was barely visible over the horizon, casting a luminous light on camp. I sounded like a girl right then, but I didn't care. Especially since, beside me, Nico said the same thing.

"Shizballs," except he didn't use a nice word like shizballs, "I should just carry my camera everywhere with me. This is definitely a Kodak moment. Were holding hands under a beautiful sunset." Wow. Now who's the girl?

"I must ask. How would you get a picture of me and you holding hands under a sunset if your involved in the picture?" I asked with mock wonder.

He rolled his eyes and didn't answer, just kept walking along. It didn't matter though, we were already back to my cabin. I took a seat on the padded porch swing, patting to where Nico should sit. He smiled and sat closely, putting his arm around me.

This is, for both of us, our favorite seat. The one time I suggested maybe Nico should get one, he just gave me a look of 'your crazy'. Apparently it just 'wouldn't be the same as good 'ole Patty'. Yep, he names inanimate objects. And I'm the weird one.

Sometimes, he would come over with his guitar and I knew it was time for practice. There he would sit and sing on Patty (that sounds weird), entranced in his own sound. He was a brilliant guitar player so I would sit by the window and listen, amazed. If he wanted to, he would have a chance in Hollywood. But, because he's Nico, he would rather live the good life. Living in a small town, having a family, and retiring right there to watch his grandkids grow up. I agreed with him, that would beat fame and nearly 10 divorces.

Suddenly, I felt something stir inside me, and I jumped. For a minute I forgot I was pregnant and I immediately started mentally freaking out. I thought I had some strange disease where your spleen tries jumping out of your body. But then I relaxed when I remembered about my little boy. This all happened in a matter of two seconds. Nico was looking at me weird and I took my excitement out on him.

Hitting him on the shoulder I shouted, "He-He moved! I felt him move."

"Really? That's amazing," he laughed, placing his hand over my stomach, hoping for more movement. It was pretty weird. Usually after I hit him, he would wince and complain for about five minutes. I guess that raised his excitement by a lot.

Amazingly, as if the baby sensed his dads presence, he moved again, earning cold chills from me.

"Whoa," Nico muttered, shocked and so excited. I almost started crying right there, seeing him so utterly thrilled. Tears of happiness! Don't freak.

"Nico, he's real. He's not our imagination," I whispered, Nico putting his forehead to mine.

"I know," he whispered equally as quiet. I pulled myself up to his lips and kissed him passionately. I know, this was always happening. There was hardly a time when my lips weren't attached to his. I just…I loved him so much and I knew he felt the same.

"You know what I think?" I questioned after we pulled ourselves apart.

"What would that be?"

"I think he's moving because he's hungry," I answered, a smirk on my face.

He stood up, took my hand, and pulled me up. "Last one to my cabin is a rotten egg," he joked.

"Oh, you know I can't run!" I laughed as he sprinted down the stairs and onto his porch in about 10 seconds. But at the moment, I didn't even care. I just wanted tacos!


	11. Chapter 10

Nicos pov 

October 21st. It's commonly known as Halloween, but it also happened to be the day me and Thalia first got together.

_Flashback…_

Me and Thalia were happily celebrating our favorite holiday, Halloween, on the couch in the Hades cabin. I wasn't to sure of our status at the time, but I asked her over anyway. All I knew was that I loved being with her and, hey, it was a great day already. Thalia would make it perfect.

The last couple months we had been kissing some, kinda like friends with benefits. I wanted it to be more than that, but I was to chicken to ask. I did like what we had, kissing and never having to worry about rejection. Yet, I knew it couldn't stay like this, I had to make the first move.

Before she came I had popped two bags of popcorn, tuned to the Sci-Fi channel (who happened to be having a scary movie marathon) and made sure I looked fantastic. Which was pretty easy, but, you know…

We started out on separate sides of the love seat but, by ten, we were right beside each other, cuddling and laughing. It was so natural, like this is where I've been waiting to be my whole life. I remember stroking her soft, black hair while she played with my hands. Soon enough we were kissing, and I knew it was time.

I pulled away and breathed, "Be my girlfriend, I promise you won't regret it." Thinking back, it seemed a little dramatic.

She laughed. I knew my face broke because I was holding back tears. I know, manly. But she quickly added, "Oh, no, no, Nico. I meant I thought you would never ask. Yes, I will be girlfriend if you'll be my boyfriend."

"Well that's usually how it works."

That night we fell asleep on the couch, holding each other. I had never slept better.

_Flashback over…_

And tonight, even though our little bump was quickly growing, we were celebrating two years and starting something new with our lives. Since Thalia was about six months pregnant, we both knew it wouldn't be safe to go beyond camp borders. So, instead, we settled for a dinner made by our friends on the beach.

They insisted to help us celebrate our anniversary but is keeping it a surprise. All I know is there's sand and water involved.

I was in my cabin getting ready for the big night, starting in only twenty minutes. I had just got home from my job in the city as a waiter at Chiken Palace. I had on a black polo shirt halfway tucked into my black skinny jeans. A white t-shirt was visible underneath, but otherwise I was covered in blackness. I had my hair styled in that modern way everyone's doing now. Black, swooped my forehead but never got in my eyes. Just your average sexy son of Hades.

I made a checklist in my head of the three c's I would need on a normal date night _cell, camera, condom… _now where do I put these things so they're not to noticeable. Well screw the condom, I don't think I'll be needing that one, if I get some tonight or not. My camera and cell phone fit snugly in my back pocket, but it worked. My only other option was to carry a purse, but that would've been weird.

Sooner than I thought it was time to leave and pick up Thalia. Since her cabin was about a whole three feet away, it took nearly 5 seconds to make it to her porch. I knocked and stepped back a little while I heard her on the other side fumbling with the lock.

Finally, she stepped out with a smile. She looked like a dream, only something you found in magazines. She had a black, silk dress on that went to mid-thigh and washed over her tummy. It had a v-neck that showed off the tan from this summer and her bigger than usual boobs. Her hair was newly cut so that it sat on her shoulders and her bangs neatly trimmed. She glowed like an angel and I couldn't tell if it was because she was pregnant or if she just looked that amazing. Maybe both.

"Wow, Thalia, you look perfect," I muttered, star struck. She smiled and blushed.

"Thank you. You look fantastic. It's hard to believe you picked that one out yourself," She laughed. "Happy anniversary, baby."

"Happy anniversary," I said as I kissed her. We pulled away and she closed her door behind her. I took her hand and we walked to the beach to see just what those friends of ours set up. As we went, we reminisced about the good times. From the time we met that night at my old school to yesterday. A lot had happened in that time, but I wouldn't change a thing.

Finally, out of the shadows, we saw a table with a lantern burning in the middle. As we got closer, I saw the table was circular with a white table cloth draped over it. It was set for two, topped off with a bouquet of flowers and menus. It was cliché, with the beach in the background and the moon directly over us. But it was sweet and perfect for tonight's occasion. We threw our shoes off at where the sand met the grass and headed for the table.

Right off the bat, Thalia picked up the bouquet. On it, was a message, "To one of our favorite couples. Hope you have a fabulous anniversary and a even better life with one another," She read, smiling. Everyone had signed there name underneath the message.

I pulled a chair out for Thalia and she gratefully took it, kissing my cheek as I did. I then ran back over to take my own and opened the menu.

_Appetizer: Pantzarosalata _

_Entrée: Oven Baked Lamb with Potatoes_

_Desert: Baklava _

_Drinks: Grape Juice_

Well aren't our friends just the best? Me and Thalia were always telling them how we loved the traditional Greek foods, and this was all Greek. Pantzarosalata was just a really long word for beetroot salad. Baklava was a pastry the gods always made in Olympus that was filled with nuts. And grape juice? Well, I could only guess it was a substitute for wine since Thalia can't have alcohol. Oh yeah, and were underage.

"So what are you getting?" Thalia laughed, looking up from behind her menu.

"Hmmmm its hard to choose. But I think oven baked lamb with potatoes," I replied, chuckling.

"I think I will too."

While waiting for someone to give us our food, I realized what a beautiful night it was. The sun had set about thirty minutes ago so the moon was just making its appearance over the ocean. It wasn't windy, so everything stayed in its right place. Thank goodness, I don't think my hair could've handled otherwise. It wasn't to cold or anything, maybe 70 degrees or so. And, of course, Thalia was sitting across from me. Another perfect Halloween night. I could only see the city right now. Kids in costume running down sidewalks with there jack-o-lanterns while parents chased after them. I couldn't believe I would be there in a few years.

"So the baby furniture was delivered today," Thalia announced, smiling. When she said 'delivered', I knew she didn't mean in boxes. Zeus probably sent it down already put together. Talk about daddies girl.

"Really? How does it look?" I asked, grasping her hand from across the table.

"Pretty good. You know me, interior designer to be," she sarcastically said, "But I was hoping you would come over after anyway. I want to show you a few things."

Is it weird that that totally turned me on? Before I could say anything our friend, Bryan, walked up. He looked like a waiter in a really classy restaurant with black dress pants, a white button up shirt, and a black tie. I wanted to tell he looked spiffy, but I decided that might ruin the moment. He had two wine glasses on a flat black tray.

"Hi guys, hope you are having a great night," he greeted as if he didn't know us. "I'm guessing a special occasion?"

Thalia looked at me and, through our silent conversations, we decided to play along. "Yep," she answered, "Our two year anniversary."

"Wow, congratulations! And congratulations on the new addition on the way too."

"What new addition?" I asked with a dumb look on my face. All three of us had to fight to hold back the laughter, but we managed to do it.

"He's kidding. Thank you," Thalia smiled and Bryan nodded, setting both glasses on the table.

"So can I get you started on an appetizer and get your orders in?" He asked, taking his little writing pad out. "I suggest the Pantzarosalata and the Baked Lamb with Potatoes. They both really make a good meal."

I almost laughed again, but got out, "Sure, that's what we'll take."

He pretended to write something on the tablet then promised our food would be out soon. As Bryan walked away, me and Thalia shared a looked that said wow-what-great-and-insane-friends-we-have.

They didn't lie about the meal being quick, our appetizer came out nearly five minutes later. Not only was it quick, it was so good. I didn't know who was back there cooking, but they must have been top notch chefs. Either that or really good at reading directions.

When Bryan came back, he refilled our grape juices and gave us our entrée, lamb and potatoes. Most people wouldn't think _Greek, _when they heard lamb and potatoes. But, believe it or not, it was a traditional 'Sunday' meal. That's originally where it came from. Maybe you weren't surprised, but I know I was when I found out.

Anyway, it was even better than our appetizer. I praised myself for being a pretty good chef, but I don't think I even made it this good. It was perfectly baked, as if they've made a billion times. There was some kind of glaze over the skin that had a spicy kick to it.

"Whoa, this is really good," Thalia declared, "Do you know who's cooking this stuff?"

"I was thinking the same thing. But, no, I don't know," I replied. We dropped the subject and started being our free spirited selves. We were playing with our food, making fun of the seagulls, and laughing at whatever the other was doing. I guess time flies when your having fun, because here came Bryan with his black tray again.

When he saw we were done, he took both plates and sat three more plates down. Two had a pastry looking thing on it with nuts falling out both sides and a glaze dripped carefully over it. It looked so good, even in my extremely full state. The other was covered so we weren't able to see what was inside. Of course, I already knew but Thalia was confused.

"Hope you have a wonderful desert. The third one is a gift from the chef," He winked quite obviously at me and Thalia shot me a look. I sighed and tried to smile charmingly at Thalia, but it didn't work. I guess Bryan knew he messed up somehow, because he left without another word but a smile in my direction. Now it was time.

"Hmmm I w-wonder what this could be," I stammered. I have to admit, I was pretty nervous.

I opened up the lid and there it was, the open tiny red box I had purchased a few days ago. Inside was a glistening diamond ring. It took my whole months income plus more from my dad, but I did it because I knew she would love it. The band was silver with a large diamond in the middle and two little ones on each side. I glanced at Thalia and I could tell she was shocked. But what I didn't know was if she was holding back tears of joy or sadness. I hoped, for my sake, joy.

With shaking hands I took the box, got on one knee beside her chair, and grabbed her hand. She was taking big breaths and nervously laughing.

"So here we are. Were seventeen and I'm in the midst of proposing to you. But, I want you to know, this doesn't mean we have to get married next month or next year. This ring is to say I love you and one day, when we're ready, I'll happily marry you. But, Thalia, I don't want you to think I'll ever leave. When the going gets tough, I'll be there holding your hand. And this ring symbolizes that. So Thalia, will you m-marry me?" I stumbled through the little speech my mind made up earlier. It was hard for me to get all my thoughts together

At first, I didn't know what she would say. She looked confused, just staring at me, so I almost peed my pants. What if she said no? Would we ever be the same? Before I could have a stroke, Thalia replied, "Yes, Nico."

I wasn't sure I heard her right, did she say yes? Like she could read my thoughts, she nodded. I quickly got up, dusted myself off and kissed her with all the love in the world. I pulled away before an all out make-out session could happen and became aware of clapping and hooting from a distance. Over by the trees, our friends stood in a line with big smiles. I turned away to see tears falling from her eyes. Later she would blame them on hormones, but I could see how happy she was. I wiped the tears from her eyes then slid the ring on her left hand ring finger. She sat back and admired it as I stood above, admiring this moment in general.

"This if beautiful, Nico. How could you afford this?" She asked, still holding me close.

"It doesn't matter, when I saw it I knew it was perfect," I replied, smiling down at her.

"It's amazing. I love you," she said, kissing me again. We forgot about our deserts and left as soon as we had recovered from the moment. We walked with my arm around her waist and her hand pretty close to my crotch.

As soon as we got to her cabin, she closed the door and asked, "Is it okay if I show you the babies room tomorrow? We can do something else right now," she whispered. Without replying I kissed her and we immediately melted into each others lips. Some things just don't need a reply.

**Awwwww Thalias pregnant and they're engaged. Please review and tell me what you thought. **


	12. Chapter 11

**This next chapter I have to dedicate to no-percabeth-is-no-life. They're the one who gave me the idea for this chapter so thank you! I hope your reading this and I made your idea come alive. Anyway, I'm not going to force you to review but I would reeeeeeally like it if you did. **

**You all know how much I love OneRepublic, but I am not Ryan Tedder. Sorry, I don't own them or their music. **

Thalias pov 

"Oh Thalia, your so adorable!" I heard a familiar voice call. I looked to where the sound came from and couldn't help but smile. I staggered forward while Annabeth came to me a little faster. She hugged me when she reached me, but she was careful not to squeeze to hard. Gods, sometimes it feels like I could explode at any time.

"Awwwww I try," I laughed, "I missed you a lot, you know?"

"Oh, I know, I'm just missable. But I missed you too. I know we Iris messaged and all, but it's not the same. Let me see the ring," she demanded. I gave her my left hand and she smiled. "How cute," she chuckled.

"Let me see yours," I repeated, grabbing her hand. It had a silver-ish band that resembled her eyes and a huge diamond smack in the center. That's right, she was engaged too and was steadily planning her and Percy's big day. Me and Nico, on the other hand, were to busy planning some other things.

So you might be wondering why me and Annabeth are having a random reunion. It was December 20th and everyone who showed up for Christmas break was coming today. That included most of camp, so the area around my old tree was crowded with people having these same types of reunions. Of course, I didn't see any other engaged girls, one of whom was pregnant, but you get the jist.

Oh, yes, and I should probably give you a detailed description of how I looked at eight months pregnant. Well, not good, I can give you that. My belly was so big, I could no longer see my feet. And speaking of my feet, they were swollen so badly some days I had to wear sandals even though it was 30 degrees. My belly button popped out of my stomach so you could easily see it through every shirt I wore. And I'm not even going to get into how I felt 5 out of 7 days a week. So you could say pregnancy wasn't my favorite experience in the world. But I always felt better when I thought about our son and after getting him out of me.

In the midst of reuniting with Annabeth, I almost forgot Nico was standing beside me until Annabeth laughed, "Hey, Nico. How's life?"

Well I could've answered that for him. Pregnancy wasn't treating him to well either. I was moody, constantly having him get things for me, and I was always hot or cold on affection. Sometimes I wanted him so bad and then the next day we would barely kiss. Luckily though, he kept through on his promise of being there for me. "Pretty good, newly engaged, having a baby. Yep, all good."

Out of nowhere, Percy came up pulling three suitcases behind him. Two looked like they weren't to challenging for him but the third he struggled a little with. He was pulling it while the three of us just watched. I guess one of us should've helped, but hey, I'm pregnant.

He finally stopped, panting, and looked up at Annabeth. She gave him a sheepish smile as he hissed, "Would you like to tell me what you packed in that thing?"

"Well clothes, blueprints, weapons, armor, gifts, ummm-"

She was interrupted by Percy, "How the Hades did you get all of that in this thing?"

"It's enchanted Seaweed Brain," she sighed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Here, I'll help you get them to our cabins. Thalia, I'll be over soon to talk about your baby shower."

"Ka- Wait! What!" I exclaimed, I didn't know we were having a baby shower.

But she didn't respond. She picked up her enchanted suitcase, easily I might add, and walked down the hill coolly. Me and Nico snickered as Percy stormed down the hill mumbling incoherent things.

As soon as they left, I could feel the stares on me, on our baby. I guess they just noticed the giant pregnant girl and her baby daddy standing underneath her old tree. They knew I would look like this but they stare anyway? Gods, again, sometimes people can be jerks.

Connor, Travis, and Katie came over to us, to ease the moment I guessed. Which was okay with me. Connor and Travis mostly talked to Nico even though they both gave me gentle hugs. Me and Katie talked about the baby and how I was feeling, which was nice. Turns out she knew a lot of remedies for things.

But soon the crowd had died down to go back to there cabins and unpack. The three amigos left as well, leaving me, Nico, and a few younger kids still standing there. They must have been freshman, maybe sons of Apollo and Hephaestus. It shouldn't of surprised me, but they stared and whispered to each other so obviously. Nico gave them his signature death glare, being the son of Hades, he was pretty good. But not as good as me. I sent them my best glare and they all shrunk back, directing there eyes on something other than me. Nico laughed and led me down the hill, back to the Zeus cabin.

Nico had moved in just a couple weeks ago and we were still getting use to it. Of course, Nico could go back home to the Hades cabin anytime he wanted, but he didn't that often. All his stuff was here anyway, so there was nothing really interesting about the now empty cabin. Waking up EVERYDAY next to Nico was different, but pleasantly so. I didn't feel alone like I usually did. I guess being in the Huntresses for so long got me use to being around people constantly. Now I could fall back in to the habit.

When we got inside I sighed. When Nico moved in, all his stuff came with him along with the baby things. Everything just found its way in the den, between boxes to action figures to baby clothes. Nico promised me he would clean it up, but I haven't seen him relocate one thing. But I wasn't going to worry about it right now.

We both pushed through the mess and took a seat on the couch. I found myself in his arms like usual, just holding me. He put his chin on my shoulder and looked sideways at me. It didn't matter how frustrated I was with him, he could always get me with those deep brown eyes. Inside, I could see how he's technically 83. They looked like they had been around for ages, seeing things no one should ever see. Going through things no one deserves to go through. I could see why, sometimes, he gets randomly depressed. I'll never understand something's about him, but when I look him in the eye, I'm not sure I want to.

"Thalia," he muttered, moving his head to my neck. I wasn't sure why he was doing this, all I knew was I didn't mind.

"Nico," I half moaned as he kissed and nipped at my neck. I never believed one man could make me feel so damn amazing. Now look at me.

You could say I fell hard.

He moved to my lips and I crashed my tongue I his mouth. Hehe, I made him moan quite loud. These were the times I was glad I had no brothers or sisters. Well, Jason, but that's a whole other story…

Anyway, we kept this up until I heard a loud knock on the door. I pulled away and groaned, making myself get up. Nico popped up automatically then pulled me up. I gave him a kiss on the cheek as a universal thank you, and went to answer the door. Standing there was Annabeth, Katie, and Juniper.

Juniper greeted, "Your baby shower specialist are here!"

I almost groaned again but, after figuring I would got slugged, forced a smile instead. I let them in and Nico sighed, "My time to leave! Bye, babe, see you soon."

He kissed me as he left, grabbed his jacket, and was gone. Now there was only me and my best friends.

"Wow, this looks nice," Annabeth snickered as she sat her coat on the back of the loveseat. Her and Katie sat there while Juniper came to sit by me on the sofa.

"Hey, Nico just moved in and the gods just keep sending us baby things. And I'm not that concerned about how the place looks," I grumbled, rolling my eyes for dramatic effect.

"Yeah, I understand," Annabeth laughed. "So we've planned a baby shower for you."

"Yes, that would explain this meeting. So, ummmm, what's gonna happen?" I asked. Looking back, that probably wasn't a good idea. All three explained, each one cutting in to give more detail. I found out that its at the Big House on December 26th, everyone's invited. It starts at 10am and ends at 1pm. I'll get gifts! Yeah, that's pretty much all I cared about.

"So do you know what your naming him yet?" Katie asked, "It would be cute to do something about his name at the shower."

I thought back to me and Nicos conversations about this. Of course, we've put quite a lot of thought into it. "We've talked about Maddox, Roman, Shiloh, or Maverick. And something special about his family or are Greek heritage for the middle name. Nothing too specific."

"Those names are really cool. I especially like Roman or Shiloh," Juniper added, shaking her head in agreement with herself. I laughed because I did too. "Annabeth, you must know the meanings of these names."

Annabeth made a mean face, but you could tell she did. "Roman means of Rome, obviously. Shiloh means peaceful. Maverick means wildly independent. And Maddox means son of the lord."

We burst out laughing when we heard 'son of the lord'. just imagining Nico as a lord…Neither me nor Nico are 'lords', so it wont be that. "I like Maverick or Shiloh," I said when we recovered.

We talked a while longer about names when I realized, we had nothing planned. The house was a mess, the babies name was a mystery, and not me or Nico were ready to bring a baby in the world. I was about to have a major freak out when Annabeth brought me back to reality.

"I almost forgot, you've never showed us the baby room!" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and held my arms out, asking for help. Juniper answered the call and pulled me up as my back popped. She looked a little worried, but it felt amazing.

Annabeth and Katie were already in the room by the time me and Juniper made it. Each time I walked in, I had to smile.

Our little boys room was flawless, polar opposite from the rest of the house. The theme was the sky because of so many reasons. My dad was the ruler of the sky, me and Nico loved to look at stars, it reminded me of my time as a Huntress and it reminded him of Bianca. All in one little room. I hoped the sky became important to our son as well.

The color scheme was brown, green and yellow. Underneath the base board, the wall was neatly striped in all of those colors. Above the baseboard, it was painted a light yellow, like the moon on some nights. The crib sat to the side in the corner by the window. It was stained, dark brown wood. It had a brown quilt with a light yellow moon on it. On the edges was the yellow and green stripes again. It looked professionally made even though it was made by our friends at the Hephaestus cabin. As a matter of fact, every piece of furniture in here was made by them. To the rocking chair by the door, to the dresser on the other side of the room, to the changing table on the other side of the window. There were toys packed away in a cubby on the right side of the door plus more just sitting around. All gifts from gods and friends alike. Pictures hung on the wall, lamps sat on desks, and a green curtain hung on the window. It was hard to believe me and Nico designed this ourselves.

"Whoa, this is incredible," Katie gasped. I explained everything to all of them about why it was like this and I think it made it even better.

But before I knew it, they all said they had to leave. Apparently they had missed camp and wanted to fulfill there needs to explore it. Whatever they say. So now I was alone in my cabin for the first time in a while. Like I said, I didn't like being alone. It was okay every now and then, but I couldn't handle it today. I decided to take a walk.

The day was really cold. The bitter wind bit through my clothes and light snow fell from the sky, so I could tell Mr. D shut down the weather barrier. At that moment, though, I didn't care. I had a coat and a hoodless sweatshirt on plus my added flab kept me a little warmer. And I wasn't the only one who didn't mind the cold. People stood outside their cabins, walked around with old friends, and tried to have a small snowball fight even though little snow was on the ground. Of course, they looked at me as I passed with my hands on my stomach. I was pretty good at ignoring people, but this was getting a little out of hand. Before I could burst, I walked to the ocean where no one was.

I have to admit, it was colder here than anywhere else at camp. I stayed away from the water to prevent hypothermia but continued to walk. I thought about how these past eight months had gone so far. The pregnancy wasn't to bad, I could handle all the stuff that came physically. But the other stuff, it was harder than expected. It would be so easy to blame Nico for everything. He didn't wear a condom like he should've, he didn't help me prepare for the baby, he just ignores all the stares. He could at least tell them to back off or he'll send them to the underworld.

I didn't want to be mad at him. When you got past those things, he was perfect. Supportive, sweet, caring, loving…perfect. As I was assuring myself of this, I suddenly smelled smoke. I looked up and saw a shore I wasn't to familiar with. The trees snaked forward closer to the edge and I almost worried I was out of camp borders. I was about to turn around and go back, but then I heard a familiar cough.

_What would he be doing here? _

I followed the sound and the smell to a small entry way in a shady area. that's when I saw my worst fears. Sitting in a chair, a guitar in one hand and a cigarette in his other, was Nico.

When he saw me, his eyes got wide and he quickly tried to de-flame the disgusting thing. "To late!" I yelled, "I already seen you! Why would you do that? That's sick and your going to be a dad. You can't be smoking! And what is this place anyway? I can't remember you ever showing me this secret hideaway."

"Well what would a secret hideaway be if I told you? And did you ever think I might be smoking because I'm going to be a dad? Do you know how hard it is to deal with a pregnant fiancé, gong to school, cooking, cleaning, and then trying to settle everything for a baby we shouldn't be having?" He shouted back, his stress breaking him.

Oh, two could play at that game, "Do YOU know how hard it is to be pregnant. To never sleep because there's something inside that's kicking you all f***ing night. To be responsible for another life. To never be able to drink or smoke because, if I did it could cause birth defects? I don't think you do, idiot. And then there's you. Cleaning? Yeah, right. Have you seen our cabin lately? All your s*** is sitting on the ground and you don't have any need to clean it up. And, of course, our baby will be here in a month and the cabin is a disaster, we have no name mapped out, and we're not near ready!"

"Oh you have it so bad. You have no idea how many times I want to yell and f***ing run away! You are extremely moody! But I don't because I love you and I made a promise. But if I'm so unhelpful, why am I even here?"

"You know what? You can leave anytime you want. Screw you," I shouted as I stormed out of whatever that thing was. I was so mad, the only thing that ran through my mind was curses and horrible things I wanted to do to that boy.

I made it back to civilization and you could tell I was mad from far away. The only one stupid enough to approach me was Percy, which was predictable.

"Go away," I hissed when he walked up.

"Thals, what's wrong. You know you want to talk about it," he smiled. In reply I gave a big, fake smile back then kicked him in the shins. As he was hunched over I walked around him and didn't look back. I know he cares about me and only wanted what was best, but I wanted to be alone to sit and steam.

I slammed my cabin door shut and didn't even bother to turn the lights on. The first thing I did was kick Nicos things out on the porch and, for the first time in a couple weeks, I could walk again.

It was probably about ten when the whole thing hit me. I was to mad to go to dinner, fearing he would be there. I heard Annabeth, Percy, Katie, Grover, Juniper and lots of others knock on my door. Some offering advice and others food. But I never answered.

When the clock struck ten, I was hit by the seriousness of my words. I told him to leave…to not come back. I finally remembered our old pictures, the songs he wrote me, they were all sitting on the mantle. I got up and grabbed them all then sat on the couch. As I sorted through, I was sobbing at all of the memories. I could feel the baby kicking me, maybe saying he was sorry about this and it would be okay. That made me cry even harder.

It had to of been two hours of looking at these mementos, remembering the moment each picture was taken, the lyrics' true meaning. All of a sudden, I heard footsteps on my porch. I almost screamed for Annabeth to go away, but I didn't want to make it obvious I had been crying. So I sat still and quiet, waiting for something to happen. Finally, I heard soft strumming.

_For those days we felt like a mistake,_

_Those times when loves what you hate,_

_Somehow,We keep marching on _

_Those nights when I couldn't be there,_

_I've made it harder to know that you know,_

_That somehow,We'll keep moving on_

_So many wars we fought,_

_There's so many things were not,_

_But with what we have,_

_I promise you that,_

_We're marching on,(We're marching on)(We're marching on)_

_.For all of the plans we've made,_

_There isn't a flag I'd wave,_

_Don't care if we bend,I'd sink us to swim_

_,We're marching on,(We're marching on)(We're marching on)._

_For those doubts that swirl all around us,_

_For those lives that tear at the seams,_

_We know,We're not what we've seen,_

_For this dance we'll move with each other_

_There ain't no other step than one foot,Right in front of the other_

_Theres so many wars we fought,_

_There's so many things we're not,_

_But with what we have,I promise you that,_

_We're marching on,(We're marching on)(We're marching on)._

_For all of the plans we've made,_

_There isn't a flag I'd wave,_

_Don't care if we bend,I'd sink us to swim,_

_We're marching on,(We're marching on)(We're marching on)._

_Right, right, right, right left__ right,_

_Right, right, right, right left right,_

_Right, right,We're marching on (marchin on)_

_We 'll have the days we break,_

_And we'll have the scars to prove it,_

_We'll have the bonds that we save,_

_But we'll have the heart not to lose it_

_For all of the times we've stopped,_

_For all of the things I'm not_

_We'll put one foot in front of the other,_

_We move like we ain't got no other,_

_We go when we go,We're marching on (marchin on) _

_There's so many wars we fought,_

_There's so many things we're not,_

_But with what we have,I promise you that,_

_We're marching on,(We're marching on)(We're marching on)._

_Right, right, right, right left right,_

_Right, right, right, left, right,_

_Right, right,_

_We're marching , right, right, right left right,_

_Right, right, right, left, right,_

_Right, right,_

_We're marching on._

I knew now who my mystery guest was. I opened the door when he was finished singing and I noticed red, puffy eyes. Tears were streaming down his face and heard the meaning in his voice. It made me start sobbing all over again.

He came close but stopped when he was right beside me. He looked like he wanted to touch me, hold me, so bad, but he didn't. Instead he whispered, "Thals, oh my gods, I'm sorry. I'm just stressed, please forgive me. I don't want to give up what we have."

As a reply, I reached forward and he wrapped me in a hug. I knew I was ruining his shirt, but I didn't care at that moment. All I wanted was to feel his embrace again.

When I could finally talk again, I sputtered, "I'm sorry too. I snapped on you, I blamed you for unfair things."

He didn't reply, just kept holding me. We stayed like that for a long time until I said, "I guess we can move you back in-"

He interrupted, "Tomorrow. Tomorrow we can move everything back the right way. I promise. But for now, let me show you how sorry I am."

His forehead was against mine and I was loving the proximity. I was such a girl, but I didn't care. Gods, I loved him.


	13. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the great reviews! They were all so nice even though downloading my story on the website changed the font and stuff. I changed that though, so its a lot easier to read. So today I was inspired by a little boy at my churches vacation bible school. He was to cute for words! He reminded me a lot of what I want Nico and Thalias baby to look like, so now I have to use him as my inspiration. Now I have a detailed description of there son and a possible name. We'll see where this chapter goes, cause I'm not quite sure. **

Nicos pov

After Thalia bolted out of my hideaway, I felt like-the nicest word I can use for our younger audience- a jerk. The usual Nico would've ran after her and the usual Thalia would've been so happy to see him. But we weren't ourselves. We were some manifestation of ourselves.

If there's a name for feeling mad, sad, stupid and hurt all in one, that's what I would be feeling. I knew Thalia was probably just seeing red, sometimes her temper got a little out of hand.

Instead, I looked down at the cigarette that had started this mess. I had to take my anger out on something, and it was perfect. I took it, along with the rest of the box, and threw it as hard as I could in the ocean. If Percy knew I did that, he would literally kill me but I was beyond caring. Thalia told me to leave and never come back. I might of just lost her, our son, and our future in one two minute fight.

I held back tears as I paced back and forth in the small space. What was I going to do? I was slowly overcoming the anger stage and beginning to want to crawl in a hole and die. _Not now, Nico, _I thought, _We can't start thinking in a depressed way. I will not let that happen. _

I suddenly found my strong man face and really thought about my options. From movies I've watched, I think women like it when we say mushy stuff. Ummmm flowers…Damn, who am I kidding. I needed help from someone who knew things. Annabeth.

I left as I was and started the walk back to camp. It was nearly four, so everyone would be getting ready for dinner in their cabins. I hoped for the best and headed toward the Athena cabin.

When I got around the cabins, everyone stared and pointed at me. I'm sure me and Thalia were just the center of gossip right now. Thalia had probably made an appearance here, steaming while I followed somewhat behind. Oh, and I got her pregnant. Ooops.

I finally found my way to the Athena cabins porch. I knocked loudly and a cute blonde girl, maybe about ten, answered the door. I had never seen her before, so she must of just made it in.

"Hi, can I help you?" She asked with a toothless grin.

I forgot why I was here for a moment and chuckled, "I need to speak to Annabeth."

Her smile faded and turned to a disgusted look, "Your Nico, aren't you?"

"Uhhh yeah," I answered, kinda alarmed. What did I do to her?

"Grace," a voice said from behind, "I got this."

Annabeth popped in the doorway and even she looked angry with me. Gods, woman around here. Grace gave me one more evil glare and disappeared behind the 20 year old woman. I nervously laughed as she took a step out on the porch. She pointed to a chair and I sat, ready for interrogation.

"Nico," she started calmly, "What happened?"

I took a breath and explained exactly what happened. It was pretty embarrassing, but Annabeth didn't seem alarmed, just nodded her head every once and a while.

Once I had gotten to the part of needing her help, I stopped. It was silent a moment before she sighed, "Oh Nico. She's pissed."

That can only mean one thing, "What did she do?"

"Well me and Percy were taking a walk along the cabins and Thalia came out of nowhere. She was mad looking and I _told _Percy to just give her time. But no, he walked up to her and asked her what was wrong and he wouldn't give it up, so she kicked him in the shins. Then she didn't even say anything, just kept walking!"

"S***" I muttered, wishing someone would kick me in the shins. This was not good.

"BUT," she continued and I looked up at her, "there is some hope. She'll cool down after a while. Being pregnant will help the process along with something sentimental between you two. Like an old picture? Then she'll be sad. Your job is to come in when she's like that and do something so sweet and memorable it will wipe away all doubts."

"Yeah, because I'm so good at that," I mumbled, knowing she wouldn't hear me even if I did speak up. She had that thinking face on you only saw Athena kids make. The one where you know to shut up or you'll get pounced.

Her face lit up, like a light bulb was shining above her head, "I got it! You said you played guitar right?"

"Yea-"

"Great! What songs have a special meaning to you two?" she asked with her thinking face again.

"Well we've always liked Green Day and Linkin Park. Ummmm The Script is pretty awesome. Oh and Thalia said that her theme song to her pregnancy was 'Marchin On' by OneRepublic. But noth-" I listed, trying to think about all of the music we listen to, when Annabeth interrupted yet again.

"That's great! 'Marchin On' talks about getting through touch stuff, right? Do you know how to play it on your guitar?"

"Sounds pretty easy. I could probably learn it in a few hours," I replied, starting to get a little hopeful.

'Marchin On' was a special song to both of us. Last week, I played it on my iPod and I showed her how to dance the Italian way. She was laughing and smiling as we twirled around and around the hardwood floor of the Zeus cabin. That's when she confessed about it being her theme song. I was pretty good at memorizing song lyrics…I could do this.

I thanked Annabeth for all her help and sprinted all the way back to my hideaway. Sure, I was panting by the time I reached the door but it gave me that much of a head start. I picked up my guitar and, on my phone, searched for sheet music. There is indeed an app for everything. I finally found it and was relieved it was an easy tune.

While I played the song over and over again, I have to admit, I cried. Okay, more like sobbed. Luckily I was alone in the wilderness so no one could hear me. The song made me think of her and our baby and all of our good memories. And I, being stupid Nico, put all of that in jeopardy, I didn't even mean those things! I prayed to every god she would forgive me and my stupidness. My heart was broke and my only will to try was for us.

It was around midnight before I made it to Thalias cabin. I had to learn the song and memorize every word perfectly before I would allow myself to leave. I then went back to my old cabin where, thank gods, I left my best guitar. I wasn't ready to move in to the mess in the next door cabin. After adjusting something's on that guitar I was ready. Before, I hadn't noticed all of my things sitting on the porch. That tore me apart inside, knowing maybe she did want me out. I swallowed the lump in my throat and approached Patty.

I sat on her, cleared my throat as quietly as possible, and started strumming. I sung my heart out for those four minutes, meaning each word. I made each word crisp and was sure not to screw up any note or forget anything.

Once I had finished, I realized the tears that had begun to fall down my face. After a second, I heard the door open and my head shot up. There was Thalia, breaking into a sob.

I laid my guitar down and approached, but was careful not to touch her. I didn't want to push things. I begged, "Thals, oh my gods, I'm sorry. I'm just stressed, please forgive me. I don't want to give up what we have."

As a reply, she reached for me and I pulled her into a hug. Tears were sliding down my face again. Damn my emotions. Her salty tears were probably ruining my shirt, but I didn't care. I was so happy to have her in my arms again, to have her hopefully forgive me.

"I'm sorry too. I snapped on you, I blamed you for unfair things." She whispered.

I didn't say anything, just pulled her even closer than I knew was possible. We stayed like that for a while, me feeling the our baby in between us and her arms wrapped my back.

She pulled away and looked up at me, "I guess we can move you back in-"

I interrupted, "Tomorrow. Tomorrow we can move everything back the right way. I promise. But for now, let me show you how sorry I am."

I pressed my forehead against hers and knew we would be ok. Suddenly we heard footsteps from behind and we both turned.

If Zeus could've been any angrier than when he found out about Thalia being pregnant, he was right now. His mouth was in a straight line, showing nothing. His eyes, though, burned with rage. He just stared at me like I was the plague and raised his lightning bolt.

Holy shizballs I totally forgot about what I promised Zeus. If I hurt her…that would be the end. And I knew she was hurt by those things I said. Plus her red, tear streaked face probably didn't help the matter. An understanding passed between me and Zeus, I stepped forward. I would be a man and take my punishment.

Right before Zeus could send a lightning bolt through my head, Thalia stepped in front of me, screaming, "What are you doing!"

"Thalia," Zeus calmly tried to explain, "Nico promised he would never hurt you and he did. He needs to take his punishment."

"Dad, if you touch that boy I'll-I'll…" her gaze searched the porch for a clue. Her eyes landed on a knife randomly located on the end table. Holy Zeus. "I'll kill myself!" She grabbed the knife and held it, dagger sticking up by her head. "I will give birth to our son, put him up for adoption, then kill myself."

By this time I was feeling a little queasy. I was being held at bolt point and Thalia was threatening to end her own life.

"Thalia Grace, put that knife down! He hurt you and he deserves the pain, you do not!" Zeus demanded, still holding up his bolt. Thalia was looking a little pale and I was worried she would pass out and hit her stomach on something. Then the knife would stab her as she fell…Oh gods, now my breathing was going shallow and I was queasy. What I would do for this all to end.

"No, he didn't hurt me. I deserved it and I forgive him. You already killed his mother, isn't that enough? Now put the bolt down!" she yelled, sticking the knife up just to remind her dad of the threat she put upon herself. She was playing the dead mom card. That's rough.

He slowly but surely put the bolt down with the most evil of eyes. Thalia eased up and slowly put the knife down. In the most horrible voice he could mange he whispered, "I would kill you right now if I could, Nico. Next time you do something this stupid, Thalia won't be around to protect you."

He was gone. Thalia dropped the knife on the table and collapsed on the wooden swing. I took a big breath and bent down beside her as she laid down.

"Thank you for saving my life…again," I muttered, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

She laughed, "Oh you have no idea. If he had killed you, I wouldn't be able to make it. Now what were you saying about showing me how sorry you were?"

The next week was amazing. We cleaned the cabin up and managed to get everything in a place where it could make itself at home.

Christmas came and went with a lot of happiness and gifts. I think our friends being home was the best gift of the season even if the baby things did help.

Even Thalias baby shower went well. I was forced to go but I was alright with it when I realized Percy and Travis came too. We just sat in a corner and drank…cokes! Not to mention the stacks of diapers and clothes and butt ointment that we got.

And best of all, me and Thalia were better than we had been in a long time. We understood each others needs better after we had got out our feelings. I don't suggest doing that by fighting, but it worked eventually. And now we know just how much we need each other which made the love even stronger. Now all we had to do was wait for our new arrival.

**Wow well that SUCKED. I had writers block and…. Anyway, please review? Maybe it would make me feel better.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! So I'm in need of a little help. I need someone to help me make a big decision about this story who doesn't mind a spoiler. First person to message/review and say they want to be the guy/girl gets the job! I know its not the most desirable thing to do, everyone wants to be surprised. But the next chapter will be wrote in your favor. Now, to the story. **

Thalias pov

"Nico?" I shouted when I heard the door open. I was sprawled on the couch and from my position I couldn't see the doorway.

"No, it's Chuck Norris," Nico replied in a deeper tone than usual.

I fake screamed, "Oh my god, please don't eat me!" We laughed and he kneeled beside me since there was no room on the couch. "How was work?"

"Pretty good. Even though it's the 20th those kids can't stop talking about Christmas. I mean, it was cute at first but now it's just annoying. And then-" He, of course, went on and on about his cute little job but I'll save you the boredom. For me, it was a normal thing I learned to deal with.

Nico was working as an after school advisor at a public school in New York. He decided a few months ago that he wanted to be a teacher, an 8th grade mythology teacher to get specific. He thought this would be a good start as anything, and he liked it. He got to play dodge ball, help them with their 3rd grade math and pretend he was still a kid. I think it helped him deal with all the stress at home to be around innocence like that.

When he finished his full days account, I said, "Hey, if I was 10 and lived with my mommy and daddy in a mansion in NYC, I would be pretty psyched about Christmas too."

"Yeah, I know. Some kids in, like, 2nd grade got iPhones! It was ridiculous."

After we had a discussion about how spoiled rich kids were, I dived in to what I wanted to talk about. "Hey, ummmm, I think tonight we should pick a name."

He looked at me funny but nodded anyway. "Why today?"

"Why not today? Amanda said he could come any day at any time so we just need to be prepared. I already said I didn't want to be in the delivery room thinking of names," I explained.

Nico looked worried. I don't know why thinking of a name for our son was so scary to him. Maybe it made him think _wow, that thing inside her is really real and it scares me. _But I knew we had to pick a name if he wanted to or not. He muttered, "Okay."

"So maybe we should do middle name first. We seem to have a general idea of what we want it to be," I started. I made room on the couch for him to sit and he did, putting an arm around me.

"Yeah. Something about our families or Greek heritage. Ummmm-"

I interrupted his thinking moment and added quietly, "Nico, I want to name him after your mom. Maria."

I was worried what his reaction would be. Typically, we didn't talk about his mom. It made us both feel upset and awkward so we tried to steer clear of the subject. But I really did want this and I wasn't going to back down. I wanted our son to know where he came from and naming him after Nicos mom sounded like a good start.

"Uh okay? Or, if you would rather, we could name him after someone from your family," he suggested.

I laughed. My family? The only one I had was my mom and, shortly, Jason. My mom…she wasn't someone who I really wanted to name my baby after. I still can't really think of her as a mother to me. Mothers are suppose to nurture and love there children, yet I don't remember one time she told me we would be alright or she loved me. The most distinct memories are the nights I would stay alone until she came back with another lover. She would hit me a few times then lock me in my room till morning. And Jason was great and all, but I felt like our kid needed a grandma somewhere in his life and my mom definitely wouldn't fit the bill.

I explained all this best I could to him and he seemed like he understood enough. "My mom was a great mother to me and Bianca, I'm sure you'll be like her. But, instead of Maria we could do Mario or something. Even though we aren't Mexican."

"Yes!" I agreed while laughing, "I like Mario. It's cute even if you're Italian. Now first name….we liked Rowan instead of Roman. Shiloh, Aden, Maverick, we talked Omega."

"There's only one way to do this. Say them all out loud with his middle name and last name," he clarified.

"Ok, so Rowan Mario Di Angelo. Rowan Di Angelo," I tried out for size.

"I give it a B+," He graded, shrugging.

I kept going until I had said each name out loud and Nico added his input. We ended up scratching Maverick and Omega, they were never for us anyway. But Rowan, Shiloh and Aden all kinda stuck.

"Wow, these are all really good. Rowan Di Angelo. Shiloh Di Angelo. Aden Di Angelo. And then we have to think about his future. I mean, he'll be living with this name forever so we have to imagine a grown man with these names along with a kid and a baby," he reminded me.

"Hmmmm could you see Aden being an adult name?" I asked, a little skeptical.

"I was thinking the same thing." Another name scratched.

"Nico, I think Rowan. Rowan Mario Di Angelo. It's different, just like us. It has personality," I decided, looking at Nico for approval.

He chuckled, "Yeah, it's perfect. Rowan Mario Di Angelo. Son of Thalia and Nico Di Angelo. Grandson of Hades and Zeus. And that's what they'll say when we go to the christening in Hades Underworld Palace," he muttered the last part.

"Uh what?" I asked with wide eyes. "I don't think you mentioned that before."

He sighed, "My dad wants to welcome the ba- Rowan, in the world by having a baptism ceremony and the giving of the name ceremony in his palace in the Underworld for a whole two days! Isn't that exciting?" He exclaimed as if we were going to an amusement park.

"Honey," I began in a calm voice, "Your saying that you expect not only me to go to the underworld but our newly born baby too?"

Ok, so don't get me wrong. I wanted to do both of those old Greek traditions too for our baby. I, again, thought it would bring him closer to his Greek roots. But I was planning on having it, I don't, in the real world. Our son was just being brought into life and now he was visiting the underworld? I know that's where Nicos from and all, but I wasn't all to fond of it either. The first time I went was hard, looking at all the pitiful dead souls who had lost hope centuries ago. Now I would have to spend the night too, and that was worst then sleeping in a haunted house in my opinion.

"Listen, I know it's not the most desirable location for our son to be officially named and baptized, but my dad is trying to do something nice for us. For the first time it feels like he's trying and I want to embrace that. Please?" he begged and I could tell he really wanted this.

And with him giving me the sad-little-boy-who-just-wants-his-fathers-love look, I agreed. He looked at me in shock and, to be honest, I was a little shocked myself. But I stood by my final decision and Nico smiled so big. He kissed me so that I lost all sense for about three seconds.

"Oh, gods, thank you. Dad will be so happy." He kissed me again…and again…and again.

Nico pulled away when he heard my stomach growing. "Looks like Rowan doesn't like us doing that when he's around," he chuckled, "I'm gonna make dinner. Anything specific you want?"

"Spasketti!" I yelled like I was three. He laughed and went to fix us some 'spasketti'. I laid back on the couch and tried to get comfortable.

When I did this I remembered how weird I had felt today. It was almost like I was on my period. I was having cramps, my back ached, and the other stuff that goes along with PMS. I never felt like that before in pregnancy and I had meant to ask Amanda, but forgot. Oh well.

Nico made the spaghetti in about thirty minutes along with garlic bread. I waddled over to the kitchen table and smiled when I saw my plate already made just the way I like it- spaghetti, sauce, cheese, and meat piled on top of each other. Nico came in a moment later with his food.

"Thanks for the wonderful meal. I promise when I get Rowan out of me I will make dinner more. Count that as a New Years resolution," We laughed because we both knew that wouldn't be true.

We sat across from each other at the dinner table and talked about life. You know, if you just saw us right now you could almost think of us as a normal young couple. We were in a kitchen, laughing, and I was a huge pregnant lady. It felt good to know that maybe we weren't totally strange. I said totally.

We were almost done with dinner when the first one came. I dropped my fork noisily and clutched the side of the table.

"Thalia? What's wrong," Nico panicked, dropping his fork and coming to me. Gods, this hurt. I guessed this was a contraction, my first ever. It felt so weird but not in a good a way. It eased up after about 20 seconds and I sighed, letting go of the table.

"Are you okay?" he asked, standing beside me with a look of worry and fear in his eyes.

"I think I had a contraction. Call Sammy," I said plainly, trying to get out of my shock. That was so…sudden and real.

Nico immediately took out his phone and dialed the number she gave us. It was hanging on the fridge for emergencies, I figured this was a big deal. I could tell Nico was still really worried and scared, so I reached for his arm and stroked it, assuring him with no words at all. He looked a little calmer by the time Sammy picked up.

The whole conversation was about 10 seconds long. It was time to go to Olympus.

**Remember, you could be the lucky reviewer who helps me with the story! Thanks and review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Soooo…Hey! This chapter I owe to Fowlmaniac. I didn't expect so many people wanting to help me! I had four or five request. But Fowlmaniac went crazy and was very persistent, so I picked him. Anyway, thanks to everyone who volunteered, I'm happy so many people wanted to help. I hope you like what we came up with. **

Thalias pov

We picked up and left, leaving everything as it was. Spaghetti plates were left with forks strewn across and, for once, I didn't care. We grabbed my overnight bag, packed with pj's and clothes and Rowans 'coming home' outfit. We shut the door, leaving the lights and TV on, and jumped in my used car. It was a 2000 Subaru Outback that was nice for quest and carrying a lot of people at once. Plus, it was cheap.

I got in the car and texted everyone I knew. Annabeth, Percy, Chiron (yes, he has a cell phone for some odd reason) and each person who probably cared to know I was in labor. I wished, instead of texting, Annabeth was right here with me. She was my best friend and she always could manage to comfort me. I knew I was in her thoughts, she told me so, but it wasn't quite the same. Everyone else told me it would be okay, I was a strong woman and could get through it. I only hoped.

I turned the radio on to some rock station, and tried to tune out the contractions that were rocking me. Every one was so painful, I could see how labor was like a bowling ball going through a water hose. And gods, Nico was terrified. When the next one came, I would take a shaky breath and grip Nicos hand for dear life. His hands shook so bad and he looked paler than usual. The weird thing was, I wasn't to scared . I wasn't calm, by any means. I was worried but I wasn't terrified about labor. I knew this day would come and it wouldn't be pleasant, so I was ready to take what ever was coming. Nico, apparently, hadn't read the book Apollo gave us.

I turned down the radio after the latest contraction and looked at him. He felt my stare and looked into my eyes. Sometimes I wondered if he could see straight into my soul, because it sure felt like it. "Nico, I'll be fine. This is a natural part of labor. Don't be scared, sweetie."

His eyes softened at my words but I could still see fear. Sure, here I was sinking in to the seat and moaning, but it was okay. I guess if it was Nico doing this, which would be weird, I would be freaking out too.

"I know. I'm sorry you have to go through this. Hades, I'm sorry you had to carry him around for nine months, I'm sorry you had to deal with the stress of being gossiped about, and I'm sorry labor is so damn painful," he mumbled. I laughed and reached to put my hand on his leg.

"I love you," I said as his eyes returned to the road.

"And I love you too. And because I love you so much I should tell you only fifteen minutes to the Empire State Building! Only because I've been speeding and passing cars illegally. For you my dear."

Before I could reply, another knocked me off my feet. I groaned and Nico grabbed my hand, trying to distract me by rubbing his thumb up and down. It still felt like my kidney was stabbing me with knives. My back burned and all I wanted was this baby out of me. I looked towards the back seat and saw the tiny black car seat Rowan would come home in. It had a sleeping crescent moon in the middle and stars all around it. It calmed me down a bit but then I felt something inside me go _pop. _

I looked down in wonder and saw my pants plus some of the seat was wet. It looked like I had peed my pants but I knew that is not what happened.

"Nico, my water broke," I said like it was the most normal thing ever.

He took his eyes off the road, which was dangerous for someone like Nico, and his eyes got wide when he noticed the water everywhere. People driving by us probably thought something totally different since his eyes were glued to my crotch area. I pointed to the road and he snapped out of it, taking off as fast as he could in my old car.

We actually made it to Olympus in 30 minutes and 17 seconds all together. Yeah, I was counting. The gods must have been watching us since we weren't stopped by the police or dead. What a miracle indeed.

We parked almost right in front of the building, it being about 7:00, and rushed inside. The idiot at the front desk just looked at us like he saw a woman in labor and a half crazy man all the time. But, this is New York, maybe he did.

"We need to get to Olympus. Don't play f***ing stupid," Nico sneered.

The guy, according to his nametag, Donovan, threw him the key and replied, "Dude, chill." Before Nico could go off on a rampage, I pulled him away.

The elevators were practically unused at this hour so as soon as Nico pressed the button, the doors opened. He stuck the key in and a button that had _600 _on it was presented. His finger slid over it and we shot up, listening to…was that Ricky Bobby? Oh Apollo and his choice of music. Another contraction came and I slid to the ground, as Nico came over.

"It's okay. I'm sure Apollo can offer you something," he assured me as he attempted a shoulder massage. That idea did sound nice. The doors opened before I could say anything and Apollo was there with a wheelchair. I could only expect it from the god of oracles.

"Get in. Were headed to my infirmary," he demanded. Both men helped me off the ground and I settled in the wheelchair. Once the contraction stopped, it felt good to be wheeled around somewhere as beautiful as Olympus. You could hear singing in the distance, you noticed how the gold shined, and even how perfect each person looked.

Apollo was pushing me really fast and Nico was struggling to catch up. I guess Apollo had his fair share of pushing around patients. Before I knew it he was pushing me towards a building that I never expected would be an infirmary.

It reminded me of the coliseum in Rome me and Nico visited once. It was two stories and had only three walls instead of four. There were about four arches on each floor and wall, adding up to be about 24. In the middle was a beautiful courtyard, decorated in blooming flowers. Nymphs in scrubs, which just didn't look right, walked around grabbing flowers then disappearing in one of the arches. It looked like something from a whole other era yet you could tell it was newly built.

"This is my infirmary. Annabeth built it a few years ago just for me. See that picture of me posing over there?" I looked to where his hand directed.

Hung between an archway, there was a life size picture of Apollo. I guess the gods had learned about 21st century cameras and stopped paying artist to paint portraits for the mantle. He stood straight and tall, naturally in the nude, with his pouty face on. I'm pretty sure he was holding a glass of wine. Now I could say I had been officially disturbed. Nico looked disgusted and shook his head.

Apollo chuckled and lead me in to one of the arches and I saw even more nymphs moving from room to room. I now saw that for each arch there was a room, I probably should've known that. There was a staircase to the side that I guessed lead to the upper rooms. He rolled me into a first floor room that was being set up by a few nymphs and Artemis. Aphrodite was on the couch, painting her nails. She was about the only thing in the room that didn't surprise me.

"Uhhh sis?" Apollo asked, confused. I thought she would stay away from here at all cost too. She was already disappointed by me choosing love but getting pregnant was a little extreme.

"Haumea couldn't be here so I took her place. I've delivered many children before, including you Apollo, so I think I can do it," she explained as if she knew the question was coming.

Another contraction hit and I didn't even care who was going to do it, I just wanted it done. I gripped the wheelchairs sidebars until my knuckles turned white.

"Oh, hey guys! I'm so excited for you!" Aphrodite chuckled, just noticing our arrival. For gods sakes, what was she even doing here? I could guess a few things and none of them were appropriate for a delivery room.

The nymphs left shortly and they let me stay in the wheelchair until the contraction ran its course. I must ask, why do they have to last so long? I wouldn't mind if they were, say, a few seconds. But a whole minute! When it was over I eased up and announced it to the group. Apollo threw me a black gown, not sure why it was black, but it resembled a hospital gown. I took it and, with Nicos help, got up and to the bathroom.

There I realized what a mess I looked. Ah well, I've seen and looked worse. I took off everything, most of which was wet from, like, five different reasons. I wasn't sure where to put it all so I threw it on the ground and hoped for the best. I slid in to the black gown, which went a little above my knees, and tied the strings in the back with much difficulty. I threw my hair up so it was out of my eyes and, when I was sure I was fully concealed, waddled back in to the room.

I was really surprised about how modern everything was. It almost seemed like I was in a real hospital. There was a flat screen hanging on the wall opposite of me, heart monitors, and a working shower and toilet. I don't know what I expected, maybe something medieval and creepy, but this was nice.

I fell back in to the bed and sighed, this was better than me and Nicos bed. Once I got situated and comfortable, Artemis and Apollo stood over me with many different things in there hands. Artemis draped a sheet over my legs and directed me to open them so she could see how much I was dilated. It was kinda awkward, but I did it anyway.

Apollo wasn't allowed in between my legs for obvious reasons, so he did the other stuff. He put the stickers on my stomach so they could monitor the babies heart rate. He also stuck an IV in my arm. I never knew why they did that, but it didn't bother me. I wasn't to scared of needles even if they weren't on my top ten favorite things list.

Apollo talked the whole time about how he would have a nephew in a few hours, which distracted me from what was happening below. I had another contraction while she was down there and I could feel her sticking me with something. I should've been worried, maybe she was trying to poison me, but I wasn't. Anymore, there's few things that alarm me.

Meanwhile, Nico was sitting on the couch awkwardly. He was on the far side, as far away from Aphrodite as possible, and looking at me. I shot him a smile, even through the pain, and he smiled back. Aphrodite cooed and we simultaneously rolled our eyes. That just made her start up all over again. Geez, someone needs to kick her out.

I was about to make my thought known when Artemis popped back up. "Okay, your going to be happy to hear this. Your already six centimeters dilated so that's just three more until it'll be time to push," she announced.

"And how long will that take?" I asked.

Her face faltered. "Anywhere from an hour to five hours."

I moaned. This hurt so much. The three gods in the room all shared a look. Aphrodite looked like she was urging something, Apollo looked skeptical, and Artemis' clearly said NO. Aphrodite nodded and so did Apollo. I think Artemis wanted to tear both there heads off. Then they all looked at me.

_Wow, what another weird thing to happen, _I thought as Apollo cleared his throat. "So I have a pain medicine for you, kinda like an epidural-" I cut him off.

"Yes! Please," I begged. He still looked a little worried. That wasn't Apollo like.

"Yes, but…it's kinda like nectar and ambrosia. It's medicine of the gods. If I give it to you and it works, it will take all pain from your neck down away. But it could also burn you up and kill you," he explained, looking at me critically.

Now that was a hard bargain. I could do this with no pain at all OR I could burn up and die. I thought about nectar and ambrosia. I had taken a lot of that stuff and it never had a big impact on me. More than anything, it made me feel powerful and strong. Another contraction blew across and I knew it had to be done.

"Just do it," I groaned as I clutched the handle of the bed. Nico walked to my bedside and kneeled, stroking my forehead.

The brother and sister group looked worried, but Apollo nodded anyway. He reached for a flower on the table sitting next to me. It looked like a daisy except it was colored oddly. The petals were a bright, brilliant blue that was so amazingl. It looked unreal. In the middle it was neon orange, which popped within all of the blue. Ever heard of beautiful but deadly?

He began ripping the petals off and sprinkling them all over my body, from my toes to my neck. I was afraid to move for fear of messing up the treatment. When each one was located somewhere on my body, Apollo raised his hands over me and began chanting. I wasn't sure what he was saying, he was going to fast, but I knew it was in Greek. I heard 'maiden' and 'birth' but I couldn't make out the rest. When he was done, the petals dissolved into nothingness and I felt so strange. The pain was gone but I felt really exhausted. Like at any moment I could pass out. Oh gods, that was not a good sign.

But I just smiled and posed as a happy woman. I didn't want anyone, especially Nico, to worry about me. I would be fine, if it was going to burn me up it would've already done so, right?

Everyone sighed at me still being in one piece. Besides the exhaustion, I felt great. I was numb, of course, so I couldn't walk, but I could deal with the contractions without wanting to break down and cry. I could still feel them, there was pressure, but it wasn't bad.

Zeus walked into my room quietly, observing the area. He saw everyone, besides Aphrodite who was still on the couch, around my bed.

"Hello Thalia and Nico," he greeted in an unhappy monotone. Wow, I'm giving birth to his grandson and he's still not over what happened about a month ago.

"Hi dad. Whatcha doin' here?" I asked. Nico was looking down, suddenly very interested in the bed sheets.

"Oh, I thought maybe I should come see my daughter when she's in labor with a devil spawn," he replied smugly, glaring at Nico.

Nico looked up, pissed. I grabbed his hand before he could do anything rash. Rowan needed a dad just as much as a mom. "Dad, you can insult me and Nico all you like because we don't give a Hades. But we don't want you to bring Rowan into this. He's just a baby, he has nothing to do with this," I explained calmly. I put my hand over my stomach in a protection motion, dragging Nicos with it.

Zeus rolled his eyes, "He's the main problem in this! If he wasn't in exsistance, we would have nothing to worry about."

The room got about ten degrees cooler and it was obvious Nico was MAD. His hand was shaking on my tummy from trying to restrain himself from whatever horrible deed he had in mind. His eyes held a look of hatred that scared even me.

I was in major stress mode. I'm trying to have a baby and I'm in a fight with my dad who happens to be a major god. Oh, and my fiancé is about to get himself killed before he can even meet his son. Black dots started swarming my vision and I knew, somehow, it had to do with that medicine.

"Daddy," Aphrodite approached slowly, "I think it might be time for you to go. Let her have the baby and then you three can talk things out."

Since it was his sweet daughter Aphrodite, he turned the other way, but not before sending Nico a glare. I could see now why Aphrodite was good to have around. She was like the mediator. He walked out the door and everything was silent. I calmed myself down, taking big breaths and clearing my mind. When I opened them, my vision seemed fine again.

"Soooo," Apollo broke the awkwardness, "who wants to watch the HTV?"

Everyone muttered there approval and Apollo went to work the thing.

"Nico, it's okay. He just has a temper and holds grudges too. It'll be okay,' I whispered, my turn to comfort him. He nodded but he still looked pretty pissed. I held his hand and the TV clicked on.

Camp Half Blood was sitting peacefully below the hill but, since it was getting late, no one was out.

"This is boring," Apollo groaned. We decided to watch our friends and see what they were up to.

For two hours we switched between Percabeth and Tratie, two channels Aphrodite created. Some things were so sweet and nice while others were a little….lets say rated R.

Two hours passed and each moment, I felt a little weirder and more tired. No one noticed though. Artemis kept checking my dilation, Apollo monitored Rowan and my heart rate, and Aphrodite cooed about the couples on the screen. At one in the morning, Artemis told me I was ready to push. Gods, was I happy.

Artemis took about ten minutes setting everything up. The place where Rowan would be taken, tools, and sheets were thrown everywhere.

"So we need two people to hold her legs. Aphrodite and either Nico or Apollo," Artemis announced and I looked between the two men. Apollo probably wouldn't of minded but, then again, Nico was my fiancé.

Nico shook his head and I watched Apollo walk towards my legs. What's with all these silent conversations today? I was kinda glad of the outcome. I wanted Nico beside me to hold my hand and encourage me, not Apollo. Not that I was excited that Apollo could see down there, but oh well. He's probably seen countless numbers of them.

"Ok, next contraction you push," Artemis demanded. The other two gods had my legs open and wide, ready for the baby. I nodded and when I felt it, I pushed.

That's when the pain started again. I grabbed Nicos hand and, if it was possible, turned it even more pale. He looked like he wanted to yell out, but he didn't. He whispered in my ear, "It's okay, Rowans almost here. Your doing so good."

But soon, I didn't feel so good. My splotchy vision came back, I was short of breath, and it felt like my ears were clogged with cotton. I could tell people were talking to me, but I had no idea what they were saying. I kept pushing though, hoping when Rowan was out I would go back to normal. But each time I did I felt even more dizzy and out of it. I kept telling myself, _A few more, Thalia, just a little more. _

My pep talk worked. I grunted once more and felt Rowan being pulled out of me. I was sucking in air but I wasn't feeling better like expected. If anything, I felt worse. I saw Rowan, my beautiful son, being pulled out of the mess below. Nico let go of my hand and went forward to him. He took the scissors from Artemis' hand and cut the cord. The last thing I was aware of before the darkness took over was my sons cries and the heart monitor beeping.

**Hehe I know you loved the cliffy (That rhymes!) **


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey my gracious readers! I hope your Fourth of July was/will be great. Anyway, please read and then tell me what you think. **

Nicos pov

I held on to Thalias hand even though I deeply wanted to let go. She was holding on to me like I was her only connection to life, which is ironic if you think about it.

Thalia was grunting and gasping, but something wasn't right. Something in her eyes told me that this part wasn't natural. I shrugged it off because a) I hadn't slept for 36 hours and b) I was becoming a dad as we spoke. So my nervous, sleep deprived brain was probably sending me signals that weren't all that true.

I whispered things in her ear but was careful not to agitate her. But it was like she didn't even hear me. Before long, I heard her grunt rather loud then her sigh as she leaned her head back. In Artemis' arms was a mass I hoped was Rowan. He had liquids and goo on him that I wasn't about to identify so I wasn't sure. Apollo waved me over and I took a few steps to the foot of the bed.

"Hey daddy, want to cut the umbilical cord?" He asked, holding up the scissors. I nodded, even though I was nervous I would do something wrong.

I took the utensil from his hands as Artemis directed me where to cut it. The only sound in the room was Thalias heavy breathing and that didn't help my nerves at all. I snapped it and all of a sudden, the room burst in to chaos.

Rowan gasped for his first breath then began using his newly acquired vocal cords by screaming with all his might. I smiled but then realized what the other sound in the room was. Thalias breathing was now replaced by a consistent, obnoxious beeping. The heart monitor. Everyone rushed into action.

Artemis took Rowan to the bed they set up and, when he was settled, called the nurses station for help. Apollo ran to Thalia, who had seemed to pass out, trying to figure out what had gone wrong. I heard some vulgar language and saw him trying to resuscitate my fiancé. Even Aphrodite had her place, assisting Apollo and handing him things that were off to the side, thought to be unneeded.

I, though, was just a horrified man very confused at the sudden change of atmosphere. My son was crying over in the corner, my fiancé was dying in a hospital bed, and I was a seventeen year old, lost boy. Apollo continued to curse and I could see his gestures were getting no where. I could feel her life source being sucked out of her by the second. Oh gods, Thalia was dying.

When did this even happen? One minute she was pushing our baby out and we were celebrating his birth, then the next she's laying in the bed struggling to keep her heart beating.

I didn't no what else to do, so I fell on my knees.

"Dad, Lord Hades, Ruler of the Dead. I know I'm not a marvelous son, nothing like Bianca, and I know your disappointed in me for getting Thalia pregnant and having a son. But dad, I c-can't lose her. She's everything and she makes me someone I'm proud to be. She puts meaning in all of the emptiness of this world and-and losing her would mean I no longer belong here. I love her dad and I know love has never worked out for you. It's always left you empty handed but I don't have to live like that. If you care for me, you won't let Thalia die. Because I already blame myself for so much and this…well I wouldn't be able to take it anymore. So, dad, please save her," I prayed. Tears were streaking down my cheeks but I didn't care. I was lucky it hadn't turned in to a sob.

Aphrodite, being replaced as Apollo's helper by the nymphs, had come over to me and started stroking my back. I looked up and she had a look of heartache, like our life was a TV show and she was watching her favorite couple fall apart. She was crying too, her bright blue eyes glassy and weak.

She kneeled beside me as the heart monitor stopped beeping and transformed to a low moan. On the screen, the line was no longer jagged but straight. You know that place rock bottom? I was about 10 miles beneath that. My body was racked by a huge sob and I put my head in between my knees.

It took about 10 seconds. I almost didn't hear it over my cries, but it was there. The soft _beep, beep, beep _of a monitor. I looked up, even though my eyes were blurry from the tears, and saw the jagged line return. It wasn't a loud, horrifying noise like before that naturally scared the bejeezus out of you, but a soft, easy going tone that meant all was well. Everyone looked as shocked as I felt.

Silently, I thanked my dad and told him just how f'n wonderful he was.

I staggered up and the nymphs made a path for me to her bedside. She looked like she was peacefully sleeping. Taking a step and a half into the underworld as a DEAD person didn't seem like it bothered her. The color was returning to her face and her heart back to normal pace. I was amazed and thrilled and so, so damn relieved.

"Nico," I heard Apollo cut into the silence, "I didn't do that."

"My dad did it," I muttered with a smile a mile long. All the nymphs gasped along with Aphrodite, but I didn't care.

Apollo didn't look shocked, "I wished I could've saved her. But what caused it was the epidural I gave her. It didn't burn her up, so to say, just burned her energy and stress levels. So when it was time to push she over exerted herself and her mortal heart couldn't handle it. I couldn't use healing powers to heal her because then she would've definitely been screwed. I'm very sorry," he explained, answering the questions that had been running through my head.

"Hey, it's okay. She's fine, right?"

"Yeah, it looks to me like she's power sleeping. She should wake up anywhere from thirty minutes to two hours," he promised. I didn't know how he knew that, but he's the doctor…kinda.

The nymphs scattered out, knowing they were no longer needed. I, being totally exhausted, fell in to a seat beside the bed and looked at Thalia. Gods, she was beautiful. Her hair was matted to her head by sweat, her makeup was long gone, and she looked so good in black. How did I deserve her? Oh that's right, I didn't, even by a long shot.

I looked in the corner of the room and saw Artemis and Aphrodite looking at Rowan. I hadn't seen him up close yet. I pulled myself up and, Apollo seeing my intentions, followed me towards the tiny crib.

Both goddess' saw us coming and moved out of the way. I looked in the crib and found the most perfect baby of them all. He was so tiny, according to Artemis only five pounds. His skin was olive, just like mine, and looked like he had gotten a small tan from a day at the beach. In his thick, black hair I could see a few curls coming to the surface. His little nose was shaped like mine, which was so crazy. But his eyes are what really got me. They were just like Thalias, bright blue like the sky on a gorgeous day. Yet, there was a spiral of something that was almost unnoticeable in his pupils. I leaned forward for a closer look and saw a thin, chocolate brown line starting at the outer edge of his pupil to his cornea. That…it was amazing. The way me and Thalias eyes were combined like that. That baby….he was indeed MINE. Mine, mine, mine. I created him, he was part of me.

"Wow," I mumbled, my breath caught somewhere near my adams apple.

"I know. The cutest baby I've seen in soooo long," Aphrodite confirmed, "He'll be a hottie when he's a teen."

Everyone turned to give her a what-the-Hades look but then went right back to Rowan.

"Rowan Mario Di Angelo. That's his name," I announced. Aphrodite cooed, Artemis looked impressed I could speak a whole sentence, and Apollo smiled and nodded. I thought, overall, it was a good reaction.

"You know, you're most definitely his dad, maybe you should hold him?" Apollo suggested. I laughed and told him I would.

I went to pick him up but then remembered, I have no idea how to hold a baby. I looked up with a sheepish smile to Artemis which, in return, got a scoff and eye roll. Oh, and I can't forget the "boys are useless and ignorant creatures" speech.

"Because Thalia is a friend, I will do her a favor and show you how to take care of your _child," _She emphasized child like I should already know how to do that.

She put one hand on his right side and the other behind his back. She pulled him up and realized he was still naked. She motioned to a blanket lying on the crib and I handed it to her. In a matter of seconds she had him carefully wrapped in a light blue blanket and snuggling in her arms. _Someone's_ an over achiever.

"Now, careful. We wouldn't want to explain to your…" she paused in a disappointed manner, "fiancé, that you dropped your son."

She showed me where to put my hands and, when I was sure I had him, let go. For the first time, I was holding my son. Gods, no one told me it would be this incredible. For nine months he was inside Thalia, growing from something as small as pencil lead to a full grown baby. And, somewhere in him, he had a piece of me. He was so warm and…real.

Before I knew it I was giggling like a little girl, watching him squirm in my arms. I was a dad. Someone who was responsible for another life. A DAD.

"Hey Rowan," I whispered, "How you doing?"

In response, he kicked a little and sneezed. "Good, good," I laughed.

I took him to his moms bedside and we watched her sleep together. My eyes went from him, nearly falling asleep, to Thalia, who still looked completely innocent. I talked with the three gods in the room and, even though I didn't want to, passed Rowan around the room. I took a picture of him, snuggled in his blue blanket, and sent it to everyone on my contact list. Underneath it said 'Rowan Mario Di Angelo says hi!'. Everyone congratulated me and Thalia and shared there opinions on his cuteness.

Near an hour later, I noticed someone standing quietly standing in the shadows. Being the son of Hades, shadows were so easy to see through for me. I pretended not to notice for a while but finally sighed, "Lord Zeus, do you want to see your grandson?"

He stepped out from the darkness and all the gods turned to look. He seemed ashamed, but he should've been. I think he hurt Thalia more than she would admit, and he insulted me and Rowan. And yes, I was known for holding grudges, thanks for the reminder. But I knew that Rowan deserved a grandfather and Zeus, when he wanted to be, could be sincere. Plus, I knew it would mean a lot to Thalia if she woke up with me and her dad getting along.

"Ummmm yeah," he replied and walked over. I wasn't about to let him hold my son, he might kill him or something for revenge. Is that what he meant by 'Thalia won't be around when I get you'? I didn't think so, but I wasn't about to take any chances. So, instead I held him while Zeus stood over me.

"Wow Nico, he's very sweet," Zeus said awkwardly. Everyone was watching him for any false move. Ten minutes with the boy and they all have become really protective. Got to love the perks of being cute.

"What's wrong with Thalia?" he asked. I have to admit, that made me angry all over again. Thalia, well, died, and he had no idea.

"Well she died then came back to life. No big deal," I replied, swallowing the madness. I looked down at Rowan and started playing with him, pretending I didn't say anything major like his daughter died.

Apollo explained while I tried to zone him out. I did not want to relive that moment. Zeus nodded and walked out, not saying another word. I shared a glance with the other gods that clearly implied he was a freak.

At that moment, Thalia started to stir. I handed Rowan to Aphrodite, who was sitting next to me, and made my way to her bedside. I wanted to be the first person she saw when she awoke.

I sat on the side of the bed and she opened her eyes, focusing on me.

"Hey baby," I muttered, pushing hair out of her eyes.

"Am I dead?" She asked in all seriousness.

"For about a whole ten seconds. But now you're fine," I answered and her eyes got wide. Before she could ask I cut her off, "First, I think there's someone who wants to meet you."

I walked back to Aphrodite and took Rowan out of her arms. She smiled at me as I walked away, back to the bed. Thalias face lit up when she saw the bundle in my arms and, quicker than I thought possible when you were near death, popped up. She held her arms out and I, carefully, set Rowan in his mommy's arms. The threesome got up and left the room, giving us some privacy.

"Wow, he's beautiful," she chuckled, brushing his forehead slightly, "He looks so much like you."

"Yes, but those eyes, those are all you. And that curly hair has you written all over it," I added.

" I can't believe I had a part in making this!" she exclaimed, studying his face.

"I know. He's perfect. Another aspect you gave him."

She rolled her eyes, "Your so cheesy."

"Yep, I am. You love cheese though, so that's good."

"Right. I love cheese. I love Rowan. I love our little family. I love our life. And I love you. Thank you, Nico," she listed.

"And I love both of you. But whatever did I do except get you pregnant?" I asked, a little scared of the answer that might come forth.

She laughed, "Well you didn't just get me pregnant with this creature. You didn't leave me alone, you love me, you love Rowan. Even though you don't have to."

"Yeah, but I couldn't leave even if I wanted to. Gods, I love you. And when you were laying there dying….I thought you were gone. It scared the _crap_ out of me, watching your heart just turn off."

She reached up to kiss me and I accepted her offer, kissing her lips like I would never do it again. Rowan yelped, getting our attention. Like I said, he wasn't to fond of us showing affection.

We both laughed and I wrapped my arm around her. Sure, here we were, seventeen and holding our baby. But at least we were together. At least I was here. At least I love her and she loves me. At least Rowan and Thalia were healthy. At least….I could go on. Sure, the list of things going haywire were long, but the list of 'at least's' was a lot longer.

**: ) Yeah, review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all of the positive feedback I got from my last chapter. I'm glad everyone enjoyed it. Today's chappie will be very fun to write so I hope it'll be fun to read. I'm hoping to fit a visit to the underworld and a major flashback all in one, but I can't promise them both. Anyway, here's your chapter!**

Thalias pov

"Nico, are you sure this is safe?" I asked as he grabbed my hand.

"Sure," he replied, "Dad said Rowan probably has the ability to shadow travel anyway. When he's, like, ten he'll be disappearing in the shadows constantly."

"Well that's something to look forward to," I muttered.

So today we had left Olympus to go somewhere a little less….fancy. I'll just say that. You got it, as soon as I get out of the infirmary here we have to go to the Underworld for Rowans ceremonies. I was glad we were having them there now, but couldn't we go home first? Yeah, I shouldn't have brought that question up to Nico. He always has his 'solutions'.

Now I was here, holding on to my newborn for dear life as Nico shadow traveled us back to camp for a few hours. Apparently, if we had drove we wouldn't of been able to fit it in our schedules. I figured, Rowan being half of Nico, he could handle it, but I was still a little skeptical. Just call me mom.

And if you had wondered about the car, well Sally _Blofis _handled that problem for us. Her and Paul were happy to let us park my car at their new house. Problem solved.

Anyway, he removed his hand and, instead, wrapped his right arm around my waist. I closed my eyes and, if possible, brought Rowan closer to me, then we were gone. I heard screams and evil laughter, then all was quiet.

"Earth to Thalia…Were in our cabin," Nico chuckled, taking Rowan from my arms. Believe it or not, our baby was smiling from taking a nice trip through the shadows. Should I be alarmed or proud?

I shrugged it off and cooed, "Rowan, this is your new home."

Nico, who had been holding on to the tote bag we brought, put it on the couch and rushed Rowan back to his room. I laughed and followed along, not nearly as fast.

"And this is your room," I heard Nico say when I came in. Everything looked the same as when we left, minus a few gifts in the middle of the floor. We'll never have to worry about not being able to provide for Rowan.

I kicked the neatly wrapped boxes to the side so Nico wouldn't trip. He brought Rowan to his little swing and set him in. I was sure to strap him up nicely so he wouldn't, you know, fly out and get permanent brain damage or something. We turned it on and watched him go back and forth. In a matter of minutes, he was out like a light.

"Is it possible shadow traveling made him tired?" I asked Nico.

"Is it possible that he's a baby and babies sleep a lot?" he shot back with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and nudged him with my side. "It's kinda hot that your so protective."

Another eye roll, "Shut up."

"I'm serious! You know, I haven't been able to properly-" A knock on the door interrupted his, more than likely, dirty thought.

I pecked him on the lips before walking, normally which felt so good, to the front of the house. When I opened the door Chiron was standing there along with some friends from school. Amanda, Bryan, Clarisse, that guy who's always around but no one knows his name, and a couple more. They all greeted me and were talking about how different I looked not pregnant. Except Clarisse, obviously, who just stood there with a frown on that LOVELY face of hers. Man, who peed in her cereal?

Even though I really didn't want anyone over, I let them in. If I was them I would want to see my adorably awesome son too.

"Thalia, I'm glad to see you're all right," Chiron spoke in his easy flowing voice. I don't know how he knew, but I could tell he definitely did.

"Me too. Thanks. I guess the rest of you are just here to see Rowan," I laughed as they all assented. "Well he's asleep in his swing right now but you can see him. He's a deep sleeper."

I lead about seven kids and Chiron down the hall and into the babies room. Nico was kneeling down by the swing and looked up when he heard us all come in. He raised his eyebrows and waved at everybody.

Everyone got closer to the swing and studied Rowan. Geez, it must be hard to be a baby. Can't even sleep in peace, it's a shame. Chiron though, stayed back a little and whispered with me and Nico, who decided to move away from the ooooh-ing and awwwww-ing.

Amanda joined us a bit later, adding to the conversation about the delivery in Olympus. All the others apparently didn't see our discussion to pressing. They waved and muttered something about cuteness then scattered out our front door one by one. Not that I minded. These two people were probably the most important concerning my pregnancy.

I explained how the epidural felt and how it killed me. I explained the rest of the five days there, being forced into a longer stay because of my death and resurrection by Hades. I also explained the feeling of being a mom, which is a hard one to describe. I loved Rowan so much, just seeing him made my heart do an aerial flip. I had a part in making that beautiful thing and carried him for nine months. It was incredible for him to be here with us now. Sometimes it felt like a dream.

Anyway, Chiron explained how my schooling would work for the next few months. Hard to believe that's all I had. He said Nico would come back next week, after we, with any luck, got back from the Underworld, and he could help me. Then, in a month, I would find a babysitter for Rowan and go back to school. I wasn't sure who would watch him yet, but I had a lot of friends in a lot of places.

Soon, they were gone too, leaving us with a "Good luck in the Underworld." An hour had already passed, leaving us with another hour to get ready for our fun trip.

Me and Nico got out all of the luggage we would need, which included two backpacks and my totally awesome satchel. I don't even think we owned real luggage. Since Rowan was still asleep, Nico moved him to his crib and we started the packing in our bedroom.

We would stay there for three days, two nights. But it wasn't just having to pack for those days. The ceremonies were, traditionally, fancy smanchy. So now we had to pack two nice outfits, two normal outfits, pajamas and the other stuff the average person might need for a weekend trip to the Underworld.

When it was all said and done, I, having a backpack to myself, had filled it with important things. According to Nico it was always near 85 degrees, so I had some jean shorts, khaki shorts, two random t-shirts, and a swimsuit (don't ask me why, Nico just threw it in. What are we going to do, swim in the River Styx?) on the casual side. On the sophisticated side I had a pair of grey slacks with a blouse. It was black until it reached the bust then was white with black flowers everywhere. I also had a black summer dress, so it wasn't to fancy and uncomfortable, with a white lining on the bottom. Hey, I liked black and so did the underworld, so I thought it fit.

You probably don't care what the boys packed, but I did. I made sure each outfit would work because I'm OCD about stuff like that for some reason. It would be like Nico to wear plaid with stripes, so I was just making sure. Of course, I packed Rowans so he would be the cutest little boy in the whole Underworld.

And then we were gone again. I felt bad for waking up Rowan when he looked so comfy in his crib, but I had to. Hades was expecting us very soon and I don't like keeping the Lord of the Dead waiting for obvious reasons. Especially since he saved my life.

Nico had to make two trips this time; once for me, Rowan and our luggage then another for the playpen and stroller. I set him in his carrier then gripped the handle. I made sure I had my backpack and satchel and that Nico had the other one, we had it all. My fiancé came over, put his arm around me, and I prepared to travel through the shadows. I closed my eyes and hoped for the best.

When I opened them again, I was amazed at what I saw. Yes, I had seen Olympus and two of the gods apartments, but this was nothing like it. It was beautiful in an eerie, creepy way. It reminded me of a dungeon with its deep grey, concrete walls. There were torches, something like Nico has on his cabin, hanging on walls. Yet, it was cozy and warm for some reason. It reminded me of the palaces we learned of at camp, dark and huge and cold but it was also really modern. It was warm, like the heater was kicked on and I could hear a TV blasting in a room.

We were in a corridor, right in front of the huge doors that open in to the Underworld. Priceless artifacts that would certainly go for millions on eBay just sat casually on side tables. There was a gold, yes I said gold, chandelier hanging in the middle of the hall. I don't know what it was, but I was kinda liking this place.

"Welcome to the House of Hades," a woman's voice came from the side. Me and Nico, who had been watching my reaction to his home, turned quickly. Standing there was lady, I suspected a goddess because of her beauty, smiling down on us.

"Ahhh I see you don't know who I am. I am Hecate. Goddess of witchcraft, ghost, and torches. I am also the protector of the household and the newly born. I see we have one of them right here," she explained, coming closer to examine the baby. "Yes, Rowan Mario Di Angelo. Grandson of one of my best friends, Hades."

"Oh, Hecate, I didn't recognize you. Aren't you usually in hag form?" Nico rolled his eyes at the goddess. I looked at him with wide eyes but he didn't get the gesture.

"Yes, Nico, I usually am in what you call 'hag form', but today I felt like being a young goddess if that's all right," she replied, also rolling her eyes. She looked back down at Rowan and stroked his forehead, making him scoot around a little.

She was really pretty as a young goddess. She had cocoa brown hair that curled smoothly a little past her chest. Bright green eyes that, I knew, had seen years and years of misery. But she looked tough, you know, like the girls you would find on a motorcycle with a leather jacket.

"I see you have a good relationship?" I butted in, confused.

"You could say something like that," she scoffed. Note to self: Ask Nico of this odd relationship at a later time.

"Anyway," she began, "Lord Hades would like to have a word with you. He and Persephone are in the throne room. I can take your bags to your room if you would like."

Nico assented and she took all the bags from sight, beginning to walk down the hall and turn in to another. I wondered just how big this place was. Nico, being the courteous man he was (note sarcasm), took Rowans carrier out of my hands then began leading me down the hall.

Each step we took the place got darker, like the torches were becoming scarcer. Everything still looked very nice though. Finally, Nico turned into a doorway that was bigger than the rest. It was in the back of the hall, because that's very convenient for guest, but I didn't know how far this hall was. It seemed short but we passed a lot of doors….I don't know, I just know it probably involves magic.

When we walked in, I was shocked again. The throne room was huge but not as big as the one in Olympus. This one only had a few thrones, six I think, so they only needed about half the space. But, in my opinion, it was nicer.

It was all black and grey. Each throne was black with there own special touches. Such as, Persephone had black flowers crawling up hers while Hades had crossbones and other things relating to death. The side wall wasn't really a wall at all, more like windows. Outside, what I could only guess as Persephone's garden bloomed beautifully without any sun.

The only two occupying the room was Persephone and Hades, who both greeted us with warm smiles. We returned them, along with bows and praises. They made us get up and we shuffled to our feet.

"Son, Daughter of Zeus, and baby, welcome. May we see?" Hades asked, directing to Rowans carrier.

I didn't feel anything negative towards Hades, so I moved forward to hand the carrier. The two gods both shrunk to normal person size and received him. "Lord Hades, thank you," I said as I handed it to him.

"Yes," Nico added, "Thanks dad."

"It was my pleasure. We couldn't have my grandson going along without a mother," he chuckled, playing with Rowan. He wasn't crying, which was a good sign. Wow, maybe I did have a baby who enjoyed being around death.

I got to Nico and he wrapped his arm around my waist. We both watched the two gods who spent most of there time around dead people, fall apart with our son. I laid my head on his shoulder and gave him a weak hug, just happy to know it would be alright.

"Thanks for coming. I know you just got out of infirmary so I'm sorry. We just wanted this done as soon as possible," Persephone said, taking Rowan out of the carrier and into her arms.

"It's fine," I chuckled, "I'm actually really liking this place."

"Well I am very glad you do," Hades added, "The first ceremony, the giving of the name one, will be tomorrow after lunch. Speaking of food, dinner will be every night at-"

Nico interrupted, "Dad, I know. I'll get Thalia there on time. But we have to go unpack and make sure Hecate didn't damage anything…again."

Hades sighed, "Okay, but be back for dinner. You know the drill."

Persephone put Rowan back in his carrier, lightly kissed his forehead, then handed him back to me. I smiled as warmly as I could and she returned the gesture. So far, there hasn't been any family feuds, so that was good.

Nico then lead me out of the throne room, back down the hall, through five more halls, to his bedroom door.

"Geez, is this for security or just because they want to make this difficult?" I asked. I wasn't allowed to run for eight months, so you could say I was slightly out of shape.

"Both," he laughed, pulling a key out of his pocket, "Everything for Hades personal life was put in the back for the river view or something."

The key clicked and Nico twisted the old knob. The lights were all off but I could see out bags defined by the torches in the hall. Nico reached for a light switch and, suddenly, everything was bathed in light.

You really couldn't call this place a room, more like a condo. It was a deep brown, almost black, hardwood floor with a grey wall. All over the grey wall was black inscription in Greek. On one side of the door a living room sat, jacked with all of the greatest things; a 54 inch flat screen TV, a Playstation AND an Xbox, a large couch and recliner, and paintings of dead things suffering. On the other was, not really a kitchen, but I guess it was defined as that. All it had was a mini fridge and a microwave with a small table, but what else would you need if you had gourmet chefs for every meal.

We walked on and, one wall separating us from the main area, was the bedroom. It had a king size bed with a black comforter. On top of it was a red, grey and black quilt that was definitely homemade. And the bathroom off of it? Awesome. It had a Jacuzzi tub, a standup shower, and was all embedded in gold. Wow.

I could get use to this place.

**Wow so now Thalia likes the Underworld? What? I always pictured the House of Hades as beautiful so it changed Thalias opinion of the land of the dead. That was a bad, pointless chapter, but oh well. At least I updated! **


	18. Chapter 17

**So I'm confused. On chapter 16 I got four reviews, really sweet reviews, but still a small number. Usually I get lots! So what would get everybody reviewing? Would a nice little shout out to everyone help? I love my reviews so I'll do that just for them. So, everyone who reviews on this chapter I will give a shout out to. Kapeesh? Great. On to the story…**

**Disclaimer: By now you should all know I do not own PJatO. **

Nicos pov 

And just like that, Thalia loved the Underworld. Not that I didn't like the Zeus cabin, I did, but this room was a billion times better in my opinion too. I hadn't been here since we found out about Rowan and I missed it. Especially my Xbox. Now Thalia understood why I enjoyed my prolonged stays in my dads realm.

That evening was really fun. We ate dinner with my family, which was good for all three of us. I thought it gave Rowan some time to meet one half of his dysfunctional family. And you had to admit, the food here was the best in the whole underworld. Dead slaves walked everywhere and among them were the legendary chefs my dad took. In my opinion, it was better than being in the Fields of Asphodel.

Then we set up Rowans playpen and laid him in it for the remainder of the night. Me and Thalia stayed up in my living room till 11:00, playing House of Hades on PlayStation. We took to the shower after and, lets just say, that shower will never be the same to me. For the first time in a while it felt like it was just me and her-in our own little world. But we were tired, so the thrill didn't last long. So, with Thalia snuggled up against me and Rowan sleeping right across from us, I fell into a nice slumber.

But, it happened to be Rowans first night home with just us. I swear, I was up all night. Even when he wasn't crying, I would just sit there and wait for him to pierce the silence again. Thalia, on the other hand, got some sleep, probably because she was way more tired. She got no sleep in that infirmary while I slept like a bear in hibernation. I helped her, most of the time I just let her stay in bed because I felt bad. She looked so tired, I just wanted her to get some sleep. So I would change his diaper and make a bottle and burp him in the kitchen so I wouldn't wake her up. I knew the next day I would pay for it, but that's okay. Only for her and Rowan.

And soon the next day came. It's not like there was a sunrise or a rooster crowing, but with Rowans cries at 7:30 that morning, I figured it was time to give up the act.

So, after another diaper change, I decided to let Thalia sleep some extra hours. Breakfast wasn't until 9:00, so we had plenty of time for some father-son bonding. I wrote Thalia a note so she wouldn't freak at the absence of her family, and we left.

Holding him in my arms, I told him all about where we were and what we saw. "Hey Rowan, this is your Grandpa Hades palace. I know you don't understand where you are, but someday, it'll all make sense. Do you like your new grandparents?" And stuff like that.

I wanted so badly to take him out of this place and to Bianca. Even after all these years, I missed her so much. I hadn't talked to her in a while, talking to her usually messes the balance of everything up; the fates aren't to big fans of that. She knew I found someone I really loved and was dating her, but she had no idea about Rowan. I wanted to show her her nephew, but I couldn't. Thalia would kill me if she knew I took him out to Elysium.

So I settled for a nice walk around my home. Thalias electric eyes looked up at me as I spoke and I couldn't fight the fact that, this boy, would be just like her. Fearless, strong willed, powerful, Thalia in boy form. Okay, I'm sure he'll have a little me in him. Maybe be able to raise a skeleton or shadow travel, but he'll always remind me of Thalia.

My dads palace was HUGE. I guess I had never realized it before. We walked the hallways, greeting souls who passed by. We snaked through Persephone's garden and looked at the fruits and flowers growing. We even made it to the kitchen in the opposite side of the palace and said hi to the chefs.

But, an hour later, I figured it was time to get back. Breakfast did happen to be in 30 minutes. By the time I opened the door to my room, Rowans whole five pounds of body weight was becoming heavy in my arms.

Thalia came from the living room and rolled her eyes. I guessed she was already ready for breakfast. She had on black shorts that went mid-thigh and a white T-shirt that had _"Punk FOREVER" _in sideways, black letters. Her hair sat on her shoulders in perfect straightness and her side-bangs swooped just above her eyebrows. She never failed to impress me.

"Rowan," she cooed, "Did your daddy take you on a tour?"

I let her take him out of my arms and she kissed my cheek. "Thanks for letting me sleep last night, that was really nice of you," she whispered.

"You deserved it," I replied and she smiled at me warmly. Good to know her being nice wasn't just pregnancy hormones.

She took Rowan into the bed area and I followed behind, wondering what was going on. She set Rowan on the quilt Demeter made me for my birthday next to his clothes. "Did you realize you were both in pajamas?" she chuckled, carefully sliding Rowans 'Zeus Rules' T-shirt off. You can probably guess who gave him that.

I looked down at my pajamas; a purple v-neck t-shirt and some flannel pants. 'Why purple?' you might ask. That's a whole other story involving Thalia, Annabeth, a dirty prank, and my birthday. But that's not important.

Anyways, I smirked, "I think I look pretty good in purple and you know it."

"Right, my Nico, the sexy," she laughed.

I decided to help her put Rowans clothes on since he wasn't being very cooperative today. When we were done, he was wearing black pants and a white shirt that said 'I'm a ninja, you can't see me' in black letters. Awwwww he was matching his mommy.

I slid on a pair of cargos over my bright orange boxers (don't ask) and exchanged my purple v-neck for a black one. That was usual attire for a morning in the underworld.

I strapped Rowan in his stroller, which would've been a good idea for our walk earlier, and the three of us strolled to the dining room.

"So," Thalia began, "How did you and Hecate start your somewhat of a friendship?"

I grimaced. Well, this would be weird, "Okay, once she was in her fourteen year old girl form and I was a fourteen year old boy. And when your fourteen and you see a hot girl your age your hormones sometimes win over your fear and you talk to them. And she was wearing black and looked emo but she was cute. So I was flirting and for a while she was flirting back but then I asked her her name and she just smiled and was like, 'I'm Hecate, the virgin goddess." So she poured water on my head. Well, long story short, Hades insisted she be nice if I didn't flirt again and, trust me, once I saw her in an 80 year old body he didn't have to worry about that anymore. So now were frienemies," I explained, watching Thalia for a reaction.

She burst out laughing.

"Hey!" I yelled, slightly insulated.

"What? It's funny and very cute," she chuckled, reaching over to squeeze my cheek. Lucky for her, I didn't say anything because we entered the dining room.

There were a lot of people in there today, including my BFF Hecate. There was also Morpheus, Hypnos, Thanatos, Zagreus, and some other minor gods plus some 'underworld helpers' so to say. Me and Thalia took a seat beside the already set up booster seat for Rowan. I picked him out of the stroller and gently relocated him into the seat beside Thalia. She double checked my work as I took a seat beside her.

My dad was at the head of the table while Persephone sat at the opposite end. He nodded at me and rang his glass, filled with orange juice because he wasn't a coffee drinker believe it or not. Everyone turned towards him with full attention. It was great to be related to death, you find you get a lot more respect.

"I formally invite you all to my grandsons giving-of-the-name ceremony today at one. It will be in the ballroom. I hope you will be able to make it," he announced. Some people nodded and some people looked down, avoiding eye contact.

The chefs served us, buffet style like usual. Set across the table was bacon, sausage, eggs, heaps of biscuits, pancakes, waffles, every drink you could think of, and sugar packets. Even though the table took up the whole room and could seat twenty people easily, the food filled the middle.

I didn't realize how hungry I was before I saw all this food. I took a couple biscuits, some eggs, a waffle, bacon and topped it off with coffee. Ahhh, refreshing. I saw Thalia dig into a few pancakes and take a bite of bacon, and she smiled at me when she caught my look.

The rest of the morning the three of us just hung out in my room. I tried to teach Rowan how to play Call Of Duty but for some reason, he just wasn't in to it. Instead, I showed Thalia. By noon she was screaming at the TV "Die! You don't deserve the freedom of living!" At least she could get off steam with that.

Usually, lunch is at noon in the dining room, but me and Thalia decided to skip. We had a big breakfast so we figured we didn't need anything more. Instead, Thalia put some peanut butter on a graham cracker and we slid it down our throats. We had put Rowan down for a nap so he wouldn't be tired for his big ceremony. Now it was time for me and Thalia to get ready. Lucky for me, I didn't have to dress that nice because I'm a guy.

I grabbed my dark wash but not exactly black, BOOTCUT JEANS, out of my backpack. No, I wasn't to happy about the non-skinny jeans thing, but I had to deal. I just kept on my black v-neck but threw my aviator jacket over it so it looked more decent. I thought I didn't look bad, so I turned to look at Thalia undressing. I had a good view, lets just say.

She noticed my eyes but didn't get embarrassed anymore like she used to the first year we dated. She put on some black slacks and a shirt that was a little v-neck. It was black but before it got to her boobs it turned white and had little white flowers. She looked so good, everyone at the party will seriously doubt she's the mom. She was super skinny again even after being pregnant! How did that happen?

Apparently, I stared to long since she came over and punched me in the arm. Ahhh, there's the Thalia I love and adore. She went to put on eyeliner as soon as Rowan started crying. Great, thank you sweetie.

I picked him up and noticed a horrible smell coming from my sons butt area. I'm guessing someone took a poop. I brought him with me to retrieve the diaper bag then went to lay him on the quilt again. Man, Demeter would love to know her quilt was going to a good use. I'll have to tell her today at the ceremony that I'm sure she wouldn't miss. Duh, I'm her favorite step-grandson. Now she's a step-great grandmother!

Anyway, I took the nasty diaper off him, filled with poo. Yummy! One of Thalias fancy dirty diaper holder was off to the side. It was a green bag that, apparently, was suppose to eliminate odor. Insert snicker.

I took it and, deciding to let Thalia have it her way, put his diaper in there. Just as I turned around to put the new one on, Rowan started peeing. Of course, him being a boy, it got alllll over me, the bed, the quilt, and my clothes meant to be for the ceremony. When I looked down I was pretty sure he was laughing at me. I sighed, this would be a good story to tell later.

"Oh, Rowan," I said after he was finished, "your such a trouble maker. Turns out you are like your mother."

"I heard that death breath," Thalias voice came from right behind me. Before I could react she had slapped the back of my head. Ehhhh talk about domestic violence….

"He peed all over me, if you didn't know."

"Oh I know, I watched it from a distance," she laughed, making me look like an idiot. Then again, I was Nico Di Angelo.

"Thanks sweetie," I replied sarcastically.

"I love you!" She chuckled, running her hands through my hair as I bent down to put Rowans new diaper on.

"I love you too," I mumbled, picking up Rowan once he was fully dressed. Yeah, I'm good. I can diaper and clothe a kid in 10 seconds. I got up and Thalia kissed me for a few seconds.

"I know you do. Look what I gave you!" She smiled, running her hand over Rowan in my arms.

"True, true. Well we should be going, its quite a walk to the ballroom," I told her and she nodded. She grabbed the diaper bag and pulled the stroller over to us. I set Rowan in and off we were once again. It was 12:43 on my watch (Yeah, I have a watch. I'm a working dad /active nerd!) so we strolled through the halls leisurely. I think Rowan was about to go back to sleep, but I didn't care. We would deal with that later.

We got there at 12:51, an eight minute walk from my room. When we walked in, there was already quite a few people in there. There was about fifty chairs, so I didn't know who they expected to come to this shindig. In the front were three people; dad and…Percy and Annabeth?

They all turned towards us and 'Percabeth' smiled at us. Annabeth ran up to give Thalia a hug while Percy walked to me, smiling.

"What's up?" Percy asked.

"Maybe I should ask you the same thing. What are you doing here?"

"Since you said we could be the godparents, Hades shadow traveled us here to take part in both ceremonies. We'll be here till tomorrow. Speaking of godparents, where's my godchild!" he exclaimed.

He, along with Annabeth, kneeled in front of the stroller. Me and Thalia shared a look that ended with a shrug.

"He's so cute. Look at his eyes, they have a spiral of brown from Nico," Annabeth laughed.

"I know, he's incredible and we made him! You can hold him if you want," Thalia replied, raising her eyebrows up and down.

Percy held him first while Annabeth gave me a hug. Well, she's in a good mood. "He's sucking my thumb!" Percy chuckled.

Thalia took out his pacifier from the side pocket of the bag and replaced it with Percy's thumb. "Here honey, no telling where that things been. Suck on this."

Me and Percy burst out laughing at Thalias use of 'suck on this'. The girls glared at us, but you agree, it was a funny moment! Percy took his turn next, holding our son. Rowan was yawning now, bad idea to give the pacifier out.

Before I knew it everyone had shuffled to there seats while someone showed us four to seats in the front. Dad came and picked Rowan up, taking him to the stage. Everyone shut up at the arrival of the main star.

Hades cleared his throat and began, "Friends, gods, and other freaks of nature, we meet here today to take part in a simple, although very important and significant ceremony. Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace wish to express their joy to you all on the birth of their son Rowan Mario Di Angelo. They are pleased that he has arrived safely into this world, barely, and they want to welcome him into their family and also to you people, some of whom they do not know."

Nice speech dad. Where were the speech cards?

"They wish you all to share with them the joy and happiness that they have and to share also the deep sense of responsibility, being seventeen and all. This welcome to Rowan will remind Thalia and Nico, that from now on a great time of their life will be spent caring for his guiding development and nurturing his growth as a demi-god. Good luck with that."

"Nico and Thalia want you to know that they will need help with this. My wife, Persephone, has requested a poem to be read at this moment."

Persephone went on to read some poem about a parents love, that I tuned out of. Thalia looked at me and we had to stifle a giggle, this was just to good. Everyone seemed confused and/or uncomfortable with this whole thing. Percy ignored the majority and, with his head in his hands, began quietly laughing. Annabeth tried to stop him but then she started laughing. I looked away before all four of us broke out in a hysterical laughing spasm.

When I turned back, my dad was shaking his head as Persephone finished up. She looked like she was almost in tears. Some people slowly clapped, not sure what to do and Hades cleared his throat again. Glad for the distraction, everyone turned to look.

He motioned me and Thals to the stage and we slowly took the stand, not sure what we were going to have to do. If it kept on this track, we would probably have to lay kisses on his feet then breakout in a song of joy.

He handed us speech cards (THERE they were) and motioned for us to read. In the background, Coldplay played quietly, which was odd. I didn't even ask.

"We welcome our son into our family and promise him daily support, we will fulfill and respect Rowans needs, respect him ,comfort and care for him as long as he need us, to the best of our ability." Why was this so dang funny! We were trying not to laugh, really we were, but I let one laugh slip at the end. Everyone looked but that was okay, they were laughing too. This was just so…cliché. For gods sake, we were in the underworld! No one in the underworld wanted to welcome a new life into the world, they wanted to watch someone drown.

Someone ushered us away and back to our seats. Percy and Annabeth were holding back laughs again and so were we. I couldn't wait for this to be over so I could burst.

Dad began again in an annoyed monotone, "An important tradition on these occasions is the responsibilities of the Guardians or Godparents, they undertake a special and a life long relationship with the child and to assume a more than ordinary responsibility in the event that it may be needed in the future. So I now ask the Godparents, Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, are you willing to accept this responsibility?

Someone ushered them up on the stage and we gave them a quick thumbs up.

Cards were handed to them as well and they began reading in unison, "We pledge our support to Nico and Thalia and freely offer Rowans, protection and guidance whenever these may be needed."

You know what would've been funny? If they looked into each others eyes then started making out at random. Sorry, I needed something to think about. My ADHD brain was screaming for help.

They came back and smiled, taking a seat.

It is the wish of Thalia and Nico, who have promised to care for Rowan that he should bear this name: Rowan Mario Di Angelo," Oh dad. He touched Rowans head, "Rowan, may you bear this name proudly through this world," Touching his heart, "Seeking wisdom and with love for your fellow beings," Touching his feet, "Carry yourself with dignity as you walk upon this earth," And now touching his tiny hands, "May the work of your hands enrich your fellows and bring you honor."

Wow. THAT was cheesy. But it was sweet and it will be a good story to tell Rowan when he's a little older. Everyone clapped and began getting up, moving around and talking. My dad brought Rowan back to us.

"Thanks dad, that was really good," I said. Even if it was odd, it was nice of him to do something like that.

"Persephone wrote that script, not me, I promise. And that poem…." he shuddered at his words. "Anyway, I hope you liked your special guest."

"Yeah, thanks for bringing Percy and Annabeth."

"There's more, three total including Percabeth," did he just say…never mind, "Where is that girl," he muttered, scanning the crowd. It looked like he found her, "Ahhh, there she is."

He pointed to the middle of a crowd of people. Very specific. But when I looked closer, I caught a glimpse of a shimmering figure. Ghost. It was a girl with long raven hair, a girl I could recognize a mile away.

Hades snapped his fingers and she popped in front of us. She looked confused for a second, but when she saw me and dad her expression softened.

Bianca smiled, "Nico, congratulations."

**That's a really long chapter! Sorry it took so long to update. Most of Hades speech and ideas came from this website called namegivings. com****. Just wanted you all to know I didn't make that stuff up, our friends at this website did. Hope you enjoyed and REMEMBER! Review and you get credit!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's your promised shout-outs!**

**ANGIE-Thanks! **

**HermesPotter- It is funny! I've never been to one but if I ever do I'll be laughing even harder just thinking about this story**

**I'mDifferent-GetOverIt- Thank you! I love Bianca, she's my third favorite character right behind her brother and Thalia**

**Adommyadisonmurdockrulz- I'm so glad I'm not the only one to think that. It would be great and random hilariousness**

**Alexandriarulzforeva- And I love it too! Hope you enjoy this update**

**Holly- Awwwww thanks. I think that ones my favorite too. I don't know, it's just a sweet chapter just because of the dose of reality.**

**Ffsah- Being high is not good! But thanks for reading anyway! **

**On to the story…**

Nicos pov

All of a sudden, my dead sister was standing right in front of me. Yeah, sure, she was a ghost but, in essence, she was there.

"Bianca?" I asked, just for finalization.

She laughed. Gods, how I missed that laugh, "Yes, Nico. Father said I could come to both ceremonies for Rowan. I've missed you so much! Ever since the fates demanded you stop visiting."

"I know, trust me, I know. I've missed you a lot lately, especially now that my life took a good turn for once! It would've been nice for you to be there.

"Yes, I know. I missed everything big in your life and it's upset me. At least I still am apart of a sliver of your life . And hello Thalia, I see your still rocking the black," she laughed.

Their gazes met and they smiled at each other like they were long lost friends. It took me a second to remember that both of them went on the quest to get Annabeth back, they knew each other. I guess that thought had never registered in my mind before. Again, I am Nico Di Angelo.

"Hi Bianca. It's been a while. And yes, black is a great color no matter what stage of life you've entered," Thalia replied.

"Yes, I full heartedly agree. But I've wanted to say thank you for a while. Before you came around to Nico he was dealing with things that, to him, weren't fair and ruined his life. And then you came and changed everything for him, possibly saved him. So, thank you Thalia," she explained. Oh, if she only knew.

Thalia nodded and smiled, I hoped she knew Bianca's words were true. I would've never made it without her. I looked at her and she met my glance. I smiled, nodding and she smiled right back. She remembered.

"Now let me see my nephew," she chuckled, moving her eyes inside Thalias arms. She couldn't really hold him since she was only an essence of soul, so she settled for looking on. He was awake, trying to figure out who this ghost of an aunt was. "Wow, guys, he's beautiful. He really looks like both of you jumbled together. And those eyes, they're empowering. Just like all demi-god eyes."

"Thank you," Thalia responded with a smile at Rowan. I had to agree, he was pretty dang cute.

"So how's being parents been?" she questioned no one in particular.

I took the liberty of answering, "Hard, different. It's not like you can go hang out with friends or do a bunch of nothing all day. You have to be responsible. But I love Rowan and he already has me wrapped around his finger."

"I'm really proud of you, Nico. You matured a lot without me there," she confirmed, looked me up and down. "I remember when you played myth-o-magic all the time, you had a cowlick in your hair, and you were annoying."

"Still is," Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, and dad all chimed in.

Dad continued," Bianca-"

"I know dad. Well I must go, I'll return tomorrow for the next ceremony. Goodbye Nico, Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, and Rowan."

She waved once more then disappeared in thin air. We put Rowan in the stroller then, dragging Percy and Annabeth with us, squeezed out of the ballroom. Of course, lots of people stopped us, offering congratulations and accordance's. For some reason, Thalia made me be kind and talk individually with each person who called us out. What's the point of kindness anyway?

I thought we were out but, alas, we were stopped by the person I wished not to see the most.

"Nico!" Demeter exclaimed and ran forward as soon as we were out the door. Luckily, Annabeth was pushing the stroller so poor grandmother Demeter didn't ram right in to Rowan. She grabbed both me and Thals in a group hug that knocked the wind out of both of us. "I haven't seen you in so long! Now you're a dad! It's almost unbelievable!"

Let me explain. I was Demeter's only grandson. Sure, she had lots of kids, but she wasn't crazy with them. Only with me. I asked Katie, like, seven times but she always said she was normal. It shocked me. And to add to her craziness, she was in the underworld which made her SO happy. She got to see her daughter and it made her slightly giddy.

"Yes Demeter. This is my fiancé, Thalia, my friends Percy and Annabeth, and this is Rowan," I directed to each person, queuing them to wave.

"Awwwww Nicos all grown up. He's getting married, he has a baby, and he knows how to make friends," she cooed like I was Rowans age.

"Uh huh. Well, Demeter, we have to go. Rowan needs to be fed," Which wasn't a lie. She gave one more hug to everyone this time, stroking Rowan on the head, then skipped off. I shuddered then kept going, ignoring the jokes and laughing from behind.

Once everyone recovered from the gram-gram incident, I asked what was on the agenda for today. It was only 2:10, we still had all day.

"You're the one who's familiar with this place," Annabeth scoffed, "Maybe you should figure it out.

I sighed, no need for sarcasm, "Well we have to be able to watch Rowan whatever we do. We could go to….the ice cream shop."

"The underworld had an ice cream shop?" Percy screeched, "Why didn't someone point this out beforehand."

I laughed, "Yeah, my dad happens to have a sweet tooth and built one in 1948. Along with the swimming pool, hot tub, viewing tower, and boutique."

"Wow," they all muttered. Yes, it was weird but Hades does happen to be a strange god (no offense dad).

"Okay sounds like a plan, but first we should get changed then you guys meet us at Nicos room. We have to feed Rowan first," Thalia decided.

Percy and Annabeth had the room right across from us, so they turned to there room and we turned to ours. Once I opened the door, Rowan started crying. Thalia rolled Rowan inside and took him out of the stroller, knowing he was probably hungry. I have to say, we were getting better at the parent thing. We could pick him up and not be scared we would drop him now! It was an accomplishment.

"Hey Rowan," she cooed, "You did great at the ceremony. I know your families a little strange but you'll get use to it, strange will become the new normal. I know, shudder."

I walked around her, since she was now sitting on the floor talking to him, and watched. It was like Rowan knew it was his mom, his eyes were centered on her, like he was listening with all ears.

He started to whine a little bit, but ceased when she started talking again, "I know, your hungry. How about, daddy makes your bottle while mommy sits here with you? Yeah?"

I figured that was not a question. I walked to the kitchen and started making it. I wasn't good with measurements and I got confused a lot, so it was never a good idea for me to make bottles. Thalia almost started breast feeding, but decided not to. She didn't feel comfortable with pulling out a boob every time Rowan was hungry. Which I see her point, it might've made a moment awkward.

Anyway, once the water was of adequate temperature, I put what I thought was the correct amount. I shook it, doing an awesome dance to imaginary music during the process. Once it seemed okay to me, I went to find just where they went.

After checking the floor, I went back to the bedroom to find them on the bed, Thalia still talking. She happened to be pretty good at that skill. When she noticed my arrival she smiled and told Rowan his late lunch had arrived.

I handed her the bottle and she gladly took it from my hands, gently putting it in Rowans ready mouth. He started sucking on it and gulping drinks like he hadn't eaten in three days. That's my boy.

I slung my jacket across the bed and sat beside Thalia, putting my chin on her shoulder. Or as I like to call it, THE move. Whenever I did that and looked over at her, she would always roll her eyes and blush, EVERY time.

She proved my theory true by doing just that. I always wondered what made that happen, did something in my eyes just scream sweet and sensitive? Gods, I hoped not. But it was good to know I had something on her.

"Nico?" She began. I raised my eyebrows and she continued, "What's the future look like to you? I know, random but I'm kinda freaking out. Rowan deserves so much more than we can give him right now. If it wasn't for the gods and camp and friends, who knows where we would be, you know?"

I knew just what she meant. Before he was born I was scared, but all that fear didn't seem real until I held him in my arms. I knew, if we kept on this path, we were screwed. "Maybe I shouldn't go to college. I could work, there's good jobs in New York where you don't have to have a college degree. I don't want to stay at camp all my life. Or…" I stopped.

"Or what?" she asked.

"Or…I could go in to the military, I'm almost eighteen," I didn't want to look at her, but I did anyway. She was speechless, eyes scrunched and confused. I had been thinking about this for quite a while. It was a good thought but could I stay away from my family that long?

"No, no you can't do that. Anything besides that," she whispered, running her thumb along Rowans cheek, avoiding my eye contact.

"Gods, I don't want to. I want to be here for you two, I wanna watch my son grow up, I wanna fall asleep next to you every night, I wanna live the good life. But, then again, I'm good at the war stuff. I've been in a few versus so much more than some Islam's. I can survive, if I ever get in a sticky situation I can use my demigod powers. And it's free college at the military academy. I'll get paid for getting a college education," I explained.

She shook her head, her hair falling in her eyes. I pushed it away and her eyes met mine. I could sense the fear and pain in that one look "Nico, I need you here. I can't do this all by myself. And I love you so freaking much! I thought you wanted to be a teacher, your dad is happily putting you through the course, so you can do it. You go to college, I'll go to work and we'll hire a babysitter for Rowan. Then we can come home at night and enjoy being a family. And we can watch him grow up together, you'll live the good life. Since when do you have an overwhelming sense of pride for America anyway?"

"I don't really, but Obama is pretty cool…I guess your right. But what if Thalia? You know the fates won't make it that easy for us to succeed. I don't want to be at camp when Rowan hit's the age it's time to go to school."

"Nico, I've been thinking and researching. There's this cute, little town about 30 miles from NYC. They have cheap houses, I mean a small house is like 80,000 versus 250,000 in the city. It's gold, the perfect place for young families like us. Everything there is cheaper but you can go to the city and make big bucks. More bang for our buck. What do you think?" she suggested.

"I'm liking this whole idea," I chuckled. The whole military idea was thrown behind us right now. This seemed a lot more promising.

Before she could reply, a knock came at the door. Since Thalia was a little busy, Rowan still sucking on that bottle, I answered the door. Annabeth and Percy stood, dressed in jeans and t-shirts, ready for ice-cream.

"You guys ready?" Annabeth asked.

"No. Rowan was hungry so we decided we should feed him today. Sorry. But, remember, this is what your future looks like," I winked at the couple who was blushing.

"Sure," they muttered as I ushered them to the room. It looked like Rowan was finishing up with his bottle and she was about to burp him.

"Hey Nico, will you burp him? You know your better at it. And hey guys! I'm gonna get changed and then I'll be ready," she announced. She handed me Rowan, the spit-up towel, and a quick kiss. She muttered, "Thanks," and ran off towards the bathroom.

"Yes, Nico. Burp the child," Percy smirked. He wasn't to happy about the pregnancy thing. Sure, he loved Rowan just as much as we did, but he was like a big brother to me and Thalia. He wanted to make sure we both got our kamuppets for having a baby so young. Gotta love brotherly love.

So I obviously did. I laid him up on my shoulder, towel placed on my shoulder, and gently patted him on the back. I never fully understood the act of doing this. You feed them then you go back and make them puke it up? Anyway, Thalia didn't lie when she said I was good. I don't know what made me so good at doing it, but hey, when you have a skill embrace it. He burped and I took him off my shoulder.

"Good burp, man," I laughed at his satisfied face. The now spit-up covered towel was thrown on the desk beside me and I carried us both to Percy and Annabeth.

And that's how the rest of the day went. We ate ice-cream, I showed them the viewing tower where you could see all of the underworld, and, after dinner, we hung out in our room so we could put Rowan to sleep. It was nice to be with them for the first time since Christmas. They were all over Rowan, holding and saying things like, "Awwwww he's precious." Which is true. He's the best son I could ask for. I know, to cute.

The next day was pretty much a repeat of the next day, except with the other two thrown in our routine. I stayed up most of the night but Thalia helped to, it was a team process. We ate breakfast with Percy and Annabeth then went back to our room to watch TV and play games.

But tonight we would be having a huge get together. The baptism of a Greek baby is the biggest thing that happens until, traditionally, marriage. Even bigger than getting named, which is something. It would be at night, though, at seven, so we had all day again.

I know your shocked, but the underworld usually isn't that best place to be entertained. When I'm normally here I visit the dead, make sure the people in Elysium have enough toilet paper and shampoo, stuff like that. But I wasn't about to leave the son of Poseidon and the daughter of Zeus alone in here. So I stayed in the House of Hades, eating more ice cream and we visited Persephone's boutique. It was huge! Thalia found a section full of black and we had to drag her out to get ready for the second ceremony.

When we came in the room, I realized it was the first time we had been without Percy and Annabeth all day. It was two hours till the ceremony so we had plenty of time. Rowan looked exhausted from his day of being cute, so we put him down for his third nap of the day.

"I don't want to get ready," Thalia wined as we settled on the couch. I put my arm around her and she sank in to my chest, "I'm liking this position right here."

"That's what she said! But you don't have to get ready. I think you look pretty hot in your t-shirt and jean shorts."

"Thank you, but I don't think that's appropriate wear for my sons baptism," she laughed.

I realized, looking at her lips, I hadn't kissed her, like REALLY kissed her, in a while. It seemed as good a time as any to do so, so I pressed my lips against hers and she instantly responded. Yeah, she wanted me.

I moved slightly to get a better angle and it felt so right to be doing this. And for a moment, I zoned out everything and just let this feeling soak in. When her tongue slid in my mouth and I moaned I could feel the cold chills all over her. It was one of those moments. Her hand traveled to my hair and played in it while my lips went down her throat. She moaned and I hoped we weren't waking Rowan up. I nipped just a little and then went back up to her lips where we continued from there.

It had to be thirty minutes later when Thalia pulled away, chuckling. "I have to get ready for our BABIES baptism, Nico."

"Do you have to?" I asked between kisses on her neck.

"Yes and you do to," she mumbled, hands still in my hair. She had a lot more control than I do.

I put on my pouty lip, "Fine."

"I love you Nico Di Angelo."

I sighed, she could always get me on that one, "I love you to Thalia almost Di Angelo."

She laughed, "You got that right," and got up from the couch.

Time to start our fun night with the family.

**So should I make Nico go in the military or live the family-man life? Tell me in a review!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all the votes and reviews. Most people said that Nico should be a family man, so that's what he will be. Honestly, I could see him in either but Thalia wouldn't be very happy about the military. Here's to the many reviewers! **

**Bellesong**

**I'mDifferent-GetOverIt- I try! **

**ANGIE- I didn't even think about that! Good point though, it would annoy me.**

**Adommmyadisonmurdockrulz- I do to, we should sneak in.**

**Fowlmaniac- Sorry! It is real though, I want to be as real as possible. And the make-out? Well you read Of Death and Roses, I love writing descriptive make-out sessions. I thought this story deserved one too. **

**Ffsah1- Agreed my friend, agreed. Thanks!**

**Sportschic5646- Thanks, I worked hard trying to find a name. I sat and pondered for quite a while : ). And I'm glad your enjoying this**

**MaXiMuM rIdE 22**

**Thalico DUUUUUH- I know, as soon as I wrote the one where Rowan was born I remembered and I was like 'Crap!' but not that nice of a word. I've decided to pretend her birthday is in spring or summer. Thanks for mentioning though. **

**HuntressofArtemis101- Okay, traveling to South Korea sounds freaking awesome! I like the thought of Nico being in the military too but no one else does. That's cool though, family guys are cool.**

**Higherthanlove22**

**Thalicolover4ever- Glad you love it!**

**Jcvh**

**Gizzy232**

**Demigodheart aka gepo**

**Skylar. Daughter of Hades**

**Numbah 006- Thanks, I love cookies!**

**Bable631- not everyone dies in the military. I wouldn't let him die anyway. **

**Wow that's a lot of reviewers. You're going to make me cry! Thanks again and on to the story. **

Thalias pov

I walked in the bathroom and groaned when I saw the sundress hanging from the top of the shower. It was black, yes, but it was a DRESS. I shrugged off my comfy clothes anyway and slid on the garment.

Behind all my complaints, and I would never admit this to anyone, I kinda liked the dress. As much as I loved my jeans and T-shirts, I liked looking like a girl occasionally, and this did just that. It hugged my hourglass figure which, as weird as this is, wasn't affected by having Rowan, then blossomed out slightly when it hit my waist. It went to just above my knees so I could show off my legs that Nico loves. And it was one of the most comfortable dresses I've ever wore.

I straightened my hair a little more, making sure there were no stray pieces, then smeared eyeliner on the crest of my eye. It made me look a tad hard core without looking like the bass drummer for a dirty rock band in a sundress. When I looked okay, I walked out to get the boys ready. They were always needing that extra push.

Rowan was no longer asleep but now in the arms of Nico, who was on the couch. It looked like he just had a diaper change since one of my green disposal bags was on the floor nearby. When his eye landed on me, his eyes got a little wider and a smile played on his lips.

"Dang, you have a very hot mama, Rowan," he laughed.

Rolling my eyes, I muttered, "Thanks," and went to retrieve their clothes from the backpack. I found a neatly folded, plain black button down shirt and the black jeans he wore yesterday. I smirked when I remembered the surprise I packed him before we left on Friday. In one of the side pockets, I pulled out a silver tie with neatly printed black squares. He would love this.

"Nico!" I yelled, signaling him to come get dressed. He walked in shortly after, looking down at Rowan. "Here, baby," I cooed and took our son out of his arms.

"Thanks baby," he cooed back, and I, once again, rolled my eyes.

I motioned him to get dressed and got a sudden interest in Rowans feet.

"Thalia…what's this tie doing on top of my clothes?" he asked, coming closer with the thing in his hands. Crud.

"Ummmm you're gonna wear it tonight, duh," I scoffed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I guess he had learned not to argue with Thalia Grace, because he just sighed and started taking off his clothes. I watched as he threw off his 'Avenge Sevenfold' shirt and replaced it with the black shirt. He then slid off his pants and put on the jeans he doesn't really like. In my opinion, he looked perfectly hot in them.

I decided that was enough sexual activity for the day and turned my attention to Rowan. He was looking around, his brilliant blue eyes searching this world that was still new to him. When he noticed my eyes on him he stopped roaming and centered them on me.

I was always entranced by those innocent eyes that looked just like mine. The only difference was what those eyes have seen. I've seen so much destruction, so many people I love fall and die, so much _pain. _I wish I could be like him again. Clean, pure, perfect; but I can't. I'm going to keep my son like that for as long as I can.

I realized, staring at Rowan, he wasn't ready for his baptism. I laid him on the bed nearby and started unclothing him.

When we were all ready at 6:30, me and Nico decided to go on and get a sneak peek. First, though, we picked up Percy and Annabeth who, thanks to Annabeths OCD, were also ready.

Annabeth looked so pretty in a gray cotton dress that went right above her knees. It had a heart shaped cut at the top and was sleeveless, so it showed her small tan from who knows where. When I told her she looked amazing, she returned the compliment. Percy was in a green and white striped button down, minus the tie, that made his eyes pop with such intensity. He, like always, was a girls dream but Nico was more of my cup of tea.

"How's Rowan?" Annabeth cooed, bending down to look in the stroller. I caught Percy trying to look under her skirt but I kicked him in the shins, again, so that ended.

"Pretty good. He got a good nap in so he should be good for the night," I replied, beginning to push this contraption down the hall towards the temple. My dad wanted only the best for a grandson of his so he bought the nicest stroller on the market. It had three swivel wheels and decorated in black and blue. I wasn't even a jogger, so it wasn't necessary to buy a jogging stroller, but whatever. It was nice, just inconveniently large.

Percy exclaimed, "I'm ready to party tonight, they better have good music!"

I laughed, "Percy, this party is for a week old baby, I don't think it's going to be like prom or anything. Probably just some food, strangers talking to us, the works."

His face fell and he mumbled, "I knew that."

We small talked the rest of the way there, no matter how much time we spent with each other we could always find something to talk about. When the temple came in view, I was shocked. Since it was secluded in the very back all by itself, I had never seen it but it was beautiful. It was, of course, built in to the building, but the front was architected just like the Parthenon. The five Doric style columns started at the high ceilings and continued all the way through to the tiled floor. The light from inside wafted outside and sent a glow over the whole structure.

"Oh my god! Look at this architrave and…wow, look at the frieze. So beautifully constructed," Annabeth freaked, mystified by this Greek architecture.

Excluding Annabeth, who was still checking out various parts of the temple, we walked up the steps to be greeted by Hades and Persephone themselves. It was pretty weird since, a few yards away, there was a statue of each of them.

"Glad to see you made it early," Persephone smiled warmly at us. I think, over the centuries, she's become okay with the underworld. I can honestly see why after my whole two days here. I liked the sunlight and plants and human contact, but this was pretty cool. Her mom still isn't to happy, but she can deal like she has been for the past 8000 years.

Anyway, Persephone reached for Rowan in his stroller and he happily obliged. Maybe it's her being a nurturing goddess or something, I don't know. She took him inside and everyone followed, including Hades and Annabeth, who had caught up with us.

I won't give you the details of the ceremony because it would bore you out of your mind. Yeah, it was interesting and a very important day in my sons life, but it just went by soooo slow and you probably don't care. So, instead, I'll give you the short version.

About fifteen minutes after we arrived, everyone began piling in. Bianca, my dead sister-in-law, sat beside us and Rowan was, once again, taken to the stage. They undressed him then wrapped him in a white towel in front of everyone, which was a little odd. Hades was pretty good playing priest, blessing everything he could think of; the water, Rowan, his parents and godparents. Finally he got to the dipping in the water which consisted of three dips where the water went to about Rowans chest while chanting 'Rowan Mario Di Angelo'. Creeeeepy. Olive oil, apparently blessed by Zeus, was brought over out of nowhere and he was, you guessed it, blessed again. At last, baby Rowan was dressed once more and given a chain with a lightning bolt on it. That whole process took an hour and a half.

Not to hate on the whole Greek gods way of living, but what was the point in that? It was sweet but what does that do to our, if you want to call it this, religion? I liked it and all but I don't think I ever got one of those and I think I'm a fine person. Oh well, it's something me and the other three 'parents' of Rowan will remember forever.

Before I knew it, everyone was crowding out of the door, heading to the ballroom where the after party would take place. I didn't know what to expect of this party, maybe dancing skeletons singing Madonna, but I had a thought it would be alright. Food and friends always ends up being a good time.

Since the ballroom was about a mile from the temple, we all walked like a congregation line. Me, Nico, Bianca, Percy, Annabeth and, of course, Rowan were in the back while the people we hardly knew were front lineman. Nico decided to be helpful and push around the stroller while our son was inside sucking on his pacie.

"So that was a," Percy searched for the right word, "interesting thing."

"Did any of you have any kind of ceremony like that?" Annabeth asked the question I was just pondering.

Nico hesitantly raised his hand and everyone but Bianca seemed surprised. He explained, "Yeah, my dad told me when he wanted one for Rowan. Of course, even if I wasn't so young I wouldn't remember it. My whole life before seven is just a black void."

"Oh, don't be so bitter, Nico," Bianca chuckled. You know, for a spirit she is pretty peppy.

My fiancé mumbled something and pushed the stroller into Percy's heal, possibly by accident. They got into a glaring contest that was only broken up by walking in to the ballroom.

Being last in the line, everyone was already taking there seats. Tonight, it was decorated nicely with circular tables that fitted six, perfect for the five of us and a baby. The white table cloth hanging off reminded me of the night Nico asked me to marry him and I smiled at the thought. Gods, that seemed so long ago. The ring on my left hand is the only thing that reminds me it wasn't a dream.

Anyway, we took the table in the front that had our names on it. We're just THAT special. We sat in nearly the same order as in the temple; Bianca, Nico, Rowan, me, Annabeth, then Percy. As soon as I had made sure Rowans carrier (which, if you were wondering, Nico shadow traveled and got) was safely in the chair, the ghostly cooks came over with trays of food. They looked at Bianca a little strangely but began setting them down nonetheless. Talk about fast service.

They were all mostly finger foods you wouldn't imagine in the underworld. Such as corndogs, chicken tenders, potato skins, onion rings, and an assortment of sauces. It was like the chefs closed there eyes, dug in the freezer, pulled something out, then stuck it in the oven. I loved it.

I was really hungry, this was a late meal for me, so I tried a little bit of everything. It was all so good, the only thing I could expect from the underworld chefs. The whole time me and my friends just hung out and had random conversations. I could tell Nico was overjoyed by Bianca really being here, being able to talk with us. If it was weird to have Bianca and Percy, his ex enemy because of Bianca's death, sitting at the same table, talking about foosball, he didn't show it. In fact, he seemed at peace.

Everyone got the same treatment as us, giving us time before everyone came to talk. I knew it would happen, but I still grimaced when the first person came to congratulate us and see Rowan up close. I wanted this to last forever. Music began playing in the background as she, I think a very minor goddess of some sorts, came to talk. She had flowing brown hair and a rosy pink gown on. She was pretty in a way only goddesses could be. but I couldn't put a name to her.

"Hello Nico, Thalia, congratulations on the birth of Rowan. He's extremely handsome. I'm Eris," she greeted, cooing at Rowan. I wasn't sure who Eris was, but okay, I'll take it.

As the night wore on, we got visits from Thanato's, Hecate, one of the judges from the hall of judgment, some guy who says he watches over Cyprus, and Luke. Yeah, I said Luke.

It was a surprise. We were just sitting there, laughing about the last guy who came over, and we thought we were done. The ballroom was mostly empty besides a few stragglers but I was pretty sure they had already been over here. That's when Luke came walking from the shadows. Me and Annabeth knew exactly who it was as soon as we saw the figure. We exchanged quick glances then stared again, wanting to make sure. I could just tell in the way he walked, the way his hair sat on his head in the shadow. It was Luke Castlen.

He came fully out of the shadow and I was shocked. He looked so normal and happy, like the days when we were on the run. I smiled as memories rushed back. But then I remembered what caused his death, what he did and the smile vanished. His did too when he saw my expression.

"Thalia, Annie," he began, looking at us and the other two stunned faces. I grabbed Nicos hand to make sure he was okay, he was pissed at Luke too. I had to make sure he didn't do something rash. Percy was the same and I couldn't blame him, Annabeth was even worse off than I was. "Percy, it's been a long time. Thanks for taking care of Annabeth when I wasn't there for her. And Nico…I don't know you all that well. You're a son of Hades, obviously, and your engaged to Thalia. So I guess I owe you a thank you as well. I just want to say I'm sorry for all the…Kronos stuff. I shouldn't have left my two best friends even though I see your fine without me. Both engaged to great guys as far as I can tell, one of you starting your family, it's wonderful."

It was silent. No one made a move to say anything so I took the bullet, "Thanks Luke."

The sad thing was, there was so many questions I wanted to ask. One minute I was looking the guy I thought I loved in the eye, saving him and Annabeths lives from monsters. The next, I jump out of a tree to find out he's turned evil. I just wanted to know what happened. Instead, I said thanks. Now the whole room was engulfed in an awkward silence.

"Would you like to see our son?" I asked just to end this.

He nodded and I brought Rowan out of his carrier. He, shocking as this is, wasn't asleep, just around. Every time I saw him he reminded me of Nico and I couldn't help but love both of them more. I held him to my chest as Luke looked on, observing Rowans everything.

He smiled, "He's beautiful. He'll be a great hero someday."

Did I sense jealously in his voice? Was he thinking _what if I hadn't become Kronos, would that be our baby? _Honestly, the answer might've been yes but I'm glad it wasn't. Luke, he's cool but Nico…. he's everything. If Luke hadn't done what he did, I don't think I would've ever met Nico and I couldn't imagine life without him. How cheesy is that?

"That's all I came to do. Apologize, see your son, give thanks. I must go now. Goodbye," Luke breathed, giving us both one more look. He vanished and all was quiet.

Bianca interrupted the stillness, "Speaking of going, I must leave too. Nico, I'm proud of you and I love you. I'll think about you and Rowan and Thalia all the time, I promise. Thalia, take care of him and Rowan. Keep them both in line. Annabeth, Percy, good luck with the wedding, I wish I could attend. Bye guys."

"Love you too Bianca."

"Will do."

"Thanks, we wish too."

We all mumbled as she disappeared. Nico looked sad but I knew this trip would help him.

"And we have to go too!" Annabeth exclaimed, seemingly un-phased by Luke's strange appearance. Me being her best friend, I knew she was holding her emotions in, but I pretended not to notice.

"Your leaving too?" I whined playfully.

Percy intercepted, "We have classes starting at eight tomorrow morning. It'll already be early enough, we don't need to be fresh from the underworld."

We hugged them goodbye and said our thanks, then Nico took the liberty of shadow traveling them to there apartment in D.C. I was left alone with Rowan and instructed to wait here, he would be right back.

As soon as I saw him reappear I started walking, already having put Rowan into his stroller. I was ready to be in bed in my jammies, I've had enough adventure for one day.

Tomorrow morning we would be leaving and, as much as the underworld thrilled me, I was happy. Tomorrow, we would feel like a family. Eating in the kitchen, putting Rowan to bed in his crib, getting used to living with a baby. I was ready.


	21. Chapter 20

**Thank you all so much for the reviews I received! I hope your liking this new thing I'm doing, answering to each reviewer. All you have to do to earn yourself one is to review and tell me what you think. **

**Alexandriarulzforeva- Awwwww thanks. **

**ANGIE- I'm so glad you love it, thanks!**

**No-percabeth-is-no-life- The Luke part was totally random, came to me all of a sudden. I thought it would add a twist. Thanks!**

**Ffsah1- Thanks, that's my favorite line too! And no, I haven't but I hear it's a great time. Have you?**

**Sportschic5646- Haha thanks! And probably, I have a few ideas for it. **

**Fowlmaniac- Pshhh, yeah! 483 emails is a lot to process, I would be on there for hours. I'm glad I could put a smile on your face with words, I love to do that. Have fun on vacation!**

**Thalicolover4ever- Thanks for the tip! I wasn't sure how to spell it so I best guessed because I was to lazy to go and search in the book. **

**I'mDifferent-GetOverIt- I love Luke even if he, ya know, turned in to Kronos and nearly destroyed the world. Thanks. **

**Skylar. Daughter of Thanatos- I love reviews! Especially ones like that. Thank you. **

**Numbuh 006- Awwwww thank you. You enlightened my day. **

**Bable631- I would but I have no idea what Overlord 2 is. If any of my other readers are reading this, I encourage you to read bable631's story about the game even if I don't know what it's about. ****J**

**Anonymous- That's the best review I could ask for. There's so many good thalico stories out there, it's an honor. Thank you ever so much!**

**Thanks guys! Enjoy your chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything so I would appreciate it if you didn't sue me. **

Thalias pov

"Nico, time to wake up," I shook my fiancé as he moaned. Me, being a natural early riser, was already up, dressed, and holding Rowan in the arm not hitting Nico. This was a morning ritual.

"Do I have to," he whined.

I sighed, "If you want to get yelled at by Chiron again and shocked by me, then you can stay in bed all day. But, remember? Today's my first day back since Rowan was born and you promised to help."

He grumbled some incoherent things then threw off the covers to reveal his black and white polka dotted boxers. He staggered off to the bathroom and closed the door. A few seconds later I heard his iPod turn on and the shower start. Satisfied, I went to dress Rowan.

It had been a month and a half since we visited the underworld and Rowan was one month and three weeks old. He was growing a lot but still small for his age. Five pounds had turned to ten really fast so now his clothes didn't hang off of him, which was a good thing. His hair was coming in more and I could tell it would be black and curly. If possible, he was even cuter than a month ago.

Now, with the start of the last nine weeks, Chiron urged me to come back for a couple months. I was doing fine with Nico teaching me the things he learned, but it wasn't enough. I really didn't want to leave Rowan, I was happy spending every waking hour with him like the past couple months. Yet, maybe some separation would do us both some good. We wouldn't want to develop separation anxiety. So I hired a babysitter for really cheap and I was ready to start my day, even if Nico wasn't.

As soon as Rowans tiny pants were on I heard a knock on the door. I scooped him up from the changing table and went to answer. Standing before me was Juniper, Rowans new babysitter.

"Hey! Thanks for doing this again," I smiled.

Juniper loved Rowan and Rowan loved Juniper, it was only logical. We didn't even have to ask her, she volunteered to do it for free. Even though it was a good offer, we insisted we pay her some, it wouldn't be fair. So here I was paying Juniper five dollars a day to watch my son. It was perfect.

"No problem. What else am I going to do? I'm a tree," she joked. Rowan reached for her and I gave him up. He started playing with her long, chocolate curls.

"True. So here's his basic routine. I just fed him but he'll need to be fed again at 10:00, then at 1:30. He usually takes a nap between 10:30 and 12:30, so you'll have a slight break there. He loves playing with his Bounce 'n Spin and Jumperoo but you could sit him in his swing, turn on cartoons, and he would be fine for a few minutes if you need to do something. You have me and Nicos number so if anything goes wrong you can just call, Chiron would understand. I think that's about it. Oh yeah, and you and Grover aren't allowed to get all hormonal in front of my son " I chuckled.

She laughed, "I got it, I promise. You can trust me. Me and Grover will behave."

"Thanks again, you're a life saver. I'll be right back, I should urge Nico along," I told her then disappeared in to the bedroom. The shower had stopped, but that didn't mean he was ready. I walked in without knocking and, even though he was completely naked, he didn't react. Sometimes it was like we were already married.

"Someone's getting frisky," he chuckled.

"Please don't use that word, it creepy to hear that come out of your mouth," I demanded. He rolled his eyes and I returned the gesture. Nico pulled me into a kiss, oddly in a good mood for early morning. Awwwww, he did want me back at school.

When he pulled away, I grabbed his boxers, Clifford the Big, Red Dog ones to be exact, and he got the idea. "Hurry up," I sing-songed, kissing him on the cheek, then leaving again.

When I came back in the living room, Juniper had Rowan laying on the floor, in-between her legs, tickling him. He was squirming and smiling, his tongue sticking out. I swear, he's the cutest thing. I wonder if Nico looked like this when he was a baby a hundred years ago.

"He is so sweet, Thalia," Juniper squealed.

"Oh that's what you think now. But when he's screaming and crying and won't stop you'll be thinking otherwise," I joked, "But I'll miss him so much. I've spent every waking hour with him for a couple months, it's gonna be weird."

"I bet. I hope one day me and Grover can have one as cute as Rowan," she added. I knew it was a touchy subject with her. The two had been married for three years and ever since been trying for kids. But when you're a nymph mating with a satyr it's not easy. I hoped they could too, it's not fair for us to be able to so easy, by accident and they can't at all.

"I hope so too, Juniper, you'd make a great mom," I encouraged. She smiled at me but before she could say anything, Nico burst into the room.

"I'm ready!" he announced. Wow, ten minutes before school started, that's a new record. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a Secondhand Serenade t-shirt from Hot Topic, and his DC's. His hair was slightly wet but I knew it would be dry before we got to school. He just had some strange but sexy hair.

"Good for you. So is everyone else," I remarked, raising my eyebrow. He smiled a big cheesy smile then went to pick up Rowan.

"Hey buddy," he said once he was inserted in his arms, "Looks like I get to spend time with mommy today, but Junipers cool. I'm sure you too will have lots of fun. Daddy will miss you like usual. I'll see you tonight, I love you."

He kissed him on the forehead then I took him into my arms. He fit so perfectly there, I just had the thought to keep him there forever, "Hey, Rowan. Mommy misses you already. Be good for Juniper, okay? No obnoxious crying. I love you, I'll see you after school."

I tickled his stomach, gave him a kiss on the forehead, then set him gently back on the floor in front of Juniper. He was kicking and moving his arms, so smart for his age.

"Good luck Juniper. If you need anything-"

She interrupted, "Call, I know. It'll be okay, Thalia. He's in good hands."

I smiled then picked up me and Nicos bags from the couch. After one more goodbye, we walked out the door together, hand in hand.

School was about two minutes away, so we would actually be early today. That revelation was a shock in itself. We're always the kids who show up late and get away with it.

"Are you ready for your first day back?" Nico asked.

I shrugged because I honestly wasn't sure. I missed everyone at school and I wanted to be apart of all the senior year memories, but I knew I would miss Rowan. I was his mom, it was my natural instinct to want to help him and nurture him. When I was away, even if I was just going to the store and Nico was home with him, I missed him. I didn't want to miss anything in his life, he would only be this size for a short amount of time.

I explained this to Nico and he nodded, trying to understand. He went to school, came home for a whole two minutes, then went to work. He wasn't home until 5:30 on a good day, so he was use to the separation. I definitely wasn't.

"Thalia, I know it must be hard to be with a baby 24/7. I help as much as I can but I have a job and school, your with him constantly. Take this as a break, enjoy yourself a little even if it is school. He'll be there when you come back," he encouraged, making me feel a little better. And even if I wanted to turn back, I couldn't of, because we entered the Big House.

For the first time, no one was sitting on the porch playing cards. Both Mr. D and Chiron must be in the back getting everything ready for the day. We walked through the den, up the stairs, and heard lots of voices from the rooms in the back. Our first class was in the room on the left so we walked in, still holding hands, to see Chiron and about ten classmates.

"Thalia," Amanda exclaimed, "We missed you."

Everyone else quickly agreed except Clarisse who just looked at me freakishly. Ahhh, it's good to be back.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was now 2:45, the time Chiron dismisses us from class. I was so ready to be home again, and Nico could see that. He was eyeing me to make sure when he did make the announcement to leave I didn't dash out like a madman. I had been texting Juniper during the day, like Nico suggested just to see what was going on. Apparently Rowan had been really winy today, which wasn't good. He didn't want to do anything, so I was a little worried.

"Okay, class, you may leave. Thalia, can I talk to you first," he announced. I groaned inwardly while everyone else picked up there bags and left. Some sent me smiles and thumbs up's, then they were gone.

Nico grabbed my thumb and twirled it in his hand, "I'll go see what's going on with Rowan. Meet you at home." Then he was gone too.

I walked up to Chiron's desk and he smiled warmly at me as I approached.

"Thalia, you've done really well today. It must be hard to come in after two months of no school and get right back into the swing of things, especially with a baby at home," he told me.

"Thanks, it was rough, but Nico and all my friends helped a lot."

"Oh, I know. It probably helps a lot to have such a huge support group. So how's Rowan doing? Nico talks about him so much and I see him every few days, but I would like to hear what you think," he asked, turning the attention to something I love to talk about.

"He's great. Junipers watching him while I go to school so I hope that works out well. And he's such a smart kid, he can do things like kick and move his arms and smile now. He's growing so much everyday," I ranted.

"That's wonderful, I'm glad he's doing well. But, Thalia, I think you're a little distracted in class. I know you have a lot on your plate and all, but school is something you should take seriously. You didn't drop out for your families future, but not paying attention isn't doing you any better."

Even though I knew he was right, I was a little mad about it, "I have so much on my plate. I mean, even though I know were luckier then most teen parents, it's still hard. I'm worried about finances and the future even though Nico makes good money at the private school he's working at. It's not enough and I still need to find a good job that doesn't need a college scholarship. And I worry about Rowan being a demi-god and being the son of two kids of the big three. All the power he possesses, the drama of being one of us, all the responsibility he'll have with it."

"I know Thalia. But two more months is all I ask of your attention then your free. But let me remind you, you don't have to worry. The gods are, obviously, on your side. They'll help you through the rough patches. Now go, see your son."

I thanked him then rushed back to my desk. I shoved my folders and book into my hobo bag, a gift from Annabeth, made note of my homework, then quickly left.

Being ADHD, walking home alone is way to boring for a mind like mine. I grabbed my phone and entered my Facebook app, looking at all the new statuses. Katie and Travis were about to go to the pier after school, Percy was on his way to work at AT&T, and Nico was about to go home and see his little man. Looks like he had the same idea. After commenting on Nicos status and changing mine to, 'Looks like it's back to school for the mommy', I slipped my phone away and entered the house.

Inside was total peacefulness. Rowan was in Nicos arms while the two adults talked casually on the couch. The TV was on low, playing Blues Clues and, almost unnoticeably, music played from somewhere. Everything was under control. When they noticed my arrival they immediately asked what Chiron had wanted.

"He just told me that I needed to pay attention in class more. Now where's my baby?" I cooed, picking Rowan out of Nicos arms. I smiled at him and played with his hands, making little sounds. He grinned and started kicking his feet. Man, how was I going to keep leaving him, "How was he today?"

"Great, wonderful. After his nap he was a new kid. Now what was that about paying attention?" Juniper added with a frown, Nico nodding beside her.

I sighed, "It's all alright, okay? I have a lot on my mind right now, that's all. But I'll do better, I promise. If not you can punish me."

Neither of them looked convinced but took my answer anyway. After a little more discussion about our days, we said goodbye to Juniper and she set off down the road towards the woods.

"Looks like I have to go too," Nico announced. I nodded, I was completely use to this by now.

I wished that Nico, Rowan and I could just run away. Live in a little beach house and never have to worry about life outside. No jobs, no money worries, nothing, just each other. The two people I love the most would always be with me. Of course, I knew that was impossible, but I could still dream.

"Okay, have a good day. Put those rich kids straight," I joked.

Laughing, Nico replied, "Will do, babe. I love you," he kissed me then turned to the bundle in my arms, "And I love you too."

After kissing Rowan on the forehead, he shadow traveled away to the alley behind the private school.

Rowan yawned and I knew it was time for yet another nap. In fact, mommy could use a nap too. What, with me and Nico both being up a good potion of the night. But it wasn't time for that. I laid him down in his crib, turned on the monitor, then moved on to the kitchen. Instead it was homework time.

Luckily, Chiron wasn't to much of a homework giver, so I only had one algebra worksheet from him. Mr. D, though, he loved giving out homework. I had two worksheets for English, detecting mistakes and a project me and Nico are doing together for science. And here's my dose of reality.

Since English was my favorite subject, I breezed though it, knowing I did everything perfect. But math was a totally different story. Usually Nico helped me or I just cheated off of him, but ever since he started working he's been copying off me. So I suffered through it, relying on my textbook for examples and helpful tips.

Luckily, by four thirty I had finished it and was pretty satisfied with my answers. Rowan, on the other hand, wasn't to happy. I could hear him whimpering and moving around his crib restlessly. I checked on him, making sure he wasn't choking or something horrible, but he was okay, just winy. I left him, he wasn't crying and maybe he would get some more sleep. I still had to get started on this science project and maybe start supper.

I rushed back to the kitchen table and reread our prompt for science. _Which acne medication can really zap that zit? Create a project that dictates which works most efficiently. Did one work better on one type of skin and not on the other? Explain why you think your analysis is true. _

Figures we would get one like this. Now we have to get a lot of people together, people with many different types of skin, get them to try different acne products, and then write about it. Wonderful. So now where to get these people….

I got a sheet of notebook paper out of my folder and began writing things down I needed to do. Get people, buy acne products. Ok…

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise coming from the baby monitor. I jumped, lost inside my own world, then realized it was just Rowan crying. I sighed, so much for letting him sleep any longer, then went to get him.

He was still screeching when I opened the door, but quieted when he saw my face pop above his crib. Since it was almost five, he was probably hungry. I scooped him up from the bed and brought him to the living room.

I forgot all about the crud I had thrown across the table and decided, first, I would make his bottle. I sat him down in his swing, turned it on, and went back to the kitchen. Thank gods I was Zeus' daughter, I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have my kitchen. It wasn't much, but it was a life saver.

While I was making his bottle, perfecting the temperature, he started crying once again. These are the times I wish Nico was home, so we could have two people helping with Rowan. Alas, it was only me, so I had to suffer through letting him cry, the sound I hated the most. I quickly grabbed the now made bottle and took it to him.

When I picked him up, his cries automatically turned to little whimpers. He just wanted his mommy, sometimes annoying but always sweet. I plopped down on the love seat with him cradled in my arms, then stuck the bottle in his already open mouth. He started sucking the nozzle like it was the best food in the world. I sighed contently, this was my life now.

Looking at Rowans face, I drifted in to my own world. Talk about never having time for myself. I was constantly busy with other things; school, taking care of Rowan, cleaning, cooking. And even if I did find the chance to get away, I couldn't. My son has me wrapped around his finger.

I wish we had waited, that this little boy could've come about seven years in the future. At least then I could've given him so much more than me and Nico can. We are lucky, it's true, we have so many people rooting for us, it's still hard though. I just wanted to give him the live, the mom and dad he deserves, not this mess.

And Nico… I still love him more than I thought I could love a man. But it's a rare day when I see him for more than three hours. That's one of the hardest parts for me. I could deal with no sleep, no time to myself, so much responsibility; demi-gods deal with hard stuff on a daily basis. Yet, Nico makes all of it worthwhile, I miss him. And yes, I know that sounds selfish since he's at work making money for our future, but it's so true.

I was brought back to reality when I realized the bottle was now empty and Rowan was just sucking air. I held him up to burp him, grabbing a random towel strung on the back of the couch on the way, when Nico popped in.

"Hey, your home early. How was work?" I asked, a little surprised. He usually didn't come home until at least five thirty.

"Yeah, all the kids got picked up early. Apparently there's some kind of parade going on and all the parents got off work early to take the kids….anyway, pretty good. I didn't feel the need to hit any kids today, so that was nice. How are you two?"

His 'buddy' burped on my shoulder and I took him off, seeing a satisfied grin on his face. We both laughed as Nico scooched in next to me, putting an arm around my back. "Well I did homework while Rowan took a nap. I got through most of it except that project we have to do, I have two things on the list. Add some more if you like. Then he woke up and here we are."

"Cool," he added, "I was thinking about what you said earlier, about missing Rowan when you went to school. And I want you to know that I miss both of you. I mean, look at him, I'm missing him grow up and I hate it with all my heart. And then you…how could I not miss you? Your everything to me. Both of you are my world."

Awwwww, you couldn't ask for a better time to say that. "I miss you too. It feels like I never see you anymore. I guess school will help but…it's not the same as before. And I guess we have to get used to it, it'll never be the same again," I sighed, putting my head on his shoulder. Rowan was in my arms, looking at the two of us with my eyes.

"Your right," he made a grab for my left hand then, when he had it, started playing with my engagement ring. That one action spoke louder than anything he could've said. I could hear it in my head, _I love you, and always will. And in a couple years, I'll prove it to you by marrying you and we'll be a real family. _

In reply, I kissed him softly and lovingly. I only hoped he knew what I meant too.

The rest of the night was perfect familyness. I cooked our meatloaf dinner while my boys got some father-son bonding done. I then helped Nico with his English with Rowan on my hip, talking about pronouns and adjectives. I talked to Annabeth about the wedding, which was quickly approaching in September, via facetime. We gave Rowan a bath, which was like giving a kitten one. He hated the water, I guess it was only expected. After we were all clean and showered, I put Rowan to bed and me and Nico had a little bonding time before I fell asleep.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face, ready to do it all again tomorrow.

**Pretty, pretty, pretty please review? I'll give you a virtual brownie! **


	22. Chapter 21

**Yay, 169 reviews currently! I love you guys, the best fans on fanfiction. Keep it up and I'll keep updating! : ) **

**Skylar. Daughter of Thanatos- Awwwww thanks. I did happen to check out some of your stories and, for the record, AWESOME! So now I can say your one of my favorite authors, too. **

**Fowlmaniac- I'm really sorry. That wasn't my best revised chapter, I know. I was in a rush to update since I hadn't in a while. But I'm glad you liked the concept. **

**I'mDifferent-GetOverIt- Hehe, have to love feeling hyper! No, I haven't but I'm planning to after I finish reading the Pretty Little Liars series. Thanks!**

**ANGIE- Haha that's really nice, thank you. Hope you enjoy the update!**

**Thalicolover4ever- Thanks! Okay, I like doing that to so I'll take it. Thanks for letting me know, I didn't catch it. **

**No-percabeth-is-no-life- Thank you! I do to, I owe all the experiences to 16 and Pregnant. Haha. **

**Ffsah1- I agree. And wow, the headache sounds sucky, but I bet you feel ON TOP OF THE WORLD. : D **

**Alexandriarulzforeva- Thanks, hope you like the update!**

**Bable631- The best, seriously? I love how the simple chapters make everyone so happy.**

**Furgil12- Thanks, I love that too. Poor Thalia.**

**AnnabethChasePJO- I tried to make it something like that. Maybe I could make a difference in one teenagers life. Thanks. **

**LizzidaughterOfHades- Thanks! I'm glad to here that, makes my day : ) I'm sorry you don't like brownies, but you get some anyway! **

**Anakins11- Will do, my friend. **

**Whoo, lots of reviews. Thanks again, here's your chapter. **

Thalias pov

Your eighteenth birthday, usually, is the best day of your life. You wake up in your bed at around nine, totally rested. You eat a nice breakfast and smile when you see all the Facebook and text messages, wishing you a happy birthday. Then you spend all day with friends, family, and, possibly, a guy that belongs to only you. You go to an elaborate lunch, hang out at the mall, go to a Yankees game; whatever the Hades you feel like doing. Then, that night, top it off with a party that gets visited twice by the cops and get a little frisky with your boyfriend and/or random guy.

But my eighteenth was perfect in it's own imperfect ways. I woke up to a crying kid at five in the morning, Nico beside me moaning about how he would get up and take care of it. After a minute, I heard his soft snores rattle through the room. With a frustrated sigh, I pushed the covers past my legs and went to retrieve still crying Rowan. I was finally eighteen. Wow, is this where it gets easier? I had a feeling it was a no.

So you might be wondering why my birthday was no longer on December 22nd (**you thought I forgot). **Since I quit the huntresses three years ago yesterday, my birthday was now on April 3rd. I turned sixteen the next day, so we celebrate on this day. I know, confusing, but we make it work.

I picked up Rowan from his crib and collapsed in the rocking chair nearby. A year ago I never thought I would be here. I was looking forward to college, ready to party it up at NYU, my dream school . I knew that boat had sailed long ago. The closest I would get to partying was late night diaper changes and feedings. I loved my life, I really did, but I couldn't help but wonder what it would all be like without Rowan.

I didn't realize I had drifted off until I nearly fell on top of my son and he started crying. Crap, that's good mothering for you. To my surprise, Nico staggered in a moment later, opening his arms. "I'll take him. It's your birthday, sleep in."

I smiled at him warmly, kissed him on the cheek, then handed Rowan over. I hoped everything would be okay but, hey, Nicos his dad. If he can't take care of him then something's seriously wrong. Once I got back to our bedroom I got under the covers, snuggled up in the warmness Nicos body left, and fell back in to sleep.

When I woke up again, the sun was shining, maybe wishing me a happy birthday. I smiled, I hadn't woken up with the sun like this in months and months. I was an early riser, but this was awesome too.

I stumbled out of bed and went to see where my boys had ended up. I found them in the living room, Nico now fully awake. He had even dressed both him and Rowan. That made everything a little easier.

"Hey," I yawned, coming to claim my seat next to Nico on the couch. Rowan was in his swing and Nico was watching women's soccer on TV.

"Hey. Did you sleep well? It's, like," he looked at his watch, "8:30."

I was shocked I could even sleep that long! That must be a record. "Wow. But yeah, I slept amazing. Thanks for this morning."

"No problem. You do it everyday, you deserved your birthday off. By the way, happy birthday, baby," he chuckled as he leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him back for a second before pulling away.

"Ok, I'm going to get ready. You think you could handle him for another twenty minutes?" I asked, playfully doubting him.

"Anything for you," he said, rolling his eyes.

I walked off to the bathroom and got started. I put on a little eyeliner, having cut back since becoming a mom. A little mascara followed along with a little foundation over a pimple on my forehead. Perfect enough. I straightened my hair, making sure no pieces were left behind of curliness. There, done with the facial area. I then moved on to the walk-in-closet behind me. Inside, both me and Nicos clothes hung neatly organized. I picked out some almost-black-but-not-quite skinny jeans and a black v-neck. When everything was said and done, I was happy with the way I looked and went back to rejoin my family.

"How do you always look so damn good?" Nico asked as I took my seat next to him again. Rowan was now in his arms, playing with his fingers.

"I'm Thalia Grace, duh!" I imitated an Aphrodite girl. While he laughed, I snuck my hands in his arms and grabbed the baby. He squinted his eyes at me in a 'F you' sort of way, but didn't make any argument. I smiled, victory is mine!

How I loved my son. It seemed like he was changing and learning something new everyday, it was amazing. He must have inherited Nicos smarticles, I know that wasn't me. At ten weeks, he smiled at me and Nico when he saw us, like he knew who we were. According to the internet, which seems to be always right, Rowan was about two weeks ahead of most babies. It was pretty exciting. Who would've thought I would produce a child who had a chance for advanced classes one day?

Nico wrapped his arm around my waist, drawing me closer to his side. I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, taking it in. The TV softly playing in the background was the only sound, Nicos hand was traveling up and down my side, and Rowan was still as still can get for an ADHD baby. My thoughts were interrupted by an overly loud knock, one only an invincible boy could make, banging on my door and shouts from the other side. Both of us jumped and Rowan started crying. Well there goes that. I jumped up and, with the baby still bawling, answered the door to reveal a few very guilty faces.

"Happy birthday!" Annabeth, Percy, Travis, Connor, Katie, Juniper, Grover, and Amanda all half yelled with sheepish looks on there faces. I smiled, the gesture was well thought.

"Thanks guys. That was sweet. You guys can sit on the porch if you want, we'll be out when I get him to quiet down," I said. They smiled and nodded then raced for seats as I shut the door. I was so lucky to have friends like them, who understood our situation and didn't just throw me and Nico off the bus once Rowan came.

"Shhhhhhhh, it's okay. It's okay, baby, it was just them," I cooed. Nico was standing over my shoulder, rubbing Rowans foot. I put him over my shoulder as the last few sobs rang out. He quieted down, gasping a little for air after his dramatic crying session. His eyes still had tears in them, so I wiped them away best I could then kissed him on the nose.

Nico took him from my arms and I opened the door that was behind me. I didn't even bother getting the carrier sitting by the door because, gods know, all seven of them would be bickering about holding him.

When we walked out, they turned to us with smiles. I loved having my birthday on spring break so most of my friends could be here with me. Like, for instance, tonight, when my party would take place at the Hades cabin. And you can't forget the gifts!

"Hey! How life?" Nico greeted, casually walking over to sit on Percy's lap. Everyone knew that was HIS chair and no one else's, so be prepared for a lap buddy if you took it. If that wasn't creepy enough, Percy didn't even look alarmed, maybe even smiled a bit. Katie took Rowan out of Nicos hands, a good idea.

Annabeth took the bait, "Well, actually, we have some news. I don't mean to steal Thalias totally sweet eighteen but, me and Percy will be getting married on Friday night. And, you know, your all invited."

Everyone was silent for a minute until we burst out laughing. "You…getting married….at a random….moment! Annabeth would never…go for it," Travis blurted out between laughs, making everyone laugh harder. Well, except for Annabeth and Percy, who looked slightly offended. Oh, shizballs….

"She's serious! We're getting married on Friday night at 6:00 on the beach. You WERE going to be the honoraries, but you're laughing at us so I guess we can just ask someone else!" Percy exclaimed over the laughter. By the end, we were all silent, no laughter about to follow.

"Ummmm why?" Juniper asked the question we've all been wondering.

"Well, we love each other right now. We are so ready! I already have all the gowns we'll need, including mine, and the guys are going to be fit for tuxes tomorrow. The sooner the better, right honey?" Annabeth exclaimed. Percy agreed, but I could tell something wasn't adding up. She seemed so psyched about her wedding in September, what happened to that? Both of there faces shown blissfully happy by the naked eye, but I saw something underneath that only a best friend could see; fear, disappointment, doubt. I knew Annabeth knew I knew by her curt nod in my direction, a sign she would explain everything later.

Connor snorted, "Gods, Percy. You want to end your life even sooner, eh? Well that's fine, because this calls for an epic bachelor party!" All the guys hooted, making them sound like apes fighting for a single banana. "New York, Thursday night. Everyone, meet at Poseidon's cabin at 5:30 on the dot. Me and Travis are gonna put on the best bachelor party ever for Percy."

Nico looked at me, obviously asking for permission and, just because I was in a good mood, I nodded. With a smirk, I added, "if you guys do that we get a freaking amazing bachelorette party. Tuesday night, tomorrow, we are going. And I can assure you this, it's going to be incredible. Meet here, 5:30. And hey, all the guys can come together here too and help Nico with his son!"

Everyone laughed except Nico, who looked mad. Whatever, I'm constantly home alone with Rowan. If he can't handle it he'll have to learn sometime. Like always, I would miss both of them, but Nico was always talking about having a little fun. THIS sounded like a lot of fun. Anyway, he seemed more mad at me about thinking he couldn't do it. Ahhh, he'll get over it in a few seconds tops. Even now, he was smiling and rolling his eyes at me. Man, he was to easy.

I took it and we went on talking, conversation turning from my birthday to the wedding. They passed Rowan around, for some it was only there second or third meet. We talked about school in the city, school here, college, living alone, and missing each other; things we always talk about. It had to be a couple hours before everyone left, all nine of us enjoying the beautiful weather and the time we got to spend with each other. It was rare when this got to happen.

The beach, I knew, would be the hot hangout spot today and the rest of the week, and we made plans to meet there in 20 minutes. Yet, I was hesitant. Rowan was in desperate need of a nap and it wasn't like I could play Marco Polo while my son was asleep.

Nico rushed in and ran to the bedroom. He grabbed both of our swimsuits then threw them in the living room, not even consulting me first. "Ummmm, what the Hades do you think you're doing?" I asked even though there was no right answer to that.

"Hey, it's your birthday and no matter what, you're gonna have a blast. So strip down and put your bikini on, we're going to the beach!"

I scoffed, "Right, lets totally do that. Remember? We have a baby who happens to be in desperate need of a nap. What does the father suggest we do? Go to the beach and party it up!"

He rolled his eyes like I was an idiot, "He can sleep elsewhere. Athena got us a tent for the beach so he could lay there and be safe. We put some blankets down, set him in there, and he'll be asleep soon enough. It's safe, I see some of the older demi gods doing it with there kids when they visit in the summer. It'll be great."

I huffed, I hated losing, "Fine. Where's that tent?"

After finding the tent, some baby sun-block, and his diaper bag, we changed into our bathing suits really quick as Rowan swung in his swing. We didn't even bother going in the next room, just threw our clothes off and grabbed out bathing suits. I didn't know if this was good or bad, but we were totally use to each others naked bodies.

Since mine was a skimpy, black and white striped, string bikini, I put a T-shirt and some short shorts over and went to scamper up some beach towels. After stuffing three beach towels, sunscreen, and some toys for Rowan in another large tote bag. I put Rowan in a carrier, double checked for everything I could ever possibly need, and grabbed the keys just as Nico was finished getting dressed. Gods, he was worse than your average teenage girl, even though he did look irresistible in those trunks. They were black with white skulls and, above, he had no shirt on. Wow, those abs were to die for.

We left the cabin, hoping that this beach trip didn't turn in to a disaster. Oh, Lord Poseidon, please have mercy on us!

…. ….. ….. …. … .. … . …. ….. ….. … ….. … …. ….. … ….

By 4:00 we were home again and exhausted by our thrilling day. As much as I hate to admit, Nico was right about the beach and Rowan. We put him in the tent and he slept like, well, a baby. We got to hang out with friends as we laid on our beach towels and even jump in the ocean for a swim every now and then. It was so nice to feel like a teenager again, just hanging out with the buds.

The only negative thing was me and Annabeth never had a chance to talk alone. I was anxious to hear what this wedding was all about, it didn't add up.

But now it was time to get ready for the party at 6:00 tonight. I guessed we both needed to take a shower since we smelled like salt and our hair was tangled in unbelievable knots. I didn't want to, I was to lazy, but I guess it was expected of me.

By this time, Rowan was in need of another nap. So winy and irritable, I was almost happy to put him down in his crib. I watched to make sure he fell asleep and, when he finally did, turned on his monitor and left.

I collapsed on the couch across from Nico, sighing as my aching back hit the soft fabric. It was hard to live this life but I wouldn't trade it in.

"You okay? Need a birthday back rub?" Nico questioned, getting up and coming beside me.

"Oh, do I. Your so good to me," I breathed as he positioned me in the right angle. He moved me up then slid in behind, wrapping his legs around mine. Any other time I would've been grossed out by his feet anywhere near me, especially sandy ones, but I was liking this waaaay to much to object.

His fingers traced the outline of my spinal cord then his hands started working its magic. Making circles right along the part that ached, digging into my skin. I groaned, leaning into his fingers more, this felt so good.

"So guess what I arranged for my birthday girl, " he whispered in my ear. I made a noise, directing him to go on, "Percy and Annabeth are going to take Rowan tonight for a slumber party so it'll be just me and you in this cabin. The birthday princess can do whatever she wants to her royal subject."

I shivered. Gods, why can he do this to me? "Whatever she wants? Because this princess is known to be quite a badass. I can smell a thong, a whip, and a cowboy hat in Nico Di Angelo's future."

He shivered. Right back atcha sweetheart. "That sounds pretty amazing," he replied, screwing the back massage and kissing my ear.

"Want a sneak preview? I'll race you to the shower," I chuckled, jumping up and running towards the back of the house. Nico grabbed the baby monitor and bolted after me even though we were both sure to make our steps quiet.

Let me tell you, after seeing the sneak preview, I knew tonight would be the best time of my life.

…. …. …. … .. .. …. …. … ….. … …. … .. … …. ….. … …..

A couple hours later, we approached the Hades cabin. Since no one lived here anymore, it was the perfect place for a party. There was still furniture so everyone could sit, but we wouldn't have to worry all that much about cleanup afterwards. Perfect.

Rowan was now awake in a totally restored mood, happy and giddy like any baby should be. He was in his carrier, Nico holding him with one hand while his other hand was wrapped in mine. I was wearing what was thrown on the living room floor from this morning, knowing the party wouldn't be to crazy. After all, there was a 10 week old baby in attendance.

We walked in at 6:00 on the dot, exactly what we were told to do. We didn't see anyone at first, just darkness besides a lone lamp in the back. All of a sudden, everyone jumped out, screaming "Surprise!"

I laughed, "Really? I knew about this all along, everyone was talking about it!"

"So true," Annabeth mumbled while she turned the light switch back on. Inside, a birthday banner hung that said "The Big One-Eight!". The table that Nico use to eat dinner at now was crowded with gift after gift. I would say about thirty people showed up, including Chiron who looked extremely out of place in the crowd of teens.

Will put an iPod on a dock plugged in by the door and Linkin Park blasted out of the stereo. He turned it down where it was just loud enough to hear over all the voices, then came to talk to us.

"Your gonna hear this a lot, but happy birthday! How's it feel being eighteen?" He laughed.

"I feel old!" I exclaimed. We talked a bit more until he ran away with a terrified look on his face, screaming, "If you do I will kill you with my bare hands!". I wasn't sure what he was talking about, but whatever.

I moved through the crowd, speaking to people about my birthday. Will wasn't kidding when he said I would get a lot of birthday wishes. Finally, I found the girl I was looking for. I checked on Nico, who was laughing with a group consisting of Percy, the Stolls, and some other boys from school and Rowan, who was being swarmed by friends in his carrier. Here I go.

"Annabeth, we need to talk," I suggested, grabbing her arm. Before she could protest, I gave her my glare and she shut up. She does happen to be a smart girl. Since I could go through this house with my eyes closed, I quickly found a bedroom and closed the door behind us.

"You need to tell me what's happening with this wedding. I know something's not right," I softened my voice. Her eyes broke and I could see her shield fall right off.

She went to the side of the bed and put her hands in her head. I followed, sitting beside her and putting a comforting hand on her back. She began explaining, "Yesterday, I found out I was pregnant. Three weeks pregnant now."

I was thankful she wasn't looking since I knew my face shown shock. I of all people should know everyone makes mistakes but it was just so…wow. Percy and Annabeth were just two very careful people when it came to stuff like that. I never imagined this happening. "Oh, Annie."

"Me and Percy had been fighting and we were so stressed over college and classes. Finally, we came to our senses and realized we missed each other so much. Ever heard make-up sex is the best? Totally true, by the way. And, you know, Percy's pretty good in general. So we just kept doing it over and over again, at least three times. And we were in such a rush that we forgot all about a condom. I guess the pill failed since I took three test yesterday and they all came back positive. What makes it worse is my mom promised to kill Percy if I got pregnant before marriage. So, last night, on the spur of the moment, we decided to make the wedding Friday so we could disguise it as we got pregnant on our wedding night. Hopefully, no one will know and Percy can live," she finished up.

"I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"Just…keep the secret. I mean, you probably should tell Nico, but that's it. I don't want it to get around and mom to find out. And thanks for listening, I needed to get that out. If I can trust anyone it's you."

I hugged her, pulled her up off the bed, then we went to rejoin the party.

The rest of the night was crazy, but not in a totally stoned kinda way. We danced a little, did the Cuban Shuffle, nothing to crazy. Everyone now knew me and Nicos creation, I'm sure Rowan was exhausted by being passed around so many times. The cake was incredible, made by Annabeth herself. My dad, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hermes, Hades, and Poseidon even showed up to wish me a happy birthday. Zeus being there was a surprise, but a pleasant one. I had been trying to rekindle me and dads relationship, and this was sure a good step.

And the gifts? Awesome. I don't get to buy to much for myself, all the money Nico earns goes straight into a house fund, but tonight I got stuff just for me. Clothes from my favorite stores, CD's by my favorite bands, gift cards to places other than The Children's Place or Toys R Us. Plus, 200 dollars, which always helps fund our future.

Once everyone had left and the dust had cleared, Rowan was sound asleep in his carrier, plates and cups were thrown everywhere but the trashcan, and I wanted to curl up in bed and fall asleep along with my son. Annabeth and Percy were the remaining people, standing across from us. Percy had Rowan while Annabeth had the diaper bag with his name printed across it.

"Is everything in here?" She asked, looking through it.

"Everything, I'm sure of it. Thank you guys so much for the party and taking Rowan and….everything," I sighed. They were the best best friends I could ask for.

"Hey, practice makes perfect, eh?" she laughed and I knew she was in better spirits. Nico looked confused but I ignored it, he would learn later.

"Exactly. We owe you one." I gave them both a hug, Nico following, kissed Rowan softly so he wouldn't wake up, and watched them leave. It was weird not going home with Rowan, but I knew he was in good hands.

"Ready for your night of excitement?" he asked, his eyebrows moving up and down.

I laughed but then in a seductive tone, "I've been waiting all night to do just what I want to do with you."

"Last one in the cabin has to take the others clothes off with there teeth!" he exclaimed, running out. I walked because, honestly, either alternative was a win-win.

So, no, my day didn't involve elaborate parties, expensive lunches, anything over the top. But I wouldn't have it any other way than that. My day, was perfect.


	23. Chapter 22

_**Hey my kind readers! So, I'm sorry to say, this story has to end soon. School starts in a week and then my life becomes interesting. School, soccer, homework, and a whole other story on here to keep up with; it's to much for me. This story has almost came to a close anyway. Maybe three or four chapters left then I'm out. I might do a sequel but if I do, it will be closer to Christmas before it makes an appearance. **_

_**Speaking of my other story, I would gladly appreciate it if you checked it out. It's called FML and it's about Percy and Nico, yes, it's a slash. Sorry if you don't like those, but it's been in my head for so long, I had to get it out. **_

_**Anyway, here's to the reviewers! **_

_**Skylar. Daughter of Thanatos- Oh, my favorite types of reviews. : ) Thanks, I'm glad you like them both. I thought I should add the ending in there just for kicks, they didn't get Rowan for no reason!**_

_**GothChick17- Another wonderful review! Thanks, that makes me very happy : D**_

_**No-percabeth-is-no-life- Yep, happy birthday indeed! I'm happy for her too, I have some plans for that three week old baby (insert mischievous smile). **_

_**HuntressofArtemis101- I don't know about your own clothes but it's very possible to take someone else's off with your teeth : ). NOOOOOO, you can not tell Athena, it will ruin everrrrything! Haha, thanks. **_

_**Fowlmaniac- I hope that wow was a good thing? Congrats on the new cousin, I'll be getting one soon too. It's exciting! And it's fine, I'm sure it's pretty different than mine. Oh, and while I'm at it, I'm planning on reading Maximum Ride. I think you recommended it? **_

_**Bable631- Yes, quite indeed.**_

_**Ffsah1- Haha, that's exactly what I was thinking about when I wrote it. **_

_**Enjoy this chapter! **_

_Thalias pov _

_It was noon on Friday, April 7__th__ at Camp Half-Blood. Usually at this time, I would be enjoying lunch with my friends, maybe about to feed Rowan. Instead, I was being ushered into the Aphrodite cabin as blonde girls in pink fretted over my hair. _

_I still didn't know why Annabeth had to ask the Aphrodite cabin to get us ready for the wedding. I believed I was plenty capable of smearing makeup on my face and dressing myself, but apparently not. Meghan, a girl from this very cabin who happened to be almost normal, dragged me against my will and, here I was, standing amongst the pink. It was a good thing Nico was home or Rowan might've had to go on unsupervised, Meghan was not going to stop until she had me. _

_The cabin looked like some kind of live in spa. Instead of something normal, like say, couches, in the living room, there were ten vanities in a straight row. They were light pink, the mirrors lined with bright lights on all sides. Scissors, razors, hairspray, goos of all kinds, and other hair care products sat on each one. The chairs were dark pink and made of something really soft, so it was like a miniature loveseat. I could picture all of the Aphrodite kids sitting in there own chairs, mud masks on, watching TV. Our dresses were hanging on the door to what I guessed was a bedroom or maybe a bathroom. I've always wondered, do Aphrodite kids use the bathroom? I would like to know that. _

_Meghan ushered me to a seat to the far left, next to Juniper and Katie. I didn't see Annabeth, there's no telling where they sent her off to. Possibly a full body wax or a quick touchup tan. I didn't hear any screams, though, so it seemed she wasn't being extremely tortured. _

"_Hey," both girls greeted at the same time. It seemed like they just arrived, too, so maybe I wasn't as late as I thought. I returned the greeting but before anyone could say anything else, another Aphrodite girl, Aria I think, brought us white, plush robes to put on. _

"_You can go in any room and change into your robes. Leave NOTHING on. Just put your clothes in," she handed us plastic bags I hadn't noticed before, "these. Once your ready, we'll get you all glammed up!" She giggled even though there was nothing funny about any of this. _

_I went in to the nearest door and found out, yes, they have toilets in their -bathrooms. It's good to know useless information like this. Who knows when you might need it to impress someone. _

_I didn't like the idea of wearing nothing at all, it kinda freaked me out that they wanted nothing on my body besides this thing. What were they going to do? Surely I had to wear underclothes for my dress. I let the thought go as I slid out of my clothes and into the robe. It smelled great, was very soft, and so comfy, like giving a hug to a recently washed panda. I would love it if I was at home after a long day of school, just putting Rowan to bed, and in Nicos arms. But this place just put me on edge._

_I walked out to find Aria, Adrianna, and Alexis (Aphrodite obviously likes names that start with an A) in a line, waiting for us to come back, me being the first one out._

_Adrianna, a girl who went to school with me, told me she would be working on me today. She looked me up and down, bit her lip, then motioned for me to get in my seat. "We have a lot of work to do." I believe that wasn't a compliment. _

"_So here's what we have to do today. First, it's spa time! A facial, pedicure, manicure; all the fun stuff. Then we need to give you a quick tan by our special tanning serum. After that we need to pluck your eyebrows, do something to this hair, apply your makeup, find some jewelry…Uggggg, we have lots and lots to do," she explained. We both sighed, but I think it was for different reasons. I'm doing this for my best friend, Thalia, _I thought as she went to get her devil supplies.

After smearing green goo on my face and being forced to put cucumbers on my eyes, it was finally time for the fun part. Getting your nails done was a time to sit back, relax, and hang out with your friends. About the only good thing about this was being able to hang out with my other really good friends, Juniper and Katie. So we were using it to our advantage.

While the girls were down working on our feet, I think scrubbing them to get the dead skin off or something, Katie laughed, "Are you guys over the bachelorette party yet?"

Thinking about it made me want to laugh and blush all at the same time. That night…gods, it was crazy. We made a truce to never speak of it again unless we were alone with only each other, so I can't give you the good details. All I can say is there was alcohol, bars, gas stations at 3:00 am, and male strippers involved. My lips are sealed.

Chuckling, I replied, "I'm good, but the boys are screwed for tonight. I don't know about the others, but Nico came dragging in this morning, half dead, no pun intended. Now Nicos at home with the baby, probably neglecting him, and Percy won't be able to stay awake for his honeymoon night."

"Yep, indeed screwed," Juniper laughed.

We talked some more as the girls, at a record pace, moved up to our hands. That's when Annabeth walked out, tanned and looking pained. She smiled at us and waved, then took a seat next to Katie.

"How are you?" I asked, leaning across to get a look at her.

"Oh, you know, just got waxed from head to toe. Apparently, hairless is sexy."

"Definitely!" added Alexis, who was working on Katie.

Ignoring her comment all together, I sympathized, "Awwwww, I'm sorry. At least you won't have to shave before tonight's activities." I raised my eyebrows up and down and the other girls hooted.

Annabeth blushed, "Whatever."

I won't say the rest of the makeover went smoothly, but no one ended up looking like a fruit/vegetable, so it worked pretty well. In fact, everyone looked pretty amazing.

The bridesmaids dresses were gorgeous. It was heart shaped neckline, apparently a 'timeless style for the modern day wedding'. From the bust up, the material sparkled but below it was just light grey silk. It wasn't to girly but perfect for a wedding, nonetheless. Not to mention the grey matched perfectly with Annabeths eyes.

Juniper and Katie's hair was practically the same. Pieces of there bangs fell in front while the rest was thrown in a fashionable bun. They both looked great in there dresses and heels, something we were forced to wear.

My hair, on the other hand, was a little different. It was curled slightly, giving a sort of wave to my hair. Two small pieces on each side of my head were braided then wrapped around to the back to meet in the middle. My bangs were left to fall on the left side of my forehead. I looked, well, graceful, and that was shocking. Goodbye to my punk rock self, eh? But I did have to say, the look did look pretty.

But no one could compare to Annabeth. It was like Aphrodite herself put a spell over her. She glowed, possibly from her unknown pregnancy or maybe from the tan that looked amazing with her golden locks. Speaking of her hair, it was beautiful. It was as curly as curly could be, half of it thrown back to meet in the back. In the front, a sea green flower, matching perfectly with Percys eyes, was in her hair. A veil fell behind from what looked like nothing. It was simple, but perfect.

And her dress? It was the icing on the cake. Athena gave it to her daughter, even though she wasn't pleased with the whole marriage to a son of Poseidon, so it looked made for a princess. The, obviously, white dress was designed in a ball gown style, so the skirt blossomed out just enough then seamlessly fell from the waist all the way to the ground. It had a strapless, sweetheart neckline and a beading all along the top.

Me, Juniper, and Katie just stared at her while the others checked their work with satisfied faces, "Wow, Annie, you look amazing!" I chuckled, my face still contorted in shock.

"You really think so? Do you think Percy will like it?" She quipped, looking at her self closely in the full body mirror.

Katie scoffed, "If he doesn't, he's gay and not worth marrying. You guys really out done yourself," she motioned to Aria, Adrianna, and Alexis. They blushed too, then thanked her.

Annabeth jumped in, "I agree, I believe we all look amazing. Now go! It's forty-five minutes until the wedding and you still have to get ready."

Realizing that Annabeth was right, the four ran out of the room to primp themselves up. Now all there was to do was wait. I'm sure someone will usher us to the beach shortly. Now, what to do in the Aphrodite cabin…

After twenty-five minutes of going through drawers, making fun of the books on there book shelves, and examining just what Aphrodite kids watched on TV, Mr. D pulled up in a golf cart. I guess it was better than showing up in a pick up truck.

It wasn't just your normal golf cart though. It was HUGE. It had six rows all with two seats but, if necessary, could easily fit three in each. So it was, more accurately, a golf taxi.

"C'mon you lazy girls who can't walk themselves to the beach," he yelled as we lugged the things we would need in to the back seat; booze and flowers. Mr. D was apparently feeling extra lazy and inconsiderate since he just let the girls in dresses load there things themselves. That is NOT what good taxi drivers do.

When everything was loaded and we knew it wouldn't fall out, we called goodbye to the girls still in the bathroom and got ready to go. There was easily enough room for each of us to get our own row.

As we approached the beach, I heard Annabeth mumble, "Holy Zeus, I'm getting married."

No dip Sherlock, but I didn't say that. Instead, I said, "Hey, it's okay. Your marrying Percy. You know, that guy you love. It's gonna work out."

She was taking big breaths in then slowly breathing out, something she does when she's really nervous or stressed. I wasn't even sure she heard me but, if she did, she didn't say anything.

"We're here. Get out of my golf cart," Mr. D ordered. He had parked behind one tent out of two, I guessed the one that was our tent. For the first time, I noticed he was wearing khakis and a button down shirt. Looks like he was planning on attending too, that was quite surprising. On second thought, never mind, he probably has nothing better to do with his time.

"Thanks," Annabeth mumbled, then ducked into the back opening. He made a face that clearly meant, "She's in a pissy mood," then left us to unload the cart. I sighed, this would be fun twenty minutes.

The three of us went in after her to find Annabeth sitting in a fold up chair, casually reading. Where had that book even come from?

"Annabeth…" Katie sighed.

"Don't Katie," she replied, "I'm just really nervous. It would be nice to just…calm myself down for a few minutes before I have to get ready."

We all shrugged and left her be, going back out to get all the flowers. The booze could wait for the reception.

The countdown clock was winding down and I could tell by her shaking hands, the reading wasn't helping. Five minutes before show time, Athena popped her head in the front flap of the tent.

"Hey, sweetie. You look wonderful," she frowned when she noticed her shaking hands, "Girls could you excuse us for a second?"

"I can't see why not," Juniper replied then we all headed out the back exit.

I don't know what happened in there, but it sure seemed to help. When Annabeth called us back in, the countdown clock now at two and a half minutes, she looked as calm as she had all day. Like her mom had slipped her some drugs, the world might never know the power of Athena.

Soon enough everyone was freaking out. Aphrodite, the goddess in charge of this, came in to make sure everything was moving well. When she found out nothing was ready, I thought she was going to go into an elliptic seizure, "Oh my gawd! You don't have your flowers in your hands! Do it right now! And your dad, where is he? One and a half minutes until six and this is in chaos!"

She walked out, ranting about how everything would go wrong and Percabeth would burn to the ground. Thanks Aphrodite, way to improve Annie's confidence.

"You good?" I asked as Annabeth shook her arms and legs out, like she was about to go on a run.

"I'm great. I'm getting married to the best man on earth. And, you know," she patted her belly, "the other stuff. Just shaking out the nerves, I read an article about how it really worked." I nodded, trying not to laugh.

"Girls!" Aphrodite, once again, burst into the tent, "Juniper, you'll go first in a few seconds. I'll be standing outside the tent, when my right hands makes a peace sign, I want you to come out and slowly walk to the middle. Grover will meet you there. Then, cross your arms with each other and walk at a slow pace towards the alter. Same thing with all of you!"

Once gone, I knew this thing was really starting soon and so did Annabeth. I felt nervous FOR her. Gods, I hoped at my wedding I wasn't like this, I don't know if I'll be able to handle it as well as her.

The music started, playing a song I recognized as Beethoven, and seconds later Juniper walked out. Her and Grover met perfectly then, once they stood at the alter, Katie walked out to meet Annabeths fifteen year old step-brother. I stood at the flap now, taking the scene in.

The sand was glistening as the sun went down behind the horizon. It kinda reminded me of me and Nicos two year anniversary, the night he asked me to marry him. About a hundred golden chairs with white padding sat in rows, all of them taken. Some people were even standing! I guess Percy and Annabeth were quite the popular people. I counted all the 12 gods being there, Aphrodite probably forcing each one to attend. Some mortals sat, a little confused, but still looked sane. Everyone smiled at the couple walking down the isle currently. At the alter, my dad, playing the job as preacher, stood behind a nervous looking Percy. He was rocking on his heels, obviously sweating, and looked about to foam from the mouth when anticipation. He was a lovely groom.

Before I knew it, Katie and the other guy (I didn't know him, like, at all) were almost to the alter and I knew I was next. I squeezed Annabeths hand and, as I let go, Aphrodite made a peace sign.

I took a big breath then walked out to meet Nico. He looked sexy in his tux, it was a perfect fit for him. He even remembered to wash his hair today! I felt like the luckiest girl in the world as girls stared at him with lust and stared at me with envious hate. My man was hot and, best of all, he only had eyes for me as I met him in the middle. We latched arms then turned to walk down the isle in a perfect step with one another.

My dad stared at us, happy together, and I couldn't help but smirk. I swear, I think he's been trying to make my life a living hell. Oh, but not this time, father, you can't take Nico OR Rowan away from me.

I, unfortunately, had to let go of Nicos arm to join my spot with the other bridesmaids. Next up on the list had to be the cutest thing ever. Annabeths other step-brother, the twelve year old cutie, was holding Rowan in his arms down the aisle. I have to admit, I was a tad nervous about this, but I trusted him. Grace, Annabeths little sister, walked beside them, throwing sea green flowers into the audience. When Percys mom saw them, she started crying. Such a sweet moment.

The three kids made it all the way down without a fall or drop, so that was best case scenario. So far, this was all working well. Rowan was given to Travis, which was probably the worst idea ever, but whatever. I'll just have to bathe him three times and dry-clean his clothes.

The music changed drastically to the well known bridal song. Percy shifted on his feet nervously. While everyone turned to look at the bride emerging from the tent, Nico quietly kicked Percy to remind him that behavior wasn't acceptable.

Everyone gasped when they saw her. Like I said, beautiful. Percy's mouth was wide open, everyone stared at her in amazement, and the three bridesmaids simply just smiled. Nico kicked him once again to remind him of proper manners. He closed it, but his mouth quickly transformed into a wide smile. There eyes were locked on each other, smiles getting wider each step that was taken. By the time she actually made it to the alter, I thought there faces would explode.

Annabeths dad gave his daughter away to Percy, which I would have to lecture him about later. I learned the hard way to never give Percy anything you would expect to get back in perfect condition. I'm kidding, of course…pshhh, yeah, just kidding.

Anyway, Annabeth took Percys hand and allowed him to pull her up to the alter. Percys mom was still crying, you could hear her sniffling, and Annabeths dad was near it. Geez, they haven't even done anything heartfelt.

To be honest with you, I zoned out after I heard my dads voice say something about gathering here. I loved my friends, but I had to save all my tolerance to weddings for my own. I noticed Nico eying me, looking me up and down. When he noticed I noticed, he winked then looked away. Oh, Nico, what a ladies man.

Soon I heard a sudden change from my dads boring, lecture voice; Percy saying "I do," and Annabeth doing the same. I decided maybe now would be a good time to tune into what's going on.

"I now announce you Percy and Annabeth Jackson. You may kiss the bride," my dad announced. The newly weds didn't waste any time, just dove right for each others mouths like they hadn't been waiting ages for this moment. And, hey, maybe they had. Everyone clapped, I heard some hoots from Connor and Travis' direction, and someone was throwing rice that happened to be hitting me in the face.

They walked off the stage first, then the kids, then me and Nico, and so on and so forth. By the time we had returned to the back, Percy and Annabeth were long gone to somewhere I don't want to know about.

We wasted no time to get this show on the road. Just because we're mean, we made everyone leave the area so we could set up the reception stuff. Percys mom happily took Rowan, cooing and playing with him all of the time. All of the wedding party and some of the volunteers put up four gigantic gazebos, one for food, one for dancing, and two for eating. In the middle, a bonfire sat with comfy logs all around it. We set up the huge, circular tables then set the chairs from the ceremony around them in the eating gazebos. Easy enough for me. Will set up the DJ booth under one, leaving a large empty space for dancing. In the next, people brought dish after dish of casseroles, pasta, fruits, appetizers, and more to sit on our buffet table we 'borrowed' from the pavilion. There was a mini bar in there too, the booze going directly there. I wonder if I could convince Mr. D to let me have some…

In a matter of thirty minutes, we had set up a freaking awesome reception area. I call that a job well done. By the smell of food, all the guest came rushing back, along with Percy and Annabeth, who looked slightly flushed. I don't even want to know where they've been.

"Wow guys, thanks! This looks great," Annabeth said to all of the people chilling on the logs by the fire.

"No problem, were just that epic," Nico replied, smiling largely beside me. Mrs. Blofis handed Rowan back to me and I took him, observing his cute mini tux.

I didn't notice Will had left until the beach got quiet and someone turned the microphone on. We looked towards the DJ booth where he now stood, looking straight at our group. "I think it's now time for the bride and groom to have there first dance," he announced. Everyone hooted while the couple blushed.

"Go!" I urged, laughing at there expressions. They finally shuffled to the gazebo where he was.

A country song began playing, I think it was called "God Gave Me You" by Blake Shelton. They grabbed one another as everyone on the beach watched. I swear, you could see the chemistry between them as they danced. Grey eyes met sea green ones and the only thing they could do was smile. I couldn't believe, at one time, them getting married would've made them scream. Oh, the good ole' days.

"You know, that'll be me and you soon," Nico whispered in my ear.

Smiling, I replied, "I know. And I can hardly wait to become Mrs. Di Angelo."

"That sounds good. Thalia Di Angelo. Nico and Thalia Di Angelo. Perfection. Let's do it, very, very soon."

I laughed, but his expression wasn't one that meant he was joking, "Wait, what? You want to get married very, very soon? I guess that means we should start the planning…"

"Well, yeah. I'll be eighteen in about a month. Then we're adults. You do want to marry me still, right?"

I looked down at my engagement ring, glistening on my left hand, "Of course I do. But, I want you to make the right decisions too. Do you really want to be married and in college?"

He considered it a whole three seconds before answering, "I don't care. It's not like I'm going to college to party it up in the dorms. I'm going for you and Rowan now, so I feel like marrying you would be a good step in the right direction."

I chuckled, "This feels like the second engagement. Okay, I'll start planning it. Wait, correction, Aphrodite will start planning it."

We kissed just as the song hit it's last chord and everyone clapped for the new couple. Once we pulled away, we joined in too, seeing Annabeth and Percy kissing passionately on the stage.

The rest of the night(and early morning) was amazing. We danced, we talked around the fire, we ate some incredible foods, and Rowan seemed to enjoy all the attention tonight. He fell asleep at ten, three hours before we went home, but he's a very heavy sleeper. I could see me and Nico struggling to get the poor boy up in the morning for school one day.

It felt like a night of celebration all around. Percabeth was finally married, me and Nico were planning our big day. Annabeth was pregnant and her mom had no clue. So far, everything was working out great, a pleasant surprise since the Fates naturally hate us. Life was a little challenging, but I never wanted nothing more.


	24. Authors Note

**I'm so sorry guys, but this is just an authors note. I just wanted to let you know I'm suffering from a bad case of writers block. I have no idea where I want this next chapter to go. I've been sitting on my laptop for an hour, trying to think, but nothings coming out. So I would really appreciate it if someone could give me a few ideas to work with. I have NOTHING. Thanks! **

**-Nicolovin4ever **


	25. Chapter 23

**Thank you all so much for the concern you showed in my writers block! I loved the ideas and as I was reading them, two ideas popped in my head that I thought were decent. But, I think I have to end it right here. School starts tomorrow for me and I'll be so busy. So, here's your last chapter. I hope you like it. Reviews! : ) **

**Skylar. Daughter of Thanatos- Yeah, I've seen some weird fics in my day. This one….about Nico (shudder) not going to think about it. Anyway, yeah, Nico has some hygiene problems he needs to address. **

**ArcherDaughterofApollo- Oh, I know. But I HAVE to involve Thalia and Nicos wedding, it's a must for me. That will probably be the last chapter. And I always laugh when I think about that, what wimps. **

**I'mDifferent-GetOverIt- Yay, school…NOT. And I'm with you and Thalia. Dressing up is not my thing. I would just assume to wear t-shirts and my favorite pair of jeans everyday. **

**Fowlmaniac- Thalia and her booze….And I will read it, I'm motivated. But first, I have to finish Pretty Little Liars. One more book to go!**

**HuntressofArtemis101- Well, you know, I've been around : ) Just kidding! Thank you. **

**Ffsah1- Yikes, that's a long time. Lol I love updating. **

**Just so you know, I have writers block, so let's see how this goes. **

**Disclaimer: Dude, I own nothing, you should know this by now. **

Thalias pov

Today was, in fact, the day I was getting married.

These past seven months have been, for lack of a better word, horrifying. Apparently, when your best friend doesn't get the wedding of her dreams, she uses all that energy on yours. Now I'm stuck with a huge wedding filled with things I couldn't care less about having. I always imagined my wedding in jeans and a t-shirt, most likely in a drive-through Las Vegas chapel. But it gave pregnant Annabeth something to splurge herself in, especially her having my dads credit card. Plus, I didn't have to do anything except tell her what colors I liked and try on dresses.

Nico, being in an oddly chivalrous mood today, took Rowan with him to the Poseidon cabin for his last few hours of manhood or something. In my opinion, he lost his manhood loooong ago, but maybe that's just me. Now here I was in my cabin (I refused to be brought to the Aphrodite cabin again), trying to get myself ready for my big, fat, demi-god wedding. Okay, so our friends from the love cabin came by to help us out, but I was in charge. I wasn't going to look like a walking Barbie.

"Please, please, please let me put red lipstick on you! You'll look amazing, it will pop out in all the black and white!" Aria wined, giving me the pouty lip those Aphrodite girls are so good at. She had what I guessed was a lipstick tube filled with bright redness.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Really? It will make everything mysteriously POP?"

Her face lit up for a second before she realized I hadn't gave her the okay yet, "Yeah, duh! It will make you the center of attention. I mean, c'mon! You can't go wrong with black and white with a pinch of red."

I sighed again, "Fine, but don't overdo it. If you do I will smear my makeup trying to get it off."

She nodded seriously but ruined it by smiling a huge smile. That's about the only thing I've agreed to all day. It wasn't pink and, hey, maybe it would make me look a little edgy.

She moved back behind me to finish my hair, still in hot rollers, so I could see my bridesmaids again; obviously Annabeth being my maid of honor while Katie and Juniper were the other two honoraries.

Annabeths baby, a little girl, was due, honestly, in a month while everyone else thought it was two. Maybe it was because I knew about it, but it was hard to believe that people actually thought she was seven months in. She was big, it was true, but in a beautiful pregnant women kind of way. Her hair was being curled behind her whereas her makeup was already done.

Juniper was also pregnant, but only two months, so you couldn't really tell. I remembered when she first shared the news, her and Grover were ecstatic and the rest of us were happy they were happy. They had been trying so hard for a long time and now they had it. Me and Katie were the only ones not pregnant, well, that I knew of. Wow, I couldn't handle another kid right now.

"Are you nervous, Thalia?" Annabeth asked, raising her eyebrows up and down.

"Is it wrong that I'm not?" I asked, chuckling a bit.

"Possibly. If you don't remember, I was a nervous wreck," Juniper added. I shrugged because I really wasn't. I had been through so freaking much, getting married seemed like a walk in the park. It wasn't like this would be the first time people would stare at me, so why should this bother me?

Aria finished my hair half an hour later but wouldn't let me see it until everything was ready. Apparently, it looked so good that I would have a heart attack when I saw everything together. Is it just me, or does this girl want me dead?Anyway, she moved to my face to apply my makeup. It was surprising that she actually listened to me, saying that I only wanted the bare minimum. Foundation, mascara, lipstick; nothing to extreme. I would much rather look natural than a diva. Some people can pull the look off but I can't, it's just not me.

She rubbed foundation all across my face, covering the zit I have on my nose and the slight bagginess under my eyes. Then she put on my mascara, flinging the tip to make my eyes stand out even more than they had to. She grabbed some bright red lipstick, which almost made me puke, but she assured me it would give that punk look. I gave in and decided to be cooperative, maybe this would work, I hoped she knew what she was doing. She added a dab of blush before standing back to examine her work. She looked me over a couple times before deciding that I looked perfect.

She painted my nails and toenails, added some extra hairspray to the mystery hairdo, and got the dead skin off my feet for some random reason before she let me change from my dingy pajamas into the dress I fell in love with.

I wanted it be black (how awesome would that be!), but Annabeth and Aphrodite might've killed me. So, instead, it was a classic ball gown dress colored off white, like the creepy dresses you see in movies involving dead people. I liked the color, it kinda added a touch of Thalia Grace, and it got even better. On the bodice, black leaves and swirls covered it then ended in a V like shape at my waist, making it even less girly. It kinda reminded me of the matching henna tattoos me, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico got in New York once. It was strapless and went straight across my chest so there was plenty of room for the necklace Nico bought me for our first anniversary. I loved the dress so much, I felt flawless when I put it on even though I knew that was far from the truth. I hadn't let Nico see it yet since I wanted it to be a surprise, I hope he thought the same.

We went to Rowans room, Aria steering me away from any kind of mirror, to get my dress. It was hanging on his closet door, ready for me to jump in it. Once it was out of the bag, I quickly undressed then slid it over me. As I held it up by my chest, Aria zipped the zipper in the back, making it configure to my figure. It felt great to finally be able to wear it again and to know I would be able to show it off.

"Turn around," she said and I did. When she saw me, her eyebrows shot up and she smiled like a lunatic. "Oh my gods," she mumbled before yelling through the house, "Get in here right now!"

I heard footsteps approaching the room before the door flung open to reveal six girls, wondering what the commotion was all about. When they saw me standing there, they all just stared at me with gaping mouths. Was it really this unbelievable I could look good?

"Wow Thalia, you look amazing. Nico is going to pass out when he sees you," Katie pronounced, everyone nodding in agreement.

"Should I be offended?" I laughed, assuring everyone it was a joke.

They laughed along before Annabeth replied, "Have you seen yourself yet?"

I glared at Aria who sheepishly smiled, "_Someone _wouldn't let me. Can I now?"

She shrugged and that was enough of a yes for me. I pushed through the crowd around the door and to our bedroom, where I knew a full size mirror was. When I got there I stood in disbelief. That couldn't be me…

There was a girl in a dress that fit her body perfectly. Her black hair was really curly, some of it thrown behind her head in a barrette shaped as a light blue flower. Her veil was short, just falling in front of her forehead. Her eyes were so bright and vivid, like no eyes could compare blue eyes. The red lips were the icing on the cake, the look that tied it all together. I thought I would look like a clown but, instead, it was amazing. Wow.

Annabeth came waddling in shortly, looking at me with a smile. "Your right, Nico is going to die. I'm about to die."

"You look like a goddess, Thalia. I wouldn't be surprised if you were Aphrodite herself," she smirked, shaking her head.

I snorted, "Yeah, okay. Now lets get you girls dressed. We need to be leaving soon anyway."

We left our bedroom and I went to my den to sit and wait for the others while the three girls took turns changing in Rowans room. When they came back, all of them together, I started clapping and hooting. They looked awesome too.

I wanted there dresses to be black, the same black from my dress so it would somewhat match. So we went with a-line, black dresses that went to all of there knees and had a slight v-neck. At the waist, there was a light blue sash with a flower of the same color, just like my barrette. Annabeth and Junipers even fit perfectly, which was amazing since we had no idea of Junipers pregnancy when the dresses were bought and we guessed on Annabeths. They looked great, carrying there flowers in front of them.

"Awwwww, it's perfect. You all look wonderful," I praised, nodding at them happily.

"Duh, we always look wonderful," Juniper joked, placing a hand on her belly.

Alexis, from the Aphrodite cabin, cut in, "Ummmm, we need to get ready ourselves. Can we…"

"Yep!" I agreed, "We'll see you at the wedding! Thanks for this."

"No problem, it was worth it," Aria smiled as they all shuffled out the door. They jumped in there personal golf cart then drove off towards there cabin.

I grabbed my camera and we all took a break to pose for pictures. We stood on the couch, made over exaggerated model poses, and flicked the camera off just for the heck of it. These were my last few moments as an unmarried woman, so I was going to make the most of it.

Soon, Annabeth was ushering us out into the Athena cabins golf cart (if you hadn't already guessed, everyone at camp loved there golf carts). I couldn't complain, though, I was so ready for this all to get done. Yeah, I know that weddings are suppose to be the most magical day of your life, but I just wanted to be married. Engagement is fun but after a couple years of it, you're just ready to move on. And you could say I was ready to be Mrs. Di Angelo.

People looked at us and waved, probably on there way to our wedding. Being year round campers and kids of the Big Three, me and Nico probably would have a lot of visitors.

We decided we wanted our wedding in the forest. I loved the shadiness of the trees, the cool breezes that blow and move every single leaf on every single tree, even the animals popping there heads out once and while. Plus, it being the middle of November, the smell of fall seemed to be all around you.

Once we got deep in the woods, close to Zeus' Fist, I saw where the wedding would be. Me, Nico, and everyone nice enough to help us stayed out here from 9:00am to 9:00pm, trying to put this event together. We had to raise this out of the dirt, everything except the alter that, being a tree stump, was already in place. The chairs, the tents, the reception area across the woods, the flowers; everything had to be put in perfect place by Mrs. Perfection or, as we like to call her, Annabeth.

It was perfect. It was so _us, _like the whole thing was catered to our needs. The chairs were black with an off white padding, just like my dress. Our pastor, Chiron, was beside the aisle, greeting people as they took their seats. The gods were already in their front seat glory, looking royal and unemotional. Well, all except for Zeus who sat defeated in his seat. Flowers sat on the thrown together alter along with a couple black candles. Nothing was overly done, in fact, pretty natural. The icing on the cake? People were even wearing black and off white, making it look like a funeral. But you would have no idea how much work poor Annie put into this day. As we drove, I could tell she was thrilled to see her vision come alive.

Annabeth drove up to the tent from behind, so no one really saw us come even though I saw all of them. The tents were both identical to the ones Percy and Annabeth used for there wedding and I could tell the guys were already occupying the second one. I could hear them laughing, hopefully about something completely clean (my son also happened to be in there).

So, with that in mind, we rushed to the door of ours to avoid the awkward confrontation that might happen. Once inside, we grabbed the fold out chairs sitting by the door and made ourselves comfortable. We had at least twenty more minutes until we could even consider beginning, according to the two married women, some time to get my nerves pumping.

Yet, as we talked, I still was perfectly fine. I've died, like, three times, I've faced monsters 10 times bigger than me, and I have a baby. Nothing can scare me anymore! Well, except spiders, but that's totally different…

So when the time came that the music started, my bridesmaids got there white rose bouquets, and they began heading out, I was excited. I was getting married to someone I truly loved, my soul mate, why should I be scared? My flower girl, the sweetest little girl from the Aphrodite cabin, walked out along with Will carrying Rowan. I could finally see out without the others in my way.

Nico was smiling coolly, reminding me of the moment after our first kiss. With that cheesy smile and glint in his eyes, it sure took me back. It was good to know he wasn't nervous either, Percy and Annabeth must just be huge wimps. People took up all seats, mostly campers since me nor Nico had any family that cared to see us.

The music drastically changed all of a sudden, turning into the song for the bride. I grabbed my bouquet, a huge one made of white, black, and a few sky blue roses. Everyone was watching the tent expectantly, so I guessed I should walk out. When I did, everyone's face warped, especially Nicos. Nico was wide eyed, blinking like he thought he was dreaming. Speaking of dreaming, Nico looked amazing to. Something about the off white undershirt with the deep black on that man took my breath away.

I made it to the beginning of the aisle and started walking towards my future. My dad refused to walk me down, saying that we were in a never ending fight right now. But, that was okay. It would've been awkward if he did manage to be the bigger person for once.

When I finally made it, I stood away from the alter until Chiron allowed me to come up. After handing my bouquet to Annabeth, I turned to Nico and we joined hands. We smiled at each other and he mouthed to me, _Damn, your beautiful. _

I smiled and rubbed his thumb since we both knew he sucked at reading lips. I knew all of the gods knew about our silent exchange from the coughs, awww's, shut ups, and huffs.

Chiron was a pretty decent pastor, he must have some kind of experience in this. I repeated what I had to say, about taking care of Nico through thick and thin, an easy job.

Finally, strong and sure, Nico said, "I do."

Chiron told me to do the same and I smiled, not looking away from Nico, "I do."

"I now pronounce you Nico and Thalia Di Angelo. You may kiss the bride," Chiron announced with a pleasant smile on his face. I knew it made him happy to see another happy ending in the devastating world of demi gods.

Nico grabbed my waist, I wrapped my hands around his neck, and we kissed for a whole two seconds before I heard a gasp and fall. We quickly broke apart and, still holding each other, looked to where the noise came from. Annabeth was on the ground, surrounded by water, holding her stomach. Percy sprinted to her side immediately and asked her repeatedly what was happening. I think he knew exactly what I knew.

"Oh. My. Gods," I mumbled. I looked at Nico for a split second before we both broke apart and ran for our best friend. She was breathing heavily, trying to get a grip on herself I guessed.

"Percy…" she trailed off calmly, I think attempting to comfort him but failing.

He screamed, directly in my ear, I might add, "Apollo!"

Of course, Apollo and Athena both ran over at the same time. The crowd around Annabeth was getting quite large. Apollo kneeled beside her and calmly explained, "Annie, your in labor. You're going to be a mommy," he gulped, "very soon. Let's get you into the infirmary and we can help you."

I thought Percy was going to pass out right then, right there. Gods, I knew he was a wimp. Annabeth nodded and Apollo, at the snap of a finger, called a wheelchair to his presence. Percy and Nico helped her in and Apollo wheeled her out quickly, Percy and Athena running behind them as Nico stayed. Why didn't they take one of the fifty golf carts occupying the surrounding area? Yeah, I don't know either.

Once that commotion was gone, the silence among the other guest was terrifying. I pulled up my skirt and ran to Will, who was still holding Rowan.

"Hey, thanks for this but, I think we'll take him with us," I said as I took my son out of his arms. His face was contorted in a mixture of emotion, mostly confusion.

"Okay, congratulations by the way," he mumbled as I walked off.

I cleared my throat, even though it wasn't exactly necessary in the silence, and announced, "Ummmm, there has, obviously, been a huge emergency. Me and Nico have to get there, quickly apparently, so I would appreciate it if our other honorees could help these nice people to the reception area. Enjoy yourself, eat all the food you want and, hopefully, we'll be back soon. Thank you all for coming."

Nico grabbed my hand that wasn't securing Rowan and we ran as fast as possible with a young baby to the golf cart beside the girls tent. I was actually surprised it was still here, what, with the chaos that just unfolded. I held Rowan in the passenger seat as Nico took to the wheel.

"So, uhhh, hey my beautiful wife," he smiled coyly at me and I smiled back. This would be our first few minutes as husband and wife.

"Hey my sexy husband," I replied. Yep, we were having our first moment as husband and wife in a speeding golf cart, going to be with our friend who's giving birth. Don't judge us.

"Can you believe it? Your actually legally mine now and, I guess, I'm legally yours," he continued, taking my hand with the one not steering the golf cart.

"Yep. Now we're a family that's slightly less dysfunctional now," I joked. Rowan made a sound in my arms that sounded like an agreement.

Nico laughed, "Oh, yes, Rowan. Now your mommy and daddy are married."

We emerged from the woods, almost running over a group of young teenagers who were nice enough to give us the finger afterwards. We drove on, playing with Rowan and talking about the whole situation. You know you have an amazing friendship when you would cut your own wedding short for a friend in need.

When we finally pulled up to the infirmary, Nico took Rowan from my arms, most likely so I could now hold up my skirt to run. We jumped out and raced to the doors to find everyone.

Sitting by the doorway in waiting chairs were Athena, Poseidon and Chiron, a pretty odd group of people if you ask me. I didn't even notice Poseidon and Chiron leaving, it must have been magical.

"How is she?" I asked as soon as I saw them.

"She's having a baby and, according to Apollo, it's moving so fast the baby will be born in the next half hour," Athena told me. The almighty god looked scared for her baby girl, "She probably would love to have you in there."

I nodded and turned towards Nico with Rowan in his arms. "Me and the little man will be here. Go on," he urged, and that was enough for me. I took down the hallway until I heard Apollo talking behind one of the curtains.

"Hello? Can I come in?" I called. Percy pulled back the curtain to reveal Annie in a bed, closing her eyes and leaning back while Apollo sat in a chair nearby. Percys face flooded with questions and gratitude.

Annabeth opened her eyes and seemed surprise to see me, "Thalia, you don't have to be here, you know. Your weddings going on without you."

"You honestly think I would leave my best friend in the whole wide world alone with a seaweed brain while she was in labor? I don't think so," I laughed and she did too. Percy just rolled his eyes but a smile was still on his face.

She stopped and, seriously added, "Thanks Thalia. You're the best."

"Hey, you would do the same for me. Now, Apollo, fill me in on what's going on."

I took a seat beside him and he told me all about what was happening. Apparently, labor was moving so fast, in a couple minutes she would be able to push. He didn't know what that meant, but it wasn't necessarily good or bad. I guess it was good for Annabeth, she wouldn't have to put up with horrible contractions for a couple hours.

By the time Apollo had explained everything to me, Annabeth had about seven more contractions. Percy would stand beside the bed and let her hold on to his hand, whispering comforting things in her ear. It was like clockwork, she would gasp and he would come for her, being the protective, loving dork he was.

Apollo got up and checked between her legs for a whole three seconds before announcing it was time for this baby to be born. Apollo got some tools out of a cabinet, Percy paced around the room for a while, and I tried to comfort both of them with my awesome wisdom on child birth.

"Thalia? On a scale from one to ten, how much will this hurt?" Annabeth asked.

"Ummmm, well," I laughed awkwardly, trying to get out of it. Obviously, she wasn't falling for that. Sighing, I answered, "An eleven. But, I promise it's worth it. Rowan is everything to me and Nico and when you see your baby for the first time, your immediately over all the pain you just went through. This is coming from a girl who DIED in childbirth."

She nodded and Percy gave me a look that clearly said _why did you remind her of that you doofus! _Before I could send a look back that wouldn't of been very nice, Apollo reappeared in front of us.

"Ummmm, Thalia and Percy, you're going to have to hold her legs. There's no one else to do it. And you might want to put on scrubs over that very pretty dress" he demanded, handing me a wad of light blue plastic.

Annabeth sighed, "I wanted Percy up here. Or, at least someone up here with me."

I butted in, "I can get Nico in here if your other visitors wouldn't mind to watch a baby. He has experience."

She didn't look happy, but nodded. I walked out the doors as Apollo threatened me to get back here ASAP. I put on the scrubs as I walked down the hall and, by the time I was there, had them on all the way.

I looked at Nico and he raised an eyebrow at me. "Can someone watch Rowan for a few minutes? Nico is needed back there."

Chiron gladly accepted and took our son as Nico muttered, "I don't think Percy would like me in between her legs."

I thanked Chiron before twisting around and answering Nico, who was now beside me, "You won't be there. You'll be holding her hand. You have some experience in that, don't you honey?"

He mumbled something then kept silent until we made it back to the room Annabeth was in. Percy was now holding one leg, her right leg just dangling. Apollo was sitting attentively waiting for the two of us to show up again. It was apparent he was ready to start. Both me and Nico rushed over to our designated places, me grabbing her leg and Nico staying away from that area as much as possible.

Once Annabeth was gripping Nicos hand, thanking him for this, Apollo told her, "Next contraction, push."

I looked over at Percy, looking lovingly at his wives face. I'm glad Nico got to be with me when I was having Rowan instead of at my feet. All of a sudden, she grunted and started pushing, closing her eyes in concentration.

"Good job Annie, keep it up," Apollo urged. I could see the babies head, black hair covering every inch. Percy saw it to and I could tell he didn't know whether or not to pass out or break into a smile.

She sighed and laid back, then started up again. After about five times, their new little girl was born. Apollo pulled her out and set her on the blanket draped over her legs. Annabeth was so relieved and happy, I thought she was crying for a minute. Percy was so thrilled, he was laughing and, once Apollo gave his permission, went to kiss the living daylight out of Annabeth. Giving the new family some time, me and Nico silently left them to get to know each other.

A few hours later, the wedding reception was over and it was late, but we couldn't go home without visiting the infirmary one more time. So we packed up the gifts, threw them in the car we had drove back to the reception, and went back.

When we pulled up, we took Rowan out of his seat then walked back to the room we had been in earlier that day.

Annabeth and Percy were sharing a bed, Percy holding there new daughter, Maya Bethany Jackson. She was so pretty, so pure, and the couple was entranced in their baby.

When they realized we had came in, they looked at us and smiled warmly, then proceeded to wave us to come forward. When we did, I saw that she was a mixture of both parents. She had black hair that looked to be straight along with grey eyes just like Annabeths, staring up in wonder. She had a sweet little nose and pink, delicate lips. She was, indeed, amazing.

"Hey Maya. These are your godparents and your new friend, Rowan," Annabeth introduced us, rubbing her daughters foot.

"Hey Maya," me and Nico greeted, touching her teeny tiny hands. "Guys, she's beautiful."

"Thank you. She's completely healthy, too, even a month premature," she added, beaming. I knew she would be a great mom. And Percy? He would be a great dad, too. By the way he was holding her and taking in all her features, that little girl already had him wrapped around her finger.

"Do you wanna hold her?" Percy asked, pushing her a little towards me. I nodded and, since Nico was holding Rowan, took the other baby in my arms.

Me and my new husband both stood beside each other, watching both kids. Rowan made a cooing sound and watched Maya, probably wondering who in the world she was.

And this was my present. This moment was right here, right now. I was holding my god daughter, my son in my husbands arms, and my best friends glowing beside me. All was perfect, and even now, I can't say I had any regrets. Sure, we were thrown some curve balls, but how could I regret anything when it lead up to something like this? Your right, I couldn't. So, for now, I guess I'll be here, waiting to leave camp and start a life with my family.

Now that I'm done dwelling on the past, I look to the future to be incredible. Who knew, these kids in our arms might be the next heroes of Olympus or, just maybe, me and my best friends might get another go at a quest. Like my favorite band says, life is unpredictable, but in the end it's right. And I did have the time of my life.

**Wow, that wasn't as good as previously hoped. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this story because I had a blast writing it. Look for a sequel about these new heroes coming up in November/December. I can't wait! **


End file.
